


Dreamland

by Fu_Dragon



Series: From Friends and Lovers - The Series [6]
Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Series, Romance, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_Dragon/pseuds/Fu_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kermit u. Cara sind in den Flitterwochen. Unerwartete Ereignisse werfen bald einige Fragen auf, deren Beantwortung einen Schatten auf die junge Ehe werfen. Und in Sloanville erfährt Peter einige Dinge, die ihn in ein Gefühlschaos werfen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

> Teil 6 der FFaL Series

Kapitel 1

Cara betrachtete den prunkvollen Bau das Hyatt direkt am Xanadu Beach mit großen Augen.

"Boah, Kermit, das ist ein Schloss und kein Hotel. Da sollen wir wirklich wohnen? Das kostet doch ein Vermögen", stieß sie hervor.

Der frischgebackene Ehemann lachte leise und nahm seine Angetraute in den Arm, um ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu hauchen, bevor er sie wieder los ließ.

"Das, Misses Griffin, lass mal ruhig meine Sorge sein. Ich habe dir eine unvergessliche Hochzeitsreise versprochen, und die sollst du auch haben."

Cara seufzte glücklich. "Misses Griffin…daran habe ich mich noch immer nicht gewöhnt, doch ich kann mich nur wiederholen: es hört sich toll an." Ein skeptischer Seitenblick traf ihn. "Aber, bist du sicher, dass wir uns das leisten können nach dem Hauskauf, dem Umzug und allem?"

In Kermits Antwort lag ein Hauch Ungeduld. "Liebling, solltest du nicht an andere Dinge denken, als daran, ob wir uns das leisten können? Zu deiner Beruhigung lass dir gesagt sein, wir können uns das ohne Probleme leisten und nun lass das Thema bitte fallen. Wie wäre es, wenn du dir Gedanken darüber machst, wie du deinen Ehemann verwöhnen kannst?"

Ein ganz bestimmter Glanz lag in ihren Augen, als sie ihn diesmal anschaute. Dieser Blick, eine Mischung aus heißer Lust, purer Erotik und einem noch heißeren Versprechen, ging dem hartgesottenen Ex-Söldner durch und durch. Er musste sich beherrschen, seine Prinzessin nicht hier und jetzt zu überfallen und inmitten all der Touristen einfach zu lieben.

Besonders, als sie mit einem Finger über seine Brust fuhr und verführerisch hauchte: "Oh, mein Schatz, da fallen mir auf Anhieb gleich ein Dutzend Dinge ein, wie ich dich verwöhnen könnte."

Kermits Brustkorb hob sich in einem tiefen Atemzug. Die Umgebungstemperatur schien plötzlich noch um ein paar Grade anzusteigen. Diese berauschende, kleine, blonde Hexe schaffte es doch immer wieder, ihn nur mit ein paar Worten, oder einer kleinen Geste dazu zu bringen, dass er nur noch an eines denken konnte. Welchen Bann hatte sie seit der Hochzeit nur über ihn ausgesprochen?

Die knisternde Spannung wurde durch das diskrete Hüsteln des Taxifahrers unterbrochen. Kermit konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er zusammen zuckte, als die tiefe Stimme direkt neben ihm erklang.

"Mein Herr, wenn es ihnen recht ist, lade ich ihr Gepäck aus. Bezahlen müssen sie auch noch."

Kermit spürte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wange stieg. Er hatte den Taxifahrer und die Umgebung um sich herum beinahe vergessen. Und das nach all dem harten Training im Laufe der Jahre, bei dem ihm eingetrichtert wurde, immer und überall auf alles zu achten. Wenn er sich weiterhin wie ein liebeskranker Teenager verhielt, dann würde er seine Prinzessin nie im Leben beschützen können sagte er sich. Der Gedanke half ihm, all die erotischen Gefühle für den Moment abzuschütteln. Dafür war später noch Zeit, wenn sie sich im Hotelzimmer befanden und er dessen Sicherheit überprüft hatte.

Er tat so, als ob nichts gewesen wäre und wandte sich dem Fahrer zu. "Tun sie das, guter Mann", erwiderte er geschraubt und winkte einen der Hotelpagen heran, die am Eingangsbereich des Hotels darauf warteten, von der Kundschaft gerufen zu werden.

Der junge Mann kam auch sofort geflissentlich auf sie zu und verbeugte sich leicht vor dem Ehepaar. Es sprach für den exzellenten Ruf des First Class Hotels, dass der Page sie auch sofort mit Namen anredete.

"Willkommen im Hyatt, Mr. Und Mrs. Griffin. Mein Name ist Walter. Ich hoffe, sie werden eine wunderschöne Zeit bei uns verbringen. Sollten sie irgendwelche Wünsche haben, lassen sie es uns wissen. Wir werden uns umgehend bemühen, sie zu erfüllen", sagte er sein Sprüchlein auf.

"Danke schön, Walter. Ich bin sicher, wir werden den Aufenthalt hier genießen", entgegnete Cara strahlend, während sie zuschaute, wie der junge Mann die Koffer auf den Gepäckwagen legte und Kermit die Rechnung mit dem Fahrer beglich.

Wenige Minuten später öffnete der dienstbeflissene Page ihnen die mit einem elektronischen Schloss versehene Türe ihrer Suite und gab dann Kermit die Chipkarte. Dieser überreichte im Gegenzug dem netten Mann ein sehr großzügiges Trinkgeld, was ihn strahlen ließ. Noch eifriger als vorhin, rollte er den Gepäckwagen in das großzügig ausgelegte Hotelzimmer und meinte: "Ich hoffe, die Hochzeitssuite entspricht ihren Wünschen."

Cara, die direkt hinter ihm eintrat, blieb mit offenem Mund mitten im Türrahmen stehen. Kermit musste sich an ihr vorbei zwängen, um zu sehen, was seine Frau so in Erstaunen versetzte. Sie rief überschwänglich aus: "Oh, das ist ja ein Traum hier", und ging sofort auf Entdeckungsreise.

Vor Caras Augen tat sich die prunkvollste und best ausgestattete Suite auf, die sie jemals gesehen hatte. Der Suite war einfach riesig. Ihr Wohnzimmer in ihrem alten Zuhause würde bestimmt mindestens drei mal in dieses Zimmer hier passen. Die Einrichtung bestach in ihrer zeitlosen Eleganz. Der gesamte Raum war in verschiedenen Beigetönen gehalten. Geschmackvolle Bilder an der Wand, geschickt platzierte Pflanzen und Vasen, wunderschöne Vorhänge und eine fast vom Boden zur Decke reichende Fensterfront mit direktem Blick auf das Meer rundeten das Interieur ab.

Das Herzstück des Raumes nahm eine riesengroße, sehr gemütlich wirkende cremefarbene Sofagarnitur ein. Zahlreiche Kissen lagen auf den Sitzen verteilt und luden zum Verweilen ein. Zwei kleinere Glastische befanden sich links und rechts neben der Couch und ein dritter, größerer davor. Direkt gegenüber prangte ein 32" Flachbildfernseher an der Wand und darunter, in eine Kommode eingelassen, gab es sogar ein komplettes Entertainment Center.

Vom Wohnzimmer verlief ein kurzer Gang nach rechts. Wenn man diesem folgte landete man direkt im Schlafzimmer, einem Traum aus 1001er Nacht. Das Prunkstück bildete ein wunderschön gearbeitetes, auf einer kleinen Plattform stehendes, Himmelbett in dem locker eine ganze Familie ohne Probleme würde schlafen können. Auch hier gab es einen Fernseher und sogar einen Minikühlschrank, den man vom Bett direkt erreichen konnte. Unaufdringliche, in den Raum eingearbeitete Schränke, boten genug Stauraum für Kleidung und diverse Sachen. Weiterhin gab es noch jede Menge anderen Krimskrams, kurzum: alles, was das Herz begehrte.

Zwei Türen gingen von hier ab. Durch die eine gelangte man in eine voll ausgestattete Küche, die andere führte in das Badezimmer mit beinah denselben Maßen wie das Schlafzimmer. Cara juchzte laut, als sie den mit Marmor und wunderschönen Schmuckfliesen ausgelegten Raum betrat. Abgesehen von der normalen Einrichtung eines Badezimmers, gab es noch einen Whirlpool, in dem mehrere Personen ebenfalls locker Platz fanden. Er befand sich auf einer Art Podest, so dass er auf natürliche Art abgetrennt vom Raum wirkte. Zu ihrer Überraschung entdeckte sie an der Decke tatsächlich eine Art Wand, die man herunter lassen konnte und somit tatsächlich abgeschieden war vom Rest des Badezimmers. Überglücklich nahm sich die junge Frau fest vor, diesen Whirlpool sehr bald, zusammen mit ihrem Mann, einzuweihen und danach würde sie sich die überbreite und überlange Badewanne vornehmen.

Mit strahlenden Augen kehrte sie zu Kermit zurück, der sie mit offenen Armen empfing. Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn und stellte fest, dass sie sich alleine in der Suite befanden. Mit großen Augen blickte sie zu ihm auf.

"Es ist phantastisch hier!", stieß sie aufgeregt hervor.

Der Detective freute sich offen über die gelungene Überraschung. "Für meine Frau nur das Allerbeste", verkündete er.

Eine kleine, dunkle Wolke huschte über Caras hübsches Gesicht. "Das muss doch nun wirklich ein kleines Vermögen kosten, immerhin haben wir für zwei Wochen gebucht."

Kermit grinste breit. "Nein, tut es nicht." Er sah seiner Frau an, dass sie sich nicht mit diesem einen Satz abspeisen lassen würde und fügte hinzu: "Uh…sagen wir mal so, der Besitzer des Hyatt war ganz wild darauf, mir etwas Gutes tun zu dürfen. Wir bekamen die Suite für einen Spottpreis sozusagen."

"Oh, ich verstehe", dehnte Cara die Worte lang. "Du hast ihm einmal irgendwann und irgendwo das Leben gerettet und nun freut er sich, auch mal was für dich tun zu dürfen."

"So ungefähr", bestätigte Kermit. "Weißt du, ich könnte es dir sagen, aber dann…"

"Dann müsste ich dich töten", beendete Cara lachend seinen Standardsatz, wenn man etwas von seiner Vergangenheit wissen wollte, das er entweder nicht sagen wollte, oder der Geheimhaltung unterlag.

Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen herum, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihren Ehemann inniglich. Dieser erwiderte sofort den Kuss und zog seine junge Frau eng an sich. Erst mehrere Minuten später lösten sie sich atemlos voneinander. Sekundenlang blickte Kermit seiner Frischangetrauten in die Augen. In ihrem Blick schwelte dasselbe Feuer, das auch er empfand.

Spontan bückte er sich, schob eine Hand unter ihre Knie, die andere ließ er auf ihrem Rücken, und hob seine Prinzessin hoch. Sie stieß einen kleinen, überraschten Schrei aus, schlang dann aber beide Arme um seinen Nacken und schaute ihn verführerisch an. 'Was hast du nun vor?', schienen ihre wunderschönen Augen zu fragen.

Mit sicheren Schritten trug der ehemalige Söldner Cara in das Schlafgemach, wo er sie sanft auf das riesige Himmelbett gleiten ließ. Sogleich legte er sich neben seine Frau, stütze sich auf dem Ellbogen auf und musterte sie zärtlich. Er hob die Hand und zeichnete sanft die Konturen ihres ebenmäßigen Gesichtes nach.

"Ich finde, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir das Bett einweihen, meinst du nicht auch?", meinte er heiser.

Cara fing seine Finger ein und glitt mit der Zungenspitze höchst erotisch über seine Fingerspitze, was Kermit dazu veranlasste, scharf die Luft einzuziehen.

"Da fragst du noch?", gurrte die junge Frau. "Ich kann mir nichts schöneres vorstellen, was ich lieber täte."

"Ich auch nicht", wisperte Kermit, pures Feuer der Leidenschaft pumpte durch seine Adern.

Dann machte er sich daran, seinen Vorschlag in die Tat umzusetzen.

 

Kapitel 2

Peter stellte den starken Motor des Stealth ab, sprang aus dem Wagen, schloss ihn ab und ging mit langen Schritten die kurze Einfahrt hoch. Er klingelte zwei Mal kurz hintereinander und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, bis schließlich aufgemacht wurde.

"Hallo mein Lieber, ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr", wurde er begrüßt.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er seine Mutter in die Arme schloss und sie fest umarmte.

"Hallo, Mom. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich verspätet habe, aber mein Vater brauchte dringend noch ein paar Kräuter, die ich ihm besorgen musste", antwortete er, ein Hauch Bedauern lag in seiner Stimme.

"Was soll's, nun bist du ja hier. Komm rein, ich habe dir extra dein Essen warm gehalten."

Peter legte den Arm um seine Mutter, gemeinsam machten sie sich in Richtung Küche auf.

Er hob schnuppernd die Nase in die Luft. "Mhhh, das riecht lecker. Was gibt es denn schönes?"

Annie lachte leise. "Das was es immer gibt, wenn du dich zu einem Besuch durchringen kannst. Dein Lieblingsgericht, Schmorfleisch mit Pilzen und Nudeln."

Ein kleiner Stich durchfuhr den jungen Shaolin. Auch wenn sie es wohl nicht so meinte, hörte er doch den Unterton von Enttäuschung aus ihrer Stimme heraus. Und sie hatte Recht, er kam wirklich sehr selten hier vorbei. Speziell nachdem Kelly nun Aufgrund ihres Studiums auch beinahe den ganzen Tag unterwegs war. Seine Mutter musste sich einsam vorkommen in dem großen Haus.

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, auch wenn er damit einige Jahre meinte, war dieses Domizil mit Leben angefüllt gewesen. Annie, Paul, Carolyn, Kelly und er selbst hatten hier gewohnt. Dann zogen sie nach und nach aus. Zuerst Carolyn und dann er. Zu allem Überfluss verschwand Paul dann auch noch nun bald drei Jahre zuvor, um seine Dämonen zu jagen und Annie blieb mit Kelly alleine zurück. Peter wusste zwar, dass Annie sehr sporadisch Nachricht über ihren Mann erhielt – ihn sogar ein Mal kurz gesehen hatte -, so dass sie wenigstens wusste, er lebte noch, allerdings ersetzte das seine Nähe natürlich nicht. Peter hatte dabei Kermit in Verdacht, doch dieser hatte niemals heraus gelassen, ob er tatsächlich der Nachrichtenüberbringer war oder nicht. Abgesehen davon änderte das alles nichts an der Tatsache, dass Annie ihren Mann schrecklich vermisste. Schuldbeladen schwor sich Peter, öfter bei seiner Mutter vorbei zu sehen.

Er gab seiner Stimme einen gewollt fröhlichen Klang: "Das klingt herrlich, Mom. So wie du und Jody mich mit Essen verwöhnt, werde ich wohl in ein paar Monaten rund wie eine Tonne sein."

"Du warst schon immer ein Fass ohne Boden, mein Lieber. Die Gefahr, dass du an Gewicht zulegst ist bei dir wohl nicht gegeben, du warst und bleibst ein guter Futterverwerter." Ihre Hand glitt von seiner Schulter zu seiner Taille hinab. "Im Gegenteil, du bist noch immer so hager. Ein paar Kilos mehr auf den Rippen würden dir nun wirklich nicht schaden."

Peter verzog unwirsch das Gesicht. An die zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus, die er wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit - er hatte nach einer Gerölllawine und Hochwasser in den Bergen eine Schnur vom Geröll holen wollen und sich damit in Lebensgefahr gebracht, als sich diese um seinen Körper wickelte und ein abstürzender Baum ihn unter Wasser zog - dort verbringen musste, wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Da er das fade Essen im Hospital über alles hasste, aß er dort kaum etwas und hatte demzufolge einiges mit der Krankenhauskost abgenommen. Da halfen auch all die Köstlichkeiten, die ihm seine Freunde heimlich zugesteckt hatten, nichts. Eingepfercht in einem Bett hatte er nun mal nie Hunger.

"Du brauchst gar nicht so das Gesicht verziehen. Die Wahrheit kann man immer sagen", durchbrach Annies Stimme seine Gedanken.

Sofort glätte sich Peter Miene. Wie seine blinde Mutter es immer schaffte, die Stimmung ihrer Kinder so genau einschätzen zu können, war und blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Wie hatte Caine es mal so passend ausgedrückt? Er sagte: "Annie sieht blind mehr, als andere mit ihren Augen." Und das stimmte.

"Uhm, warum setzt du dich nicht schon, Mom und ich kümmere mich um den Rest?", lenkte er schnell ab. "Du hast doch sicher mit dem Essen auf mich gewartet, oder?"

Annie gab einen kleinen Laut von sich, den Peter nicht einordnen konnte. Ihre Hand glitt von seiner Taille und sie wandte sich dem Herd zu.

"Kommt nicht in Frage, Schatz. Du deckst den Tisch, während ich mich um den essbaren Teil kümmere."

"Okay, Mom."

In stiller Eintracht machten sich die Beiden ans Werk. Kurze Zeit später saßen sie am runden Küchentisch und ließen sich das Essen schmecken. Dabei unterhielten sie sich über Belanglosigkeiten. Erst als sie die Mahlzeit beendet hatten, alles aufgeräumt und gespült war und der dampfende Kaffe im Wohnzimmer auf dem Tisch stand, wandten sie sich wichtigeren Dingen zu.

"Wie geht es dir und Jody?", erkundigte sich Annie.

"Es geht uns supergut. Wir beide sind übereingekommen, dass wir es langsam angehen wollen und ich muss sagen, ich genieße die Zeit unwahrscheinlich. Das alles ist irgendwie vollkommen anders wie bei all den anderen Frauen, die ich zuvor kannte. Heute kann ich nicht mehr verstehen, warum ich mit Jody nicht schon seit Jahren zusammen bin.", erzählte er strahlend.

Annie lachte herzlich. "Es freut mich so für euch, dass ihr euch endlich gefunden habt." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. "Weißt du, ich habe mich schon seit langem gefragt, ob ich dir nicht mit dem Nudelholz Verstand einbläuen sollte. Alle um euch herum haben gesehen, dass ihr starke Gefühle füreinander habt. Aber Peter Caine, der Shaolin-Cop und jetziger Shaolin Priester, hat mal wieder den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht gesehen."

"Moooom", zog Peter unangenehm berührt das Wort lang. Er konnte schon gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er in seinem Umfeld schon dasselbe gehört hatte, nachdem es die Runde machte, dass er und Jody ein Paar waren.

"Was ist?", erkundigte sie sich unschuldig. "Kann es sein, dass du das vielleicht schon öfter gehört hast?"

Peter trank einen großen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse. Manchmal war es ihm direkt unheimlich, wie gut Annie ihn einschätzen konnte. Wüsste er es nicht besser, würde er behaupten, sie könne Gedanken lesen.

"Ich kann Vergangenes nun mal nicht ändern, auch wenn ich es gerne täte. Nun hat es jedenfalls geklappt und das ist das Wichtigste, oder?", entgegnete er.

Annie schmunzelte. "Zum Glück für dich. Jody ist eine tolle Frau und steht zudem mit beiden Beinen auf der Erde, was man bei einigen deiner früheren Bekanntschaften nicht gerade behaupten kann."

Verlegen fingerte Peter an seinem stahlblauen Hemd herum. "Das konnte ich vorher auch nicht wissen", murmelte er leise.

Annie winkte ab. "Lassen wir das Thema einfach so stehen. Wie geht es Caine und Cara und Kermit?"

Sich wieder auf sicherem Terrain fühlend, sprudelte Peter hervor: "Paps geht es gut. Er hat nur ziemlich viel zu tun, denn es grassiert ein Magen-Darm Virus. Zudem gibt es drei Risikoschwangerschaften in der Gemeinde, nach denen er täglich schauen muss und außerdem unterrichtet er gerade im Krankenhaus ein paar Ärzte in Kräuter- und fernöstlicher Heilkunde. Doktor Sabourin hat das eingefädelt und der Andrang ist, entgegen jeder Annahme, riesig. Es nehmen schon vierzehn Ärzte an den Seminaren teil. Da Lo Si noch immer nicht von seiner Reise zurückgekehrt ist, bleibt beinahe alles an ihm hängen. Ich versuche zwar, ihm so gut es geht zu Helfen, aber ich bin nun mal kein Apotheker. Ich habe dafür den gesamten Unterricht in Kung Fu übernommen, so dass er da wenigstens entlastet ist."

Schon während er redete, machten sich wieder Schuldgefühle in ihm breit. Sein Vater schuftete im Moment wirklich wie ein Tier, auch wenn ihm das nichts auszumachen schien. Im Gegenteil, selten war ihm Caine so zufrieden und energiegeladen vorgekommen. Menschen helfen, das gefiel seinem Vater am Besten, da blühte er richtig auf.

Doch gerade das zeigte Peter seine eigenen Unzulänglichkeiten auf. So sehr er sich bemühte, mit den Kräutern stand er auf Kriegsfuß. Obwohl er mittlerweile schon gute und helfende Kräutertees und sogar einfache Salben für die kleinen Zipperlein mixen konnte, kam es doch immer wieder vor, dass er das ein oder andere Kraut verwechselte und so kontraproduktiv arbeitete. Ohne seinen Vater wäre er aufgeschmissen als Shaolin-Apotheker und das war dem jungen Mann nur allzu sehr bewusst.

Er zwang sich dazu, seine Gedanken auf ein erfreulicheres Thema zu lenken und fuhr fort: "Von Kermit und Cara weiß ich im Moment nicht viel. Die letzte Zeit hatten wir kaum Gelegenheit, uns zu unterhalten, denn die Griffins waren damit beschäftigt, ihr neues Haus einzurichten und umzuziehen. Natürlich habe ich ihnen geholfen, aber da konzentriert man sich auf die Arbeit und später ist man dann zu müde, um sich zu unterhalten. Nun ja, und jetzt befinden sie sich auf ihrer Hochzeitsreise."

Da er nicht schon wieder auf trübe Gedanken kommen wollte, denn er vermisste die beiden jetzt schon sehr, obwohl sie gerade mal zwei Tage weg waren, brabbelte er schnell weiter: "Annie, du solltest ihr neues Haus mal sehen. Es ist wunderschön, liegt inmitten eines ruhigen Wohngebietes und hat einen riesigen Garten. Und der Wintergarten erst, der ist ein wahrer Traum. Sie müssen ihn nur noch vollends einrichten."

"Ich weiß", unterbrach Annie Peters Redefluss. "Ich war ein paar Tage vor ihrer Abreise bei ihnen zu Besuch."

Peters Kinnlade klappte auf und wieder zu. "Du warst dort?", erkundigte er sich verblüfft.

Annie grinste verschmitzt. "Ja denkst du denn ich habe nur Kontakt zu dir? In der Tat lassen sich Kermit und Cara oft hier blicken. Da war es ganz normal, dass ich auch zu ihnen zu Besuch komme, nachdem keine Gefahr mehr bestand, dass ich über Bauschutt oder Umzugskartons stolpern würde."

Der junge Shaolin kam sich ziemlich dumm vor. Irgendwie hatte er nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob oder wie oft seine Schwester des Herzens und sein bester Freund hier vorbei schauten. Zu seiner Schande musste er sich eingestehen, dass Cara wirklich schon das ein oder andere Mal erzählte, sie hätten Annie besucht, doch irgendwie hatte er das nie so richtig registriert. Wahrscheinlich hielten ihn seine eigenen Reuegefühle davon ab, weil er seine Mutter nicht so oft besuchte, wie er tun sollte.

"…ihre Blumen hier, um die ich mich kümmere, bis die beiden aus den Flitterwochen kommen", bekam er den letzten Rest des Satzes noch mit.

Er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen und erwiderte: "Ah deshalb. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, warum dein Urwald", er deutete zur Fensterbank, "seit meinem letzten Besuch so angewachsen ist."

"Der lichtet sich auch wieder, keine Sorge." Annie tastete nach Peters Hand und drückte sie. "Du vermisst die beiden schon, oder irre ich mich?"

Peter seufzte tief auf. Seiner Mutter konnte er einfach nichts vormachen. "Ja, das tue ich. Irgendwie ist es plötzlich so ruhig geworden ohne Caras Lachen oder Kermits Brummeln." Er wischte eine winziges Staubkörnchen von seinem Ärmel.

"Und?", hakte Annie nach, die seine Hinauszögerungstaktik nur allzu gut kannte.

Diesmal strich sich der junge Shaolin durch die Haare, bevor er antwortete. "Und ich ertappe mich ständig dabei, dass ich mir Sorgen um die beiden mache. Wir haben so viel durchgestanden und erlebt in den letzten Monaten, dass ich mich einfach nicht von dem Gedanken lösen kann, es könnte Kermit oder Cara wieder etwas passieren. Nur diesmal bin ich wirklich zu weit weg, um eingreifen zu können."

"Meinst du nicht, die beiden sind alt genug, um selbst auf sich aufpassen zu können?", hielt Annie dagegen.

Ungeduldig schlug Peter die Beine übereinander, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder kerzengerade hinzusetzen. "Natürlich können sie auf sich selbst acht geben. So meinte ich das auch nicht. Aber was ist, wenn sie wieder den Sing Wah begegnen, oder jemand aus Kermits Vergangenheit auftaucht? Oder sie einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort sind?"

Annie konnte nicht anders, sie lachte los, was ihr ein ärgerliches Schnaubens seitens ihres Pflegesohnes einbrachte.

"Peter, mein Guter", sie lachte noch stärker. "Hast du dir eben in den letzten Minuten mal selbst zugehört?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, er konnte seiner Pflegemutter gerade so gar nicht folgen. Als hätte sie seine Bewegung wahr genommen, fuhr sie fort: "Ist dir gerade wirklich nicht bewusst, dass du dich wie ein überängstlicher Elternteil anhörst? Kermit wäre sicher nicht glücklich darüber, wenn er wüsste, dass du ihn als Kind ansiehst."

"Hey, das tue ich doch gar nicht!", rief Peter empört aus.

Annies Augenbraue hob sich in die Höhe. "Wirklich nicht?" In leicht übertriebener Manier wiederholte sie Peters Aussagen und betonte die Worte, wie es nur ein Elternteil zustande brachte. Sie endete mit: "Erinnert dich das an etwas?"

Peter schlug sich vor die Stirn. Nun begann er ebenfalls zu grinsen. "Das hörte sich gerade genauso an wie das, was du und Paul mir - oder Kelly oder Carolyn - immer mit auf den Weg gegeben habt, wenn ich als Teenager unterwegs sein wollte."

"Eben", machte Annie ihren Punkt.

Der junge Shaolin brach in lautes Lachen aus. "Ach herrje, von der Seite habe ich es wirklich noch nicht betrachtet. Lass das bloß nicht Kermit oder Cara hören, die zerreißen mich sonst in der Luft. Ich habe wohl mal wieder ziemlich überreagiert, oder?"

Glucksend hob Annie die Hand zum Schwur. "Ich verspreche, dieses Gespräch bleibt unter uns beiden. Und ja, du bist mal wieder über das Zielt hinaus geschossen, mein Liebling."

Der junge Mann wurde wieder ernst. Sein Brustkorb hob sich in einem tiefen Atemzug und er rührte eine ganze Weile in seiner Kaffeetasse, bevor er sie auf dem Tisch abstellte, ohne einen Schluck davon getrunken zu haben.

"Da bin ich nun Shaolin und sollte mich im Griff haben und dennoch passiert mir so etwas immer wieder", meinte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Annie tastete erneut nach seiner Hand, die sie dann ergriff und drückte.

"Liebling, es ist absolut nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn du dir Sorgen um deine Liebsten machst. Doch, wie Caine dich das sicher gelehrt hat, muss alles im Gleichgewicht bleiben. Das Yin und das Yang, es soll sich gegenseitig aufwiegen und keine Seite die andere überlappen. Darin besteht die Kunst und das bekommt man nur mit Übung in den Griff. Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen. Im Gegenteil, es ehrt dich sehr, wenn du dir um andere Gedanken machst. Das lag schon immer in deiner Natur."

Peter drückte seiner Mutter einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Handrücken, bevor er den Griff sanft löste. "Ich frage mich, wie du es früher immer geschafft hast, so ruhig zu bleiben, wenn wir unterwegs waren."

"Ich, ruhig?", versetzte Annie beinahe entsetzt. "Junge, ich war jedes Mal ein Nervenbündel und stand kurz vor dem Infarkt, wenn ich wusste, ihr geht zu Veranstaltungen auf denen viel passieren kann wie z.B. Rockkonzerte oder diese Horror Shows, die ihr alle drei so geliebt hat."

"Du?", rief Peter überrascht aus und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Du warst aufgeregt? Nein, Mom, das kann nicht sein. Du warst immer cool und überlegt."

Diesmal seufzte Annie auf. "Schön wäre es gewesen, Peter. Ich konnte wohl nur gut meine Gefühle vor euch verstecken, denn ich wollte nicht, dass ihr nur wegen meiner Bedenken zu Hause bleibt. Schade, dass Paul nicht hier ist, er würde das hier zum Anlass nehmen, um dir ein paar höchst amüsante, und für mich sehr peinliche, Geschichten zu erzählen, wie ich mich aufgeführt habe, wenn ihr dann weg wart."

Peter nahm die Erwähnung von Pauls Namen sofort zum Anlass, das Thema zu wechseln. Vielleicht bekam er nun die Gelegenheit, etwas mehr von Annie zu erfahren, unter anderem, wo sie die Nachrichten her bekam.

"Du vermisst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?", hakte der junge Shaolin sanft nach.

Annies Gesicht nahm einen sehr sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck an, genauso klang auch ihre Stimme. "Ja, das tue ich. Ich würde alles geben, damit er zurück kommt."

"Ist das noch nicht in Aussicht?"

"Leider nicht. In der letzten Nachricht, die ich von ihm erhielt meinte er, es gäbe noch ein paar Dinge, die er erledigen müsse. Mehr konnte ich nicht erfahren."

"Wann hast du sie bekommen?"

"Vor sechs Wochen etwa." Sie fingerte an ihrer Braille-Armbanduhr herum, klappte den Deckel auf und wieder zu. "Diese Ungewissheit ist einfach schrecklich."

Diesmal ergriff Peters Annies Hände. "Konntest du im letzten halben Jahr wenigstens mal mit ihm reden, damit du weißt, es geht ihm gut?"

Eine kleine Träne quoll unter den dunklen Brillengläsern hervor. "Nur ein einziges Mal und das nur für ein paar Minuten. Aber das ist auch schon fast fünf Monate her. Seitdem habe ich nur sporadische Nachrichten erhalten."

Sanft wischte der Shaolin die einsame Träne von Annies Wangen. "Vielleicht kannst du denjenigen, von dem du die Nachrichten bekommst, bitten, dass er Paul sagt, er möge sich bei dir melden."

Annie drückte ihren Rücken durch, ein entschlossener Zug zeigte sich um ihren Mund. "Nein, was werde ich nicht tun. Ich werde Paul nicht in Gefahr bringen, nur weil ich unbedingt seine Stimme hören möchte. Das tue ich ihm nicht an. Lieber l…."

Sie unterbrach sich mitten im Satz, allerdings Peter wusste auch so, was sie sagen wollte: 'lieber leide ich still vor mich hin'. Er hörte die Worte so deutlich in seinen Gedanken, als hätte seine Mutter sie ausgesprochen. Der junge Shaolin spürte die ersten Wellen von Ärger in sich aufwallen. Zorn auf den Menschen, der ihm eine neues Zuhause gegeben und aufgezogen hatte. Wie konnte er das seiner Frau nur antun? Wie konnte er das ihnen allen antun?

"Das ist einfach nicht fair. Du hast ein Recht darauf, mit deinem Ehemann zu reden und ihn um dich zu haben. Paul ist nun schon fast drei Jahre verschwunden. Wie lange braucht er denn noch, um seine Angelegenheiten zu erledigen? Er könnte sich wenigstens öfter bei dir melden. Er verhält sich dir gegenüber einfach nur mies und rücksichtslos.", brach es aus ihm hervor, dabei war er sich schmerzhaft bewusst, dass ein großer Teil seiner eigenen Gefühle in der Rede mitschwang, denn auch er vermisste Paul unwahrscheinlich und fühlte sich von ihm allein gelassen.

Annie entzog ihre Hände aus Peters Griff und stieß ruckartig einen Finger nach vorne, der den ehemaligen Detective mitten in der Brust traf.

"Wage es nie wieder, so über deinen Vater zu reden. Hast du mich verstanden?", ereiferte sie sich zornig. "Paul ist ein guter Mann. Es tut alles, um seine Familie zu beschützen. Meinst du denn im Ernst, dass er sich wohl fühlt ohne uns? Soll er wirklich wissentlich uns einer Gefahr aussetzen, nur damit er bei uns sein kann? Willst du das?"

Peter spürte Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Bestimmt leuchtete er schon hochrot vor Scham. Er klappte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, aber Annie unterbrach ihn sofort.

"Paul ist aus dem Grund gegangen, damit wir sicher leben können. Er hat das größte Opfer gebracht, das man für seine Familie erbringen kann. Hätte er sich nicht von uns getrennt, wären wir wahrscheinlich schon alle tot. Du solltest dankbar sein, dass du einen Vater hast, dem das Wohl der Familie über alles geht und er dafür bereit ist, eben diese zurück zu lassen, auch wenn es ihm das Herz bricht."

"Du!", wiederum fuchtelte sie mit dem Finger vor Peters Gesicht herum. "Du hast nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung welche Qualen und Unannehmlichkeiten dein Vater auf sich genommen hat, bevor er ging. Wir haben alles von euch Kindern fern gehalten, ihr müsst nicht alles wissen, oder euch damit belasten. Aber lass dir eines gesagt sein, Peter. Ohne Paul und seine Entscheidung wären wir nicht hier, wo wir heute sind. Ich möchte nie wieder hören, dass du so abfällig über meinen Mann redest!"

Peter schluckte hart. So kannte er seine eher sanftmütige Mutter nicht. Hektische rote Flecken zeigten sich in ihrem Gesicht und ihre Unterlippe zitterte vor Anspannung. Sie tastete nach ihrer Kaffeetasse und trank den Inhalt in einem großen Schluck aus. Dann stellte sie das Porzellan klirrend auf dem Tisch ab.

"Mom, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so aufregen. Es ist…nun es ist einfach nur hart, denn Paul fehlt mir so sehr", wisperte Peter.

"Das geht uns allen so", erwiderte Annie, ein Hauch Unnachgiebigkeit schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

"Ich hätte so etwas niemals sagen sollen", führte Peter aus, dann erst registrierte er Annies letzte Aussage vollends. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, als er nachsetzte: "Annie, was verheimlicht ihr uns? Was hat Paul getan, welchen Deal ging er ein?"

Eine dunkle Wolke zog über Annies Gesicht. Sie versuchte ihrer Stimme einen normalen Klang zu geben, schaffte es allerdings nicht ganz. "Peter, darüber kann und will ich nicht reden. Ich habe schon viel zu viel preisgegeben."

Den jungen Shaolin hielt es nicht mehr auf dem Sofa. In einer fließenden Bewegung sprang er auf die Beine und fuhr sich aufgeregt durch die Haare. Die Welle von Angst, Bedauern und Sehnsucht, die von Annies Seite her auf ihn über schwappte ließ ihn sich innerlich krümmen. Er konnte keine Kleinigkeit sein, die seine Pflegeeltern von ihm und seinen Geschwistern fern gehalten hatten. Außerdem tat ihm die Erkenntnis, dass ausgerechnet Annie und Paul etwas vor ihm zurück hielten, in der Seele weh.

"Mom, bitte sag mir ehrlich: steckt Dad in Schwierigkeiten? Kann ich ihm irgendwie helfen?", wollte er zitternd wissen.

Seine Mutter tastete nach seiner Hand und zog ihn auf das Sofa herunter. Sehr ernst schaute sie in seine Richtung. Peter hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn mit den Augen fixierte, obwohl das Aufgrund ihrer Blindheit unmöglich war.

"Peter, ich möchte, dass du dieses Gespräch hier vergisst. Und bevor du dich noch weiter aufregst: nein, Paul steckt nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Zumindest nicht, dass ich wüsste. Bitte, versprich mir, dass du mit keinem darüber redest, was wir hier gesprochen haben. Mit keinem!"

Peter schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Er konnte sich absolut keinen Reim auf das Ganze machen. "Gut, ich verspreche es dir, Mom, auch wenn ich es nicht verstehe. Aber…vielleicht kann ich Kermit darauf ansprechen, immerhin ist er dein Bindeglied zwischen Dad und dir. Falls und ich sage nur falls…Dad Hilfe braucht, dann könnte ich doch etwas unternehmen.", schoss er ins Blaue, nun noch begieriger darauf zu erfahren, wer die Nachrichten zuspielte.

"Wenn ich sage du sollst mit keinem darüber reden, dann meine ich das so, Peter", versetzte Annie entschlossen. "Außerdem ist Kermit nicht mein Kontaktmann zu Paul."

Die Worte nahmen Peter den Wind aus den Segeln. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass sich sein Verdacht bestätigte, vor allem da Kermit ihm auf die Frage immer ausgewichen war. Mit offenem Mund musterte er seine Mutter.

"Wenn nicht er, wer dann?", rutschte es ihm heraus.

Annies Gesicht verlor etwas von seiner Anspannung. Peter konnte ihr ansehen, wie schwer es ihr fiel, ihn auch in dieser Hinsicht enttäuschen zu müssen. Das, Peter nannte es immer 'Mom-Face', kehrte in ihr Antlitz zurück.

"Tut mir leid, Liebling. Aber auch das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Bitte versteh das. Es geht um die Sicherheit von uns allen, dass das geheim bleibt.", erklärte sie sanft.

Peter strich sein Hemd glatt und fummelte unangenehm berührt am ersten Knopf herum. Es tat ihm jetzt sehr leid, dass er seine Mutter in seinem Überschwang der Gefühle dieser Zerreißprobe aussetzte. Sie hatte schon genug Sorgen auf ihren schmalen Schultern lasten, da musste er sie nicht noch zusätzlich mit Fragen angehen, auf die sie nicht antworten durfte. Die langen Jahre zusammen mit Kermit und Paul hätten ihn lehren müssen, dass es nun mal Dinge gab, die man für sich behalten musste. Und Annie war nun mal die Frau eines ehemaligen Söldners und somit gehörte sie zum Club. Es reute ihn sehr, dass er mal wieder sein Mundwerk dem Vorrang gegeben hatte und erst hinterher nachdachte.

Gewollt entspannt meinte er: "Ist schon gut, Mom. Alles ist Top Secret, ich habe es kapiert. Und ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nie wieder darüber ausfragen. Großes Indianerehrenwort."

Annie stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. Peter wusste tief im Inneren, dass er seine Mutter keinen Moment lang mit seinem Stimmungsumschwung hinters Licht führen konnte. Dass sie den Moment unkommentiert ließ, normalerweise sprach sie ihn immer an, wenn er versuchte, ihr etwas vorzumachen, sagte ihm, wie verzweifelt Annie dieses Gespräch beenden wollte. Krampfhaft überlegte er, wie er das Thema wechseln konnte und sprach schnell weiter.

"Oh, hat dir Cara eigentlich erzählt, was die Sung Zwillinge mit ihrem Kätzchen angestellt haben?"

Annie ging sofort darauf ein. "Nein, hat sie nicht."

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Peters Gesicht, als er an die Begebenheit dachte. "Misses Sung kam ganz aufgeregt bei den Griffins vorbei. Sie bat Cara, auf ihre Kinder acht zu geben, weil sie zu ihrer Arbeit müsse und sich der Babysitter überraschend krank gemeldet hat. Natürlich sagte Cara sofort zu. Im Umzugsstress achtete sie nicht so sehr auf die beiden Kleinen, denen natürlich die Freiheit ziemlich gefiel und sie das Haus als ihre Spielwiese betrachteten. Jedenfalls müssen die beiden ihren Schminkkasten gefunden haben und plötzlich huschte eine kunterbunte Katze an uns vorbei. Clumsy lief direkt auf Cara zu. Die Gute fiel beinahe um vor Schreck und Kermit und ich lagen am Boden vor Lachen. Die beiden Sungs hatten wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, nur Clumsys Gesicht war noch weiß, der Rest leuchtete in allen Lidschattenfarben. Es ist so schade, dass ich keinen Fotoapparat dabei hatte, Caras Gesicht und dazu noch die bunte Katze waren wirklich sehenswert. Es endete damit, dass Kermit und ich als Strafe dazu verdonnert wurden die Böden zu putzen, denn Clumsy hatte auf ihrer Flucht vor den Kindern jede Menge von der bunten Pracht verloren und Cara hat Clumsy gebadet, die das gar nicht mochte. Das war ein Durcheinander sage ich dir."

Annie stimmte in Peters Lachen mit ein, auch wenn es nicht ganz echt klang. In dem Moment erklang das Geräusch eines Schlüssel, der ins Schloss gesteckt wurde. Ein paar Sekunden später fegte Kelly freudestrahlend in den Raum. Peter sprang sofort auf, mehr als froh über die willkommene Ablenkung. Er fing Kelly auf, die ihre College-Tasche einfach auf den Boden fallen ließ und ihm freudestrahlend um den Hals fiel.

"Hey, großer Bruder, wie schön dass du dich auch mal wieder blicken lässt", begrüßte sie ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

"Hey Kelly, es ist auch toll, dich zu sehen. Ich dachte schon, ich verpasse dich", erwiderte er und schwang sie einmal im Kreis herum, bevor er sie wieder auf die Beine stellte.

"Zwei Vorlesungen sind ausgefallen, deshalb konnte ich früher nach Hause. Wie geht es dir und Jody?"

Peter grinste. "Es geht uns gut und wie schaut es bei dir aus? Kein neuer Freund in Sicht?"

Kelly verzog das Gesicht. "Nein, danke. Ich genieße erst Mal meine Freiheit. Die Jungs können im Moment bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst."

Annie erhob sich nun ebenfalls. "Kelly, möchtest du auch einen Kaffee?"

"Das wäre toll, danke Mom", erwiderte die junge Dame und wandte sich pflichtschuldigst ihrer Mutter zu, um ihr ebenfalls einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. "Aber bemüh dich nicht, ich hole ihn mir selbst. Willst du auch noch einen?"

Annie ließ sich überreden und nahm ihren Platz auf der Couch wieder ein. "Nein Danke, Schatz. Wenn ich zuviel trinke, dann kann ich heute Abend nicht mehr schlafen."

"Okay, Mom."

Die junge Frau wirbelte in die Küche. Man hörte lautes Klappern, dann kehrte sie mit einer vollen Tasse zurück, setzte sich in den Sessel neben dem Sofa, schlug die Beine untereinander und schaute Peter auffordernd an.

"So, und nun erzähle. Was gibt es neues aufregendes in der Welt des Peter Caine?"

"Nicht viel. Es sei denn du möchtest mehr über meine nicht vorhandenen Fähigkeiten als Apotheker wissen."

Kelly erhob lachend die Hände. "Oh nein, das lass mal lieber sein. Ich habe heute drei Stunden Biologie hinter mir, das reicht mir für den Rest der Woche. Andererseits, wenn du schon mal hier bist und der große Kräuterkenner, könntest du doch schnell meine Hausaufgaben in Biologie erledigen. Ich wäre dir ewig dankbar", meinte sie verschmitzt.

"Vergiss es, das musst du schon selbst machen. So viel kannst du mir gar nicht zahlen, als dass ich noch einmal freiwillig irgend welche Hausaufgaben machen würde", gab Peter seine Standardantwort. Wie oft Kelly diesen Trick schon bei ihm versucht hatte, konnte er gar nicht mehr zählen.

Sie verstrickten sich in gutgemeinte geschwisterliche Neckereien, bis Annie die beiden lachend unterbrach und Kelly anwies, erst einmal ihre Schulsachen aufzuräumen. Dies war eine feste Regel im Hause Blaisdell. Jeder musste immer seine Sachen aufgeräumt haben, damit Annie nicht darüber fallen konnte. Kelly erhob sich murrend und machte sich daran, die Order auszuführen.

Der Rest des Nachmittags verlief in einer gelösten, fröhlichen Atmosphäre. Kellys Anwesenheit und ihre jugendliche Unbekümmertheit trug viel dazu bei, dass sich sowohl Annie als auch Peter merklich entspannten und das vorherige, ernste Gespräch verdrängten.

Ein paar Stunden später, es dämmerte schon, verabschiedete sich Peter von den beiden mit dem Versprechen, am Wochenende wieder zu kommen und diesmal auf Jody mitzubringen. Dann fuhr er nachdenklich nach Hause und ließ alles noch einmal Revue passieren.

 

Kapitel 3

Cara und Kermit schlenderten Hand in Hand am weichen Sandstrand entlang. Cara trug ein hellgelbes, luftiges Sommerkleid über ihrem Badeanzug, Kermit steckte in knielangen Short und einem kurzärmeligen, weißen Hemd, über das er ein Jackett trug. Zu mehr konnte Cara ihn nicht überreden, denn auch im Urlaub konnte und wollte er sich nicht von seinem Desert Eagle trennen. Daher musste er wohl oder übel ein Jackett über dem Hemd tragen, das das Holster verbarg, auch wenn ihn die ungewohnte Hitze ziemlich zu schaffen machte.

Mit dem Staunen eines Kindes nahm Cara die beschwingt bunte Umgebung in sich auf. Angefangen bei dem glasklaren, blaugrün schimmernden Wasser auf dem sich die Sonne spiegelte und das so sauber war, dass man Meterweit den Untergrund erkennen konnte. Die vielen Touristen, die sich entweder im Wasser tummelten, oder auf den vielen Liegen herum lagen. Die kleinen Stände dazwischen die, angefangen von leckerem Obst, bis hin zu dem üblichen touristischen Krimskrams alles anboten. Besonders die Fingerfertigkeit der einheimischen Frauen, die ihre Geschicke im Rastazöpfe flechten lautstark anboten und dann rasend schnell ihr Können zeigten faszinierte sie.

Die junge Frau deutete auf eine der Einheimischen, die ihr Werk gerade an einer Touristin vollendet hatte und fuhr sich durch die langen Haare.

"Ich denke, ich lasse mir auch so eine Frisur machen", überlegte sie laut.

Kermit schaute sie entsetzt an. "Lass das ja bleiben. Hörst du?"

Cara grinste verschmitzt. "Aber ja. Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du es liebst, mit deinen Fingern durch meine Haare zu fahren. Das kann ich dir nicht antun."

"Wie kannst du einen armen, alten Mann nur so erschrecken?", gab Kermit theatralisch zurück.

Seine Frau prustete los. "Du? Arm und alt? Wem willst du denn den Bären auf die Nase binden? Da habe ich heute Nacht etwas anderes erlebt." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihrem Frischangetrauten einen nicht ganz unschuldigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Kleine, unersättliche Hexe", erwiderte Kermit fröhlich und gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Po.

Cara schmiegte sich nur enger an ihn und schaute ihn mit strahlenden Augen an. "Ich möchte das Meer endlich ausprobieren, aber hier hat es mir zuviel Menschen. Du kennst doch bestimmt ein Plätzchen, an dem wir etwas…hm…ungestörter sind, oder?", wisperte sie vielversprechend.

Durch Kermits Körper ging ein spürbarer Ruck. Er dachte einen Moment nach und zog sie dann zu einem Vermietungsservice.

Zu Caras großer Freude mietete Kermit einen offenen Strandbuggy. Allerdings bestand er darauf, selbst zu fahren. Nach kurzem Disput willigte die junge Frau schließlich ein und ab ging die Fahrt. Sie jauchzte nur so, als Kermit mit dem kleinen Fahrzeug durch die Gegend preschte.

Einige Minuten später erreichten sie die von Kermits ausgesuchte Stelle. Eine Privatbucht des Besitzers des Hyatt wie Kermit ihr erklärt hatte. Tatsächlich kamen sie auf diesen abgesperrten Teil des Areals nur, weil der Ex-Söldner die Privatkarte des Besitzers vorzeigen konnte und so von der Wache durch gewunken wurde. Kurz darauf parkte der Detective den Buggy am Strand. Hier würden sie vollkommen ungestört sein, denn hohe Felsen verhinderten die Sicht nach außen. Es war ein kleines, in sich abgeschlossenes, Paradies innerhalb eines Paradieses.

Cara sprang aus dem offenen Buggy, drehte sich einmal im Kreis und rief aus: "Es ist wunderschön hier. Kermit, ich danke dir so sehr."

Mit einem kleinen Hüpfer warf sie sich ihrem Mann in die Arme und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, meinte Kermit: "Wow, wenn du dich immer so bei mir bedankst, dann werde ich dir jeden Tag Geschenke bereiten."

Cara lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, damit sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. "Das größte Geschenk der Erde habe ich eh schon erhalten…nämlich dich. Es gibt nichts, was das noch toppen könnte."

Kermit merkte tatsächlich, wie sich seine Wangen einfärbten. "Wer hier den besseren Deal gemacht hat, darüber lässt sich streiten. Ich sehe die Sache nämlich genau anders herum."

Die junge Frau boxte ihn spielerisch gegen den Arm. "Ach du…", sagte sie. "Immer musst du das letzte Wort haben. Lass mir doch einfach meine Meinung."

"Und das heißt du hast immer recht, oder wie?"

Cara grinste breit. "Natürlich habe ich das. Daran musst du dich gewöhnen."

Kermit lachte und versuchte seine Frau wieder näher an sich zu ziehen, aber sie entzog sich ihm und rief: "Wer zuletzt im Wasser ist muss eine Woche den Abwasch erledigen, wenn wir wieder Zuhause sind."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich herum, zog sich im Laufen das Kleid über den Kopf und rannte in das verführerische Nass. Kermit hingegen blieb stehen und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Cara tauchte in die Wellen und kam nach wenigen Sekunden wieder an die Wasseroberfläche. Erstaunt wandte sie sich dem Ufer zu, wo Kermit noch immer stand.

"Hey, was ist? Du kannst doch sonst nie einer Herausforderung widerstehen", rief sie ihm zu und strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Falls du es nicht kapiert haben solltest, du hast verloren."

Kermit schenkte ihr sein berühmtes Haifischgrinsen. "Für diesen Anblick mache ich gerne eine Woche lang den Abwasch", entgegnete er Anzüglich. "Den Anblick deines süßen Pos in diesem Nichts von Badeanzug konnte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen." Er tat so, als würde er sich Luft zufächeln. "Und deine Vorderansicht ist auch nicht zu verachten."

Cara sah an sich herab, ihr Mund formte sich zu einem wortlosen O. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, wie der im trockenen Zustand relativ unschuldig aussehende Badeanzug sich verändert hatte mit der Nässe. Das nachtschwarze, schwach glänzende Material mit der Aussparung an der Seite schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut an ihren Körper. Das Mittelteil war so zusammen geschrumpft, dass der Einteiler wie ein Bikini wirkte, sah man von der schmalen Stofflinie ab, die das Unterteil mit dem Oberteil verband. Der obere Teil selbst war durch ihren Sprung in die Wellen ein gutes Stück herunter gerutscht und gab einen großen Teil ihrer vollen Brust frei. Genau genommen wurden gerade noch die Brustwarzen bedeckt. Einem ersten Impuls folgend, wollte Cara den Stoff verschämt nach oben ziehen, doch als sie ihren Mann anerkennend pfeifen hörte, unterließ sie es, auch wenn es ihr nicht leicht fiel.

Im Gegensatz zu Kermit beschränkte sich ihre bisherige Erfahrung mit Männern nur auf ein paar mehr oder minder harmlose Küsse und ein paar zaghaften Streicheleinheiten mit ihrem verstorbenen Verlobten. Damals waren sie übereingekommen, erst in der Hochzeitsnacht miteinander zu schlafen, so dass sie auf diesem Gebiet keinerlei Kenntnisse vorweisen konnte. Kermit musste ihre Unerfahrenheit gespürt haben, denn richtig zueinander gefunden hatten auch sie dann erst in der unvergesslichen Hochzeitsnacht, wo er sie sanft und einfühlsam auch im körperlichen Sinne zu seiner Frau gemacht hatte. So kam es, dass sie sich erst an diese andere Art der Intimität gewöhnen musste und sich eher scheu verhielt, wenn es darum ging, ihren Mann zu verführen, von wenigen Ausnahmen mal abgesehen. Genau genommen entdeckte sie erst jetzt so richtig ihre Weiblichkeit und die damit verbundene Wirkung auf die Männer…besonders auf einen ganz bestimmten.

Kermit schien ihre Unsicherheit zu spüren, denn er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Cara blieb wie hypnotisiert stehen und beobachtete ihn. Der Ex-Söldner zog sich in einer ruckartigen Bewegung die Sonnenbrille von der Nase und verstaute sie in seiner Jacketttasche. Dann kam er langsam näher und zog sie aus. Den Blick keinen Moment von ihr abwendend, griff er nach seinem Hemd, knöpfte es auf und lies es von seinen Schultern in den weichen Sand gleiten. Dann löste er das Holster und verpackte die Waffe in der mitgebrachten, verschließbaren Badetasche.

Caras Mund wurde trocken. Sie konnte sich an dem Spiel seiner wohlgeformten Muskeln nicht satt sehen. Ein paar Sonnenstrahlen verfingen sich in den Härchen auf seiner breiten Brust, was ihnen einen schimmernden Glanz verlieh. Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie seine Hände tiefer glitten und den Knoten am Bund seiner Shorts öffneten. Als er sie sich herunter streifte, musste sie dann doch kichern. Sie hatte ihm zu Beginn ihrer Flitterwochen aus Jux eine Badeshorts gekauft, auf der der Kopf des grasgrünen Muppet Kermit mit gespitzten Lippen prangte und dazu der Spruch: 'Küss mich, ich bin ein Prinz'. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er sie jemals tragen würde, aber genau die hatte er an.

Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten ihn von ihr. Das Grinsen fiel aus Caras Gesicht, als ihr Blick auf seine untere Region fiel, wo ein bestimmter Teil seines Körpers mittlerweile sehr imposant die normalerweise locker sitzenden Shorts ausfüllte. Unwillkürlich kam sie ihm einen Schritt entgegen, dann landete sie schon in seinen Armen.

Ohne Protest ließ sie sich von ihm tiefer in das warme Wasser tragen. Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn und hob den Kopf, um ihn zu küssen. Dann spürte sie plötzlich, wie sie durch die Luft schwebte. Ihr überraschter Schrei ging im gurgelnden Wasser unter, als sie auf der Oberfläche ankam und sofort durch den Schwung unterging. Prustend und spuckend tauchte sie wieder auf und blickte direkt in das lachende Gesicht Kermits, der sich diebisch amüsierte.

"Das war unfair!", rief Cara aus und wischte sich das Wasser aus den Augen. Gleich darauf tauchte sie beide Hände in das Nass und spritzte Kermit voll. Ein Schwall traf ihn mitten im Gesicht.

"Na warte, das büßt du mir!", schwor Kermit und stürzte sich mit Elan auf die laut quiekende Cara.

Eine ausgelassene Wasserschlacht entbrannte. Jeder der beiden versuchte den anderen entweder nass zu spritzen, oder unter Wasser zu ziehen. Dabei lachten sie wie Kinder und amüsierten sich köstlich über jeden gelungenen Angriff. Natürlich blieben auch Berührungen nicht aus und langsam änderte sich die Stimmung.

Minuten später gab Cara keuchend auf. Sie streckte beide Hände in die Luft und rief laut: "Hab Erbarmen, ich ergebe mich."

Kermit schwamm auf sie zu und schaute sie an wie ein Tiger, der gerade seine Beute erspähte. Als er bemerkte, dass sie an dieser Stelle nicht mehr stehen konnte und ihre Kräfte merklich nachließen, zog er sie kurzerhand an seinen Körper.

Die junge Frau erschauerte bei dem Hautkontakt, ihre Augen verdunkelten sich. Auch Kermit hielt für einen kurzen Augenblick den Atem an. Dann schob er beide Hände unter ihre Schenkel und brachte sie dazu, diese um seine Hüften zu schlingen. So hatte er beide Hände frei und sie konnte sich leicht an ihm fest halten. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, drückte er seine Lippen auf die ihren und küsste sie heiß und verlangend.

Cara gab sich dem Angriff auf ihre Sinne vollkommen hin. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie er ihr das Oberteil des Badeanzuges tiefer herunter zog, so dass er ihre Brust entblößte. Als er sich von ihren Lippen löste und einen brennenden Pfand entlang ihrem Nacken küsste, warf sie den Kopf zurück und stöhnte entzückt. Doch als sie seine kühlen Lippen plötzlich auf ihrer Brust spürte, löste sich ein erschreckter Laut aus ihrer Kehle.

Unwillkürlich löste sie ihre Hände von seinem Hals und bedeckte ihre Oberweite mit beiden Händen, wobei sie Kermit beinahe eine Ohrfeige verabreichte. Geistesgegenwärtig schlang dieser eine Hand um ihre schmale Taille, damit sie nicht nach hinten fiel.

"Das können wir doch hier nicht machen, wo uns jeder sehen kann", wisperte sie verschämt und versuchte, ihr Oberteil wieder an den Platz zu bekommen.

Kermit verhinderte das, indem er den Stoff einfach fest hielt. "Wir können und wir werden, meine Prinzessin", wisperte er ihr heißer ins Ohr. "Wir sind hier an einem Privatstrand, kein Mensch wird uns stören oder gar beobachten.", rief er ihr ins Gedächtnis.

Cara errötete. "Und wenn doch? Ich habe…ich meine…" Hilflos hielt sie inne.

Kermit drückte ihr einen keinen Kuss auf den Mund. "Du bist so süß, wenn du so hin und her gerissen bist, weißt du das?", hauchte er gegen ihre verführerischen Lippen.

Sie zerrte noch einmal an dem Stoff. Erfolglos. "Mensch, du sollst dich nicht über mich lustig machen, nur weil ich noch nicht so viel Erfahrung habe wie du", meinte sie halb im Ernst und halb im Spaß.

"Ich mache mich nicht lustig, Prinzessin." Erneut küsste er sie, verlangender diesmal. "Lass mich deiner Erfahrung eine weitere hinzufügen. Ich verspreche dir, es wird dir gefallen."

Seine Hand strich zärtlich über ihren Rücken und Cara spürte, wie ihr Verlangen anschwoll. Kleine elektrische Entladungen schienen von Kermits Körper auf sie über zu springen und versetzten sie in einen Zustand der Erregung. Als würde er ahnen, was in ihr vorging, ließ er den Stoff los, umfasste mit der freien Hand ihren Nacken, eine besonders erogene Zone, und streichelte ihn sanft.

Cara konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Er wusste wirklich, wie er sie anfassen musste, damit sie dahin schmolz wie Butter in der Sonne. Wie er das machte war ihr schleierhaft. Plötzlich war ihr vollkommen egal, dass sie sich hier an einem öffentlichen Ort befanden. Sie signalisierte ihm stumm ihre Bereitschaft und ließ sich von ihm mitreißen in eine andere Welt.

**********

Geraume Zeit später lag das Liebespaar eng umschlungen auf dem breiten Badetuch. Kermit streichelte träge ihren Rücken, Caras Hand lag auf seiner Brust.

Er hob den Kopf und tupfte ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase. "Na, bereust du es?"

Stumm schüttelte die junge Frau ihren Kopf, schon wieder zeigte sich leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen. Kermit lachte leise und nahm die nonverbale Antwort einfach so hin. Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie anziehend er diese Mischung aus Unschuld und Fraulichkeit fand. Es zog ihn an, wie das Licht die Motte. Sie war sein heller Fleck…nein, sein Leuchtturm in der Dunkelheit. Ob sie wusste wie viel Lebensfreude sie ihm zurück brachte? Noch vor wenigen Monaten hatte er gedacht, er müsse ewig ein Leben in der selbst verordneten Einsamkeit verbringen und dann war sie aufgetaucht. Sie hatte den Panzer um sein Herz mit Leichtigkeit durchbrochen und ihm gezeigt, wie schön das Leben doch sein konnte. Womit er so viel Glück verdiente nach all den, teilweise abstoßenden, Taten in seiner Vergangenheit, fragte er sich immer wieder.

Versonnen blickte er auf die glitzernde Wasseroberfläche und beobachtete ein paar Möwen, die auf springende Fische lauerten. Es war so friedlich und so still hier, dass ihm das Leben in der Großstadt Lichtjahre entfernt vorkam. Hier gab es niemanden, der ständig etwas von ihm wollte, oder ihm die Ohren voll schwallte. Der Gedanke brachte ihn auf Peter Caine. Er war ein toller Mensch und sein bester Freund, aber er redete oft eindeutig zu viel.

Als habe Cara diesmal seine Gedanken vernommen, meinte sie: "Was wohl Peter jetzt gerade macht?"

"Kannst du Gedanken lesen? Ich habe eben auch an ihn gedacht.", erkundigte er sich Überrascht.

Cara zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ich bin kein Shaolin. Vielleicht liegt es daran, weil wir uns so nahe stehen." Ein neckischer Ausdruck legte sich in ihre Augen. "Und was wäre, wenn ich es könnte?"

"Dann würde ich dir raten, deine Synapsen aus meinen Gehirnwindungen heraus zu lassen. Das ist kein schöner Ort für dich." Ernst sah er sie an.

Die junge Frau knuffte ihn leicht. "Mann, Kermit, nimm doch nicht alles so tierisch ernst. Selbst wenn ich es könnte, würde ich niemals ohne deine Zustimmung in deinen Geist eindringen." Sie fuhr sich übers Gesicht. "Gott, wie sind wir denn nun auf dieses Thema gekommen? Ich will mich nicht streiten."

Kermit fing ihre Hand ein und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Handfläche. "Das will ich auch nicht. Lass uns das Thema wechseln."

"Einverstanden." Cara strich ihm eine widerspenstige Locke aus der Stirn und beugte sich über ihn. "Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gedankt für diese wunderschöne Hochzeitsreise?"

Kermit grinste vielsagend. "Drei Mal heute Nacht wenn ich mich richtig erinnere und gerade vorhin auch noch einmal."

"Ach du…du bist unmöglich, kannst immer nur an das Eine denken. Das meinte ich doch gar nicht."

"Ich aber schon", grinste Kermit breit.

Völlig überraschend drehte er sich herum, so dass sie unter ihm zu liegen kam. Leidenschaft glitzerte in seinen Augen. Verlangend fuhr er mit einer Hand ihren Körper entlang.

"Es wird Zeit, dass du es ein fünftes Mal tust."

"Unersättliches Muppet", flüsterte Cara, bevor sie sich ihm erneut mit Leib und Seele hingab.

**********

Die Abendsonne verwandelte das Meer in eine Landschaft aus glitzernden Wellen und rötlichen Spitzen. Die Wolken leuchteten in einer Mischung aus Gelb und Rot, während der Feuerball langsam immer tiefer sank. Cara saß mit offenem Mund da und betrachtete den wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang, eng an Kermit geschmiegt, der beide Arme um ihre Taille geschlungen hatte.

Auch dem Ex-Söldner verschlug es die Sprache ob der Schönheit der Natur. Eine tiefe Zufriedenheit überkam ihn. Er konnte sich keinen schöneren Ort vorstellen, wo er sein wollte, als diesen hier. Er nahm sich fest vor, diese Woche noch einmal mit Cara hierher zu kommen und dann eine Kamera mitzunehmen, um das Ereignis im Bild festzuhalten.

Als die Sonne endgültig am Horizont verschwand, hauchte er seiner Prinzessin einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken.

"Es wird gleich richtig dunkel werden, wir sollten uns auf den Heimweg machen", meinte er bedauernd.

Cara seufzte tief, drückte Kermits Arm um ihre Taille, bevor sie ihn zu Seite schob und erhob sich. "Leider, ich könnte ewig hier sitzen. Das war unbeschreiblich."

"Das würde dir wohl irgendwann langweilig werden. Aber du hast recht, was die Natur hier hervor bringt, das kann man nicht in Worte fassen."

Er bückte sich und reichte seiner Frau ihr Sommerkleid, denn so langsam frischte der Wind auf und es wurde einige Grade kühler. Nur widerwillig nahm sie das Kleidungsstück entgegen und zog es sich über den Kopf.

In stillem Einvernehmen sammelten sie die Strandsachen ein, verstauten alles in der Tasche und machten sich dann zum Buggy auf. Galant half Kermit Cara einzusteigen, dann nahm er selbst hinter dem Steuer platz. Er startete den Motor und schaltete das Licht ein. Im Gegensatz zu einem normalen Fahrzeug, wirkten die Scheinwerfer des Buggys eher wie eine starke Taschenlampe. Er musste sich sehr konzentrieren, damit er auf dem schmalen, zwischen den Felsen hindurchführenden Pfad nicht aus der Spur geriet. An der Art und Weise wie Cara sich an den Überrollbügel klammerte konnte er erkennen, dass ihr auch nicht ganz wohl war, doch sie sagte nichts.

Beide atmeten erleichtert auf, als sie die gefährliche Passage hinter sich gebracht hatten und die Hauptstraße erreichten. Hier am Touristenort gab es jede Menge Straßenlaternen und hell erleuchtete Gebäude, so dass die schwachen Scheinwerfer hier nicht mehr ins Gewicht fielen. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und sie erreichten die Buggy–Vermietung. Sie stiegen aus und Kermit übergab das Gefährt samt Schlüssel an den Ausleiher. Dann buchte er für morgen gleich noch einmal eines der Fahrzeuge, aber diesmal eines, das über einen starken Scheinwerfer am Überrollbügel verfügte.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von dem netten Mann und schlenderten Hand in Hand von dannen. So am Abend mit dem nun wesentlich ruhigeren Strand und ohne die Einheimischen, die ihre Fertigkeiten im Haare flechten anpriesen, besaß der Xanadu Beach ein ganz anderes Flair. Die sanften Wellen luden zwar noch immer zum verweilen ein, aber es gab nur noch wenige Touristen, die das ausnutzten. Ein Stand nach dem anderen wurde abgeschlossen und sich für den Ansturm am nächsten Tag gerüstet.

Caras Magen grummelte merklich. Gleich darauf fragte sie: "Was machen wir jetzt? Gehen wir zum Essen ins Hotelrestaurant, lassen wir uns etwas auf das Zimmer bringen, oder probieren wir eine andere Gaststätte aus?"

Kermit schaute auf die Uhr. "Wir müssen nur ins Hotel, um uns kurz umzuziehen, dann habe ich noch eine weitere Überraschung für dich auf Lager."

"Und die wäre?"

"Nun, ich habe uns einen Platz im "Le Roi" reserviert um 8 Uhr."

Cara blieb überrascht stehen. "Du hast was? Wie hast du das denn geschafft? Meines Wissens nach ist das "Le Roi" das angesagteste Restaurant in dieser Gegend. Ich wollte vor Antritt unserer Hochzeitsreise dort einen Platz reservieren, um dich zu überraschen, aber man sagte mir, sie wären auf mindestens drei Monate im Voraus ausgebucht."

Kermit zog leicht an Caras Hand. "Dann hatte ich wohl einfach Glück", meinte er leichthin. "Aber wenn du weiterhin wie eine Salzsäule hier herum stehst, werden wir es nicht schaffen, pünktlich dort zu sein."

Die junge Frau kniff argwöhnisch die Augen zusammen. "Da ist doch irgendetwas, das du mir nicht sagen willst? Auch ein Kermit Griffin bekommt nicht ohne weiteres eine Reservierung, du bist nicht der liebe Gott. Sag schon, hast du auch diesem Besitzer das Leben gerettet, oder kennst du einen der Maitre, oder hast du etwa mal dort gearbeitet?", sprudelte es aus ihr hervor, während sie endlich wieder in Bewegung setzte.

"Weder das eine noch das andere. Ich hatte einfach Glück", wiederholte er seine vorige Aussage.

"Du schwindelst", sagte Cara ihm auf den Kopf zu.

Kermit wand sich innerlich ein wenig. Es war unwahrscheinlich, wie gut sie ihn nach der kurzen Zeit ihres Zusammenseins schon einschätzen konnte.

"Also gut, ich hatte jemand, der das für mich arrangiert hat. Zufrieden?", gab er zu.

"Und wer?", fragte sie prompt.

"Da will ich nun wie ein Held vor dir dastehen, weil es mir gelungen ist, dort einen Platz zu ergattern und du nimmst mir dieses Vergnügen. Das ist nicht gut für mein Selbstbewusstsein", wich er der Frage aus.

"Wer?"

Kermit fummelte an seiner Brille herum. Absichtlich ließ er sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit mit der Antwort. Erst als sie ihn ungeduldig in die Seite knuffte, murmelte er ein leises: "Rykker."

Cara furchte die Stirn, während sie angestrengt nachdachte. "Wer ist das? Ich glaube, ich habe ihn noch nicht kennen gelernt, oder?"

*Und wenn es nach mir geht, dann bleibt es auch dabei*, dachte Kermit. Laut meinte er: "Nein, den kennst du nicht. Es ist jemand aus meiner Vergangenheit."

"Auch ein Söldner?", hakte sie neugierig nach.

"So etwas in der Art", wehrte er ab. "Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du mir keine Fragen mehr stellen würdest."

Traurigkeit überschattete Caras Gesichtszüge. "Du und deine Geheimnisse. Du weißt beinahe alles über mich. Aber ich…ich kenne kaum etwas von deiner Vergangenheit. Es muss doch Dinge geben, die du mir über dich erzählen kannst, ohne Staatsgeheimnisse auszuplaudern."

Kermit zog seine junge Frau an sich und strich ihr entschuldigend über die Haare. "Ja, die gibt es. Und du hast noch jede Menge Zeit, mehr über mich zu erfahren. Aber muss das jetzt sein?"

Dass sie diese Antwort nicht sehr mochte, zeigte sie ihm deutlich. Sie entwand sich seiner leichten Umarmung und ging merklich auf Abstand.

"Nein, natürlich nicht.", meinte sie nur und ging dann im Eiltempo vorne draus.

Kermit folgte ihr langsamer hinterher und überlegte, wie er sie aufheitern konnte. Es gab nun mal Dinge, die konnte er ihr niemals erzählen. Dazu gehörte unter anderem Information über Rykker. Nicht, dass er ihr nicht erzählen könnte, woher er ihn kannte, aber je weniger sie wusste, desto sicherer war sie. Irgendwie musste es ihm gelingen ihr beizubringen, ihn nicht über alles in seiner Vergangenheit auszufragen. Das würde nur sehr schwer werden, denn seine kleine Frau war von Natur aus Neugierig und neigte dazu, den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen.

Er musste an Annie denken und die Art und Weise, wie sie ihr Leben mit Paul im Griff hatte. Er nahm sich vor, mit Annie über das Problem zu reden und sie zu bitten, Cara begreiflich zu machen, was es hieß mit einem ehemaligen Söldner zusammen zu sein. Vielleicht konnte Annie mit ihrer mütterlichen Art da einiges bewirken. Er hoffte es sehr.

Seine Befürchtung, Cara würde noch eine ganze Weile mit ihm sauer sein, erwies sich als unbegründet. Schon nachdem sie im Hotel angekommen waren und Cara sich in ihr Abendkleid schälte, kehrte sie zu ihrem fröhlichen Selbst zurück.

Nachdem sie sich schick gemacht hatten, brachte eine bereitstehende Limousine sie zu ihrem Ziel. Sie verlebten einen wunderschönen Abend in heimeliger Atmosphäre und einem Gourmetdinner der Extraklasse. Kermit kam es vor, als würde seine Prinzessin den gesamten Saal zum Leuchten bringen, so sehr strahlte sie. Manchmal vergaß er zwischendrin sogar das Essen, weil er sie einfach nur beobachtete. Sie sah aber auch zum Anbeißen aus in ihrem tief ausgeschnittenen nachtblauen Abendkleid mit dem weit schwingenden Rock, das ihre zierliche Figur wunderbar betonte und die Farbe ihrer Augen unterstrich. Es amüsierte ihn köstlich, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkte, wie sehr der dienstbeflissene Maitre sie anhimmelte. Auch andere Männer warfen ihr bewundernde Blicke zu und Kermit fühlte so etwas wie Besitzerstolz in sich aufwallen. Mit kleinen Gesten und sanften Berührungen machte er den vermeintlichen Nebenbuhlern klar, zu wem sie gehörte. Kurzum genoss er den Abend in vollen Zügen.

Nach dem reichhaltigen Abendessen schlenderten sie noch eine Weile durch die kleinen Strassen. Dabei blieben sie oft an dunklen Ecken stehen und küssten sich leidenschaftlich, bevor sie weiter gingen. Kermit kam sich vor wie ein Schuljunge auf dem ersten Date, denn so hatte er es damals mit seinen ersten Freundinnen auch gemacht.

Eine gute Stunde später kehrten sie zu der wartenden Limousine zurück und ließen sich zum Hotel fahren, um dort eine weitere, unauslöschliche Nacht voller Liebe und Zuneigung zu verbringen.

 

Kapitel 4

Peter fuhr nachdenklich den Highway entlang. Seine Gedanken kreisten unablässig um Paul. Er wusste schon, warum Annie ihn und Jody für das Wochenende eingeladen hatte, denn sein Pflegevater hatte am Samstag Geburtstag. Wahrscheinlich wollte Annie nicht alleine sein, denn gerade an solch speziellen Tagen dachte man viel an die Menschen, die nicht bei einem sein konnten. Des weiteren fragte er sich unablässig, welchen Deal Paul abgeschlossen haben musste, wenn Annie so überreizt reagierte. Es konnte einfach nichts Gutes sein, soviel war ihm klar.

Ein lautes Hupen riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Im letzten Moment riss Peter das Steuer herum, vollkommen überrascht davon, dass er sich halb auf der rechten Fahrbahn befand und ihn nur wenige Zentimeter davon trennten, ein Auto zu schrammen. Erleichtert stieß er die Luft aus. Das war gerade noch mal gut gegangen. Man sollte eben nicht auf der Überholspur fahren, wenn man nicht bei der Sache war. Im Rückspiegel sah er, wie der andere Fahrer ihm erbost einen Vogel zeigte. Er zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern und setzte seine Fahrt fort. Allerdings achtete er nun peinlich genau auf den Verkehr.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle parkte Peter seinen blauen Stealth vor dem mehrstöckigen Backsteingebäude mitten in Chinatown, das er nun sein Zuhause nannte. Seltsamerweise vermisste er seine ehemalige Wohnung in dem Apartmentkomplex nahe dem Hafen überhaupt nicht. Es lag wohl daran, dass er sich in dem Haus wesentlich freier bewegen konnte, ohne dass sich jemand beschwerte, er hätte den Fernseher zu laut oder die Türen knallte. Zudem verfügte er über wesentlich mehr Platz, da Caine ihm großzügig die gesamte zweite Etage zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

Er empfand es als puren Luxus, dass er sich hier ein Zimmer leisten konnte, das nur der Meditation und dem Kung Fu diente. So etwas wäre in seiner früheren Wohnung undenkbar gewesen. Neben dem Schlaf- Wohn- und Meditationszimmer hatte er sogar noch einen ganzen Raum frei, in dem bis jetzt nur sein Computer und das Eisenbahnset drin stand. So wenig wie er dieses Zimmer benutzte, konnte man es schon unbewohnt nennen. Falls Jody irgendwann zu ihm ziehen sollte, konnte man es dann ohne weiteres umbauen, z.B. in ein Kinderzimmer.

Der Atem stockte Peter. Was dachte er denn da? Er und Jody standen gerade mal am Anfang ihrer Beziehung, wieso musste er denn ausgerechnet jetzt an Kinder denken? So weit war es noch lange nicht. Insgeheim hegte er eh die Befürchtung, dass er kein guter Vater sein würde. Vielleicht hatte er die Caine-Gene geerbt und würde sich irgendwann auch einmal auf Wanderschaft begeben. Die Vorstellung wie sein Sohn – oder seine Tochter – sich fühlen würde, wenn er immer mal wieder für ein paar Tage, Wochen oder Monate verschwinden würde, war ihm unerträglich. Ganz sicher wollte er das seinem Nachwuchs nicht antun. In dieser Beziehung wollte er ganz und gar nicht so sein wie Caine…oder Paul.

"Verdammt, jetzt komm mal wieder zu dir!", sprach er laut aus und boxte gegen das Lenkrad. "Es wird Zeit, dass du auf andere Gedanken kommst."

Ärgerlich auf sich selbst, riss er die Fahrertüre auf und sprang aus dem Wagen. Gleich drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, spurtete er die Feuertreppe zu seiner Wohnung hinauf und hoffte, dass Caine seine Stimmung nicht fühlte und plötzlich auftauchte.

Wenigstens das klappte. Ohne Unterbrechung erreichte er den zweiten Stock. Von innerer Unruhe getrieben, begab er sich schnurstracks in den Übungsraum und begann mit ein paar Tai Chi Übungen zum Aufwärmen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihm, dass ihm ungefähr eine Stunde Zeit blieb, bis Jody von ihrer Schicht kam.

Peter trainierte wie ein Besessener, erpicht darauf, seine innere Ruhe wieder zu gewinnen, die ihm heute im Laufe des Nachmittags irgendwie abhanden gekommen war. Von Tai Chi ging er über zu einigen schweren Kung Fu Katas, die er mit der Geschmeidigkeit eines Tigers ausführte. Bald spürte er erste Ermüdungserscheinungen, aber er dachte nicht daran, eine Pause einzulegen. Bei einer besonders schweren Drehung verlor er das Gleichgewicht und krachte auf den Boden. Nach Luft ringend, den Kopf gesenkt, versuchte er den Schmerz des Aufpralls anzunehmen und dann zu entlassen. Es gelang ihm nur zum Teil und er erhob sich stöhnend, wobei er sich die Hand gegen die pochende Hüfte presste. Erst ein paar Sekunden später richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

Mit zittrigen Fingern fuhr Peter sich durch die feuchten Haare, nachdem das Pulsieren in seiner Hüfte endlich nachgelassen hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Schwerter und Lanzen an der Wand. Unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich an den Schwertkampf gegen Meister Khan, wo er darum gekämpft hatte, als Bojaya für den chinesischen Kaiser zugelassen zu werden.

Wie in Trance ging er auf das matt glänzende Metall an der Wand zu und nahm es aus der Halterung. Das Katana lag schwer und kühl in seiner Hand. Er hob es an und strich prüfend mit seinem Daumen über die rasiermesserscharfe Klinge. Ein kleiner Blutstropfen bildete sich an der Fingerkuppe, er steckte sie in den Mund und leckte das Blut ab. Die winzige Wunde hörte sofort auf zu bluten. Plötzlich musste er grinsen. *Hätte ich mir denken können, dass das Schwert auch nach Jahren noch so scharf geschliffen sein wird.*

Beinahe vergnügt ließ er das Katana ein paar Mal in seiner Hand herum wirbeln, ein Trick, den ihm einer der Jungen damals im Tempel beigebracht hatte. Dann stellte er sich in der Mitte des Raumes auf und begann mit einigen leichten und langsamen Übungen im Schwertkampf. Schnell wurde er sicherer und bald blitze und blinkte das Metall nur so auf, als er mit ihm durch das Zimmer wirbelte und in Gedanken den Kampf gegen Khan noch einmal durchspielte.

Der von Anfang an angestrebte Effekt trat ein. Mit jeder Drehung, jedem Sprung, jedem Stich spürte der ehemalige Cop, wie ein Stück Anspannung seinen Körper verließ. Er vollendete die Übung mit eleganten, rasend schnell ausgeführten Drehungen und einem letzten Stich gegen den imaginären Gegner.

Lächelnd stand er da in dem guten Gewissen, auch den Schwertkampf noch zu beherrschen, obwohl er ihn, zum Missfallen seines Vaters, so gut wie nie übte. Peter beugte sich nach vorne, seine Brust hob sich in schweren Atemzügen und Schweiß tropfte ihm von der Stirn. Nachdem er sich etwas erholt hatte, holte er einen weichen Lappen aus der Küche und polierte das Schwert ausgiebig, bevor er es befriedigt zurück an seinen Platz hängte. Zumindest für den Augenblick hatte er seine innere Ruhe wieder gefunden und befand sich mit sich und der Welt im Reinen.

Beschwingten Schrittes schlenderte Peter ins Schlafzimmer, wo er ein frisches T-Shirt, Unterwäsche und eine bequeme Jeans aus dem Schrank kramte. Er zog sich aus, warf die verschwitzten Sachen in den Wäschekorb und machte sich auf ins Bad. Dort drehte er die Dusche auf und stellte die Temperatur so heiß ein, wie er es ertragen konnte. Dann begab er sich unter den kräftigen Strahl und ließ das Wasser mit geschlossenen Augen über seinen athletischen Körper prasseln. Er seufzte zufrieden, das tat seinen überanstrengten Muskeln mehr als gut.

Er blieb unter der Dusche, bis das Wasser langsam kälter wurde. Erst dann stellte er den Strahl ab, schnappte sich ein Badehandtuch und trocknete sich ab. Während er über seine Brust rubbelte, schaute er in den beschlagenen Spiegel. Er hielt inne, säuberte die glatte Fläche vom Wasserdampf und betrachtete sich genauer.

Am Rande seiner unteren Rippe verlief eine schmale, schwach rötlich gefärbte Narbe, eine Erinnerung an einen Streifschuss, und die Hüfte zierte ein sich langsam verfärbender blauer Fleck, der wohl von seinem vorherigen Sturz auf den Boden herrührte. Es gab noch ein paar weitere Zeichen der Gewalt in seinem Leben: am Bauch, an der Brust, unterhalb des rechten Armes, aber diese Narben waren mittlerweile schon so verblasst, dass er schon genau hinsehen musste, um noch etwas erkennen zu können.

Abgesehen davon zeichneten sich ausgeprägte, geschmeidige Muskeln unter der gebräunten Haut ab. Sein Sixpack trat deutlich hervor, ebenso seine Rippen. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht und strich sich mit beiden Händen über die haarlose Brust. "Gut, Annie hat Recht, das ein oder andere Kilo kann ich wirklich noch vertragen, aber sonst…" Er pfiff leise durch die Zähne. "Nicht schlecht, Herr Specht. Kein Wunder liebt es Jody, sich an mich zu kuscheln und will mir immer das Hemd ausziehen."

Er musste lachen. "Aber Hallo, eingebildet bist du ja gar nicht, Peter Caine. Wenn das Jody hört, dann bist du fällig. Zum Glück ist sie noch nicht da."

Vergnügt pfeifend schnappte er sich das T-Shirt und zog es sich über den Kopf. Unterwäsche und Hose folgte. Die Socken ließ er weg, denn er mochte es, genau wie sein Vater, den blanken Boden unter seinen Füßen zu spüren. Allerdings war er noch längst nicht so abgehärtet wie er, so dass er sich das Barfußlaufen nur hier in der Wohnung gönnte.

Der junge Shaolin tapste in die Küche und setzte einen Topf mit Wasser auf. Aus einem Bastkorb fischte er zwei Knoblauchzehen und eine große Zwiebel, holte sich ein Holzbrett und Messer und setzte sich damit an den Tisch. Nachdem er das Gemüse klein geschnitten hatte, erhob er sich und brachte alles an den Herd. Aus dem Hängeschrank griff er eine Pfanne ließ einen großzügigen Schwung Öl hinein laufen und wartete, bis es sich erhitzt hatte. Darin briet er die Zwiebeln und Knoblauch an. Aus dem Kühlschrank folgte noch eine Packung Hackfleisch, die er ebenfalls in die Pfanne tat. Eine halbe Tube Tomatenmark, Gewürze und zwei Dosen geschälte Tomaten folgten alsbald. Er wollte gerade die Spaghettis in das mittlerweile kochende Wasser geben, als Jody herein gewirbelt kam.

"Mh, das riecht lecker", ließ sie verlauten. Sie kam auf ihn zu und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Hallo, mein Schatz."

Peter ließ die Nudeln achtlos fallen, drehte sich herum und nahm seine Herzallerliebste in die Arme. "Hallo auch dir", murmelte er, bevor er seine Lippen auf die ihren drückte.

Die blondgelockte Polizistin schmiegte sich sofort in Peters Arme und kam ihm mit all ihrer Leidenschaft entgegen. Der anfangs so zurückhaltende Begrüßungskuss wandelte sich schnell in ein Feuer der Begehrens.

Jody war es, die sich, leicht außer Atem, zuerst von ihm löste und nach dem Rührlöffel griff. "Es riecht angebrannt."

Der junge Shaolin zuckte die Schultern. "Was soll's." Er wollte wieder nach ihr greifen, aber sie schlug lachend seine Hand zur Seite.

"Tut mir leid, Schatz, aber nur von Luft und Liebe kann ich nicht leben. Hast du schon Salz in das Wasser getan?"

Seufzend zog Peter seine Finger zurück und schob die Unterlippe schmollend vor. "Du hast das Essen lieber als mich", beschwerte er sich. "Kein Salz."

"Nein, mein Lieber. Aber ich habe gelernt, Prioritäten zu setzen. Und diesmal kommt zuerst mein Magen an die Reihe. Du willst doch, dass ich bei Kräften bleibe, damit ich für alle Schandtaten bereit bin, oder etwa nicht?"

Grinsend griff Peter nach dem Salzbehälter und ließ eine großzügige Portion ins Wasser rieseln.

"Du bist eine Frau nach meinem Geschmack. Weißt du das?"

"Na klar doch. Bei dir geht Liebe im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes doch durch den Magen.", erwiderte sie glucksend.

"Hey, so schlimm bin ich nun auch nicht.", protestierte er erneut und zupfte an Jodys Locken.

"Dazu sage ich nichts ohne meinen Anwalt. Und lass meine Haare los, sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, dich an den Tisch anzuketten."

Peters Augen nahmen einen dunklen Glanz an. Er strich mit beiden Händen besitzergreifend über ihren Rücken und umschlang dann ihre Taille. Von hinten drückte er sich eng an sich.

"Aber nur, wenn du das später wieder gut machst", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

Ein Schauer lief durch Jodys Körper, aber sie blieb standhaft. Sie drückte ihren Po nach hinten, so dass sich Peter gezwungen sah, sie loszulassen.

"Nachtisch gibt es erst später", wies sie ihn mit nicht ganz fester Stimme zurecht. "Bevor das Essen nun wirklich noch anbrennt, würde ich vorschlagen, du deckst schon mal den Tisch. In zwei Minuten ist alles fertig."

Murrend fügte sich der ehemalige Cop in sein Schicksal.

Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich über die Geschehnisse des Tages. Wie so oft versetzte es Peter einen kleinen Stich, wenn Jody von all den Vorkommnissen auf dem Revier sprach. Obwohl er sich in der Rolle des Shaolin die meiste Zeit ausgelastet und erfüllt fühlte, änderte es nichts an der Tatsache, dass er seine alten Kollegen vom Revier vermisste. Die kleinen Neckereien untereinander, den Zusammenhalt und auch den Nervenkitzel, ja selbst die Büroarbeiten wünschte er sich an manchen Tag wieder herbei. Gemeinsame Abende im Delanceys mit der ganzen Truppe konnte man eben nicht mit der richtigen Arbeit vergleichen. Ihm fehlte die Detektivarbeit manchmal mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Auch wenn er ab und an bei Fällen in Chinatown mit dem 101. Revier zusammen arbeitete - so verdiente er wenigstens etwas und konnte sich daher seinen Wagen noch leisten, dank Captain Simms, die das alles in die Wege geleitet hatte – war das nur ein schwacher Abklatsch dessen, was er früher in Festanstellung geleistet hatte.

"Ach übrigens, Kermit hat heute beim Captain angerufen."

Der Name seines Freundes ließ ihn aufhorchen. "Ist etwas passiert?", erkundigte er sich aufgeregt.

Jody sah ihn erstaunt an. "Nein, wie kommst du denn da drauf? Er wollte sich nur erkundigen, wie die Dinge so stehen." Schalk blitzte in ihren Augen auf. "Du kennst doch Kermit. Dass sein Baby, sprich sein Computer, auf dem Revier ganz verlassen da steht, bereitet ihm Magenschmerzen. Ich wette, wenn er könnte, würde er mit dem Ding noch reden und ihm sagen, er kommt bald wieder."

Peter stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. "Wie geht es den beiden, hat Karen was gesagt?"

"Na wie soll es zwei Flitterwöchnern auf der Hochzeitsreise schon gehen? Wunderbar natürlich."

Der ehemalige Cop streckte Jody, ganz unshaolinmäßig, die Zunge heraus. "Bei den beiden weiß man doch nun wirklich nicht, in welche Abenteuer sie stolpern."

"Och, wenn du nicht dabei bist, sehe ich da eigentlich weniger eine Gefahr", grinste Jody breit.

Peters Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. Alle Fröhlichkeit verschwand, er warf seiner Freundin einen eisigen Blick zu. "Ja natürlich, es liegt immer an mir, wenn etwas passiert. Ganz klar." Ruckartig erhob er sich und brachte seinen leeren Teller zur Spüle. Als Jody nach ihm greifen wollte, wich er ihr aus.

In seinem Inneren durchlebte er im Zeitraffer noch einmal den Tag, ganz besonders intensiv den Streit mit Annie. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Gewissensbisse mit aller Macht zurückkehrten. Die innere Ruhe, um die er im Meditationszimmer so sehr gerungen hatte, war plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Das alles schürte seinen Zorn. Jodies Ausspruch war der berühmte Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen brachte.

"Tut mir leid, habe ich da einen wunden Punkt erwischt? Das wollte ich nicht, Peter", meinte sie bedrückt.

Der Shaolin verbiss sich eine Bemerkung. Er musste einige Male tief ein und aus atmen, um den Ärger zu unterdrücken. Allerdings gelang ihm das so gut wie nicht. Missmutig ließ er Wasser in die Spüle ein und machte sich daran, das Geschirr zu spülen. "Vergiss es", murmelte er.

"Peter, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Entschuldige bitte", wagte Jody einen weiteren Vorstoß und berührte zaghaft seine Hand.

Der ehemalige Cop zog seinen Arm zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Wasser spritzte auf, als er herum wirbelte und Jody anfunkelte. "Ich sagte vergiss es!", brüllte er sie unvermittelt an.

Die Polizistin machte vor Schreck zwei Schritte zurück. Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an. "Sag mal, kannst du mir verraten, was plötzlich in dich gefahren ist? Ich machte nur eine spaßige Bemerkung, zumindest dachte ich das. Außerdem habe ich mich schon bei dir entschuldigt. Das, was ich gesagt habe, rechtfertig keineswegs deinen Ausbruch."

"Und ich habe dich darum gebeten, das zu vergessen. Also lass es auch bleiben", gab er unnachgiebig zurück.

Jody strich sich fahrig durch die Lockenpracht, ihre Augen sprühten Blitze. "Ich glaube, du tickst nicht mehr ganz richtig, mein Lieber! Erstens hast du mir rein gar nichts zu befehlen und zweitens habe ich absolut keine Lust, ein Spielball deiner Launen zu sein. Eben noch lachst du mit mir und dann sage ich unabsichtlich etwas, was dir nicht schmeckt und du verwandelst dich von Dr. Jekyll in Mr. Hyde."

"Wenn dir das nicht passt, dann weißt du wo die Türe ist!", stieß Peter frostig hervor.

Jody stürmte auf den Stuhl zu, an den sie ihre Handtasche gehängt hatte und riss sie an sich. "Gut, wenn es das ist, was du willst, dann nehme ich deine Anregung gerne auf", schrie sie.

Als ihm dämmerte, was er gerade anrichtete, hätte er sich am Liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Mit seinem Ausbruch überspannte er den Bogen ziemlich. Warum musste er auch nur immer reden ohne nachzudenken? Von einem Moment zum anderen verpuffte sein Ärger. Er kam mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf sie zu.

"Jody, sorry, ich…"

Weiter kam er nicht. Seine Geliebte hielt die Handtasche wie ein Schutzschild vor sich. Ihr Blick warnte ihn, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

"Weißt du was, Peter Caine? Wenn du deine Sinne wieder beisammen hast, kannst du dich gerne bei mir melden. Vielleicht…aber nur vielleicht…nehme ich dann deine Entschuldigung an."

"Jody", wisperte er, doch sie schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf.

Sie drehte sie sich herum und stürmte aus der Wohnung. Ihre Absätze klickten laut und verärgert auf dem Metall der Feuertreppe.

Peters ausgestreckter Arm schwebte noch immer mitten in der Luft. Langsam nahm er ihn herunter. "Verdammt", murmelte er.

Ungeweinte Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, als er sich bewusst wurde, wie mies er die Frau, die er liebte, eben behandelt hatte. Es musste viel passieren, bis Jodys Temperament mit ihr durchging, aber er hatte es eben bravourös geschafft. Und all dies nur wegen einer Lappalie – einer dahin geworfenen Bemerkung. Im Nachhinein konnte er sein Verhalten selbst nicht mehr verstehen. Verzweifelt strich er durch seine Haare. Er wankte die wenigen Meter bis zum Sofa, ließ sich darauf sinken und vergrub den Kopf zwischen den Händen.

"Jody, verzeih mir bitte, es tut mir so leid", stöhnte er auf. "Ich bin so ein Idiot. Das wollte ich nicht."

"Ja, das bist du wirklich", ertönte es plötzlich.

Erstaunt und erschreckt hob Peter den Kopf. Er entdeckte Jody, die gegen dem Türrahmen lehnte und ihn musterte. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer keimte in ihm auf. Ängstlich, es könne sich um ein Trugbild handeln, starrte er sie nur an.

Die Blondine wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. "Ich konnte so einfach nicht gehen, mit all der Wut und Enttäuschung. Es ist unser erster Streit und wir sollten doch in der Lage sein, die ganze Angelegenheit wie Erwachsene zu bereinigen", erklärte sie unsicher.

"Ja, das finde ich auch", gab er zurück, nachdem er endlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. In stummer Aufforderung rückte er auf dem Sofa etwas zur Seite.

Sehr zögernd kam Jody seiner Bitte nach und setzte sich neben ihn, wenn auch in gebührendem Abstand."

"Jody, es tut mir sehr leid. Ich…"

"Peter, es tut mir sehr leid. Ich…"

Verdutzt hielten beide inne, ein erstes Lächeln zuckte um Jodys Lippen.

"Lassen wir die Entschuldigungen mal beiseite.", begann sie. "Mich würde viel mehr interessieren, was genau ich getan haben soll, dass du dich so aufgeregt hast."

Peter stieß die Luft aus. "Wenn ich das so genau wüsste, Jody. Eigentlich war kein Grund vorhanden. Wie du schon sagtest, hast du nur eine harmlose Bemerkung gemacht. Ich fürchte, das alles hatte nichts direkt mit dir zu tun, sondern einfach mit allem hier."

Der Shaolin beschrieb einen Halbkreis und streckte dann seine Hand nach seiner Liebsten aus. Sie ergriff sie und drückte sie sanft.

"Hast du einen schweren Tag gehabt? Beim Essen haben wir nur über mich geredet." Sie sah ihn mitfühlend an.

"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Es ist nur…nun, ich habe heute Annie besucht und wir hatten einen kleinen Disput. Dabei ging es um Paul. Ich merke, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst und fühle mich so hilflos, dass ich ihr nicht helfen kann. Außerdem hat Paul am Samstag Geburtstag und ich musste schon die ganze Zeit an ihn denken. Deswegen hatte ich auch noch beinahe einen Unfall auf dem Heimweg. Irgendwie…" Er stockte und fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen. "Ach ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie war heute doch der Wurm drin."

Jody legte die Stirn in Falten. "Wenn ich das richtig sehe, bist du heute schlicht und ergreifend aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten. Da genügte dann ein kleiner Funken und du bist in deiner unnachahmlichen Art in die Luft gegangen."

Peter dachte eine Weile über ihre Worte nach, dann meinte er: "Ja, ich glaube so kann man es ausdrücken. Jody ich…"

Die Polizistin erhob die Hand und stoppte Peters Redefluss. "Wage es nicht, dich noch einmal zu entschuldigen. Die ganze Sache ist vergeben und vergessen, okay?"

Der junge Shaolin nickte eifrig. Die Erleichterung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er breitete stumm die Arme aus. Jody überbrückte den kleinen Abstand und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Schatz, wenn du darüber reden möchtest, egal was dich bedrückt, ich habe immer ein offenes Ohr für dich. Egal wann und egal wo", wisperte Jody.

Peter tupfte ihr einen sanften Kuss aufs Haar und zog tief ihren Duft in seine Lungen ein. "Danke, das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen, Süße. Du bist einfach die Beste."

"Ich weiß", gab sie selbstzufrieden zurück und hob ihren Kopf. "Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Versöhnungskuss?"

"Gerne."

Peter nahm die Einladung sogleich an und sie fanden zusammen in einen Reigen aus Verzeihen und Vergeben.

 

Kapitel 5

"Kermit, schau mal. Ich glaube, ich habe die perfekte Karte für Peter gefunden."

Der ehemalige Söldner trat hinter Cara und schaute ihr über die Schulter. Auf der Postkarte konnte er einen Ausschnitt des Strandes und des Meeres von Xanadu Beach erkennen. Im Vordergrund räkelten sich vier Strandschönheiten, die ihre beinahe entblößten Pos, sie alle trugen nur einen winzigen G-String, direkt in die Kamera hielten. Darunter stand in glitzernden Lettern: Schade, dass du nicht hier bist. Und darunter folgte noch ein kleineres geschriebenes: Ätsch!

"Hm, wie schnell kannst du rennen?", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

Cara drehte sich herum und wedelte mit ihrem Preis unter seiner Nase herum. Unschuldig sah sie ihn an.

"Warum?"

"Nun ja, wenn Peter diese Karte bekommt und dich erwischt, dann zieht er dir das Fell über die Ohren. Er ist garantiert schneller als du."

Die junge Frau zwinkerte frech. "Peter tut mir nichts. Außerdem werde ich ihm verklickern, dass du die Karte heraus gesucht hast."

"Hey!", rief Kermit indigniert aus, doch Cara lachte nur fröhlich, tippte ihm auf die Nase, drehte sich herum und lief prompt zu dem Verkäufer um zu bezahlen.

Noch an Ort und Stelle zog sie einen Stift aus ihrer Handtasche hervor und füllte die Karte aus. Sie beschränkte sich auf die üblichen Floskeln, was man so auf eine Postkarte schrieb und fügte tatsächlich an, dass sie Kermit nicht dazu hatte überreden können, eine andere Karte zu nehmen. Der Detective schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte, seiner Frau das Stück Papier zu entwenden, doch sie blockte seine halbherzigen Bemühungen meisterhaft ab. Schließlich gab er es auf.

"Ob man um diese Zeit hier noch irgendwo ein Postamt findet?", überlegte sie laut.

"Nachts um zehn? Du machst Witze", entgegnete Kermit.

Der Verkäufer mischte sich ein. Weiße Zähne blitzten auf in dem wettergegerbten, dunkelhäutigem Gesicht. "Kleines Fräulein, wenn sie suchen Laden zu abgeben von Post, dann sie gehen nächste Straße zu Armando Geschäft. Er nehmen an und schicken fort", sagte er freundlich mit ausländischem Akzent.

"Na wer sagt's denn", verkündete Cara zufrieden. Sie bedankte sich überschwänglich bei dem netten Mann und zog Kermit an der Hand aus dem kleinen Laden.

Der ehemalige Söldner rollte hinter seiner dunklen Sonnenbrille die Augen. Bei seiner Frau war er wirklich vor keiner Überraschung sicher. Innerlich amüsierte er sich schon ziemlich über ihre ungestüme Art, aber er schwor sich, das ihr gegenüber niemals zuzugeben.

Auf dem ganzen Weg zu dem anderen Laden beschwerte er sich und versuchte immer wieder, ihr das Schriftstück zu entwinden. Natürlich gelang es ihm nicht, dafür hatte er aber einen Grund, wieder Körperkontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen und Cara spielte natürlich auch mit. Denn, hätte er die Postkarte wirklich ernsthaft gewollt, hätte sie keine Chance gegen ihn.

Mit viel Kichern seitens Cara und leicht außer Atem erreichten sie nach kurzer Zeit den von dem Verkäufer beschriebenen Laden. Wie bei dem anderen Geschäft auch, handelte es sich hier um einen winzigen Raum, der mit allem möglichen Krimskrams, was einen Touristen so interessieren könnte, voll gestopft war. Schon am Eingang prangte ihnen ein Schild entgegen, welches in verschiedenen Sprachen, und nicht immer unbedingt richtig geschrieben, verkündete, dass hier rund um die Uhr Post angenommen wurde.

Vergnügt betrat die junge Frau den Laden und steuerte sofort auf die Theke zu. Sie legte die Postkarte auf das Tischchen und verkündete der bildhübschen und blutjungen Verkäuferin hinter der Theke, dass sie Post aufgeben wolle. Kermit fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob das junge Ding um diese Zeit überhaupt noch aufbleiben durfte, denn das Mädchen schätzte er auf höchstens dreizehn oder vierzehn Jahre. Hier auf den Bahamas tickten die Uhren wohl einfach anders.

Belustigt schaute er zu, wie seine Frau das Mädchen in eine lockere Unterhaltung verstrickte und mit ihr scherzte, während sie aus dem reichhaltigen Angebot eine besonders hübsche Briefmarke heraussuchte und die Karte versandfertig machte. Er selbst hielt sich ziemlich im Hintergrund auf, denn ihm war aufgefallen, dass das Kind ihn ziemlich erschreckt angeschaut hatte. Wahrscheinlich fragte sie sich, wie so viele, warum er mitten in der Nacht eine Sonnenbrille auf der Nase trug.

Nachdem Cara sich gebührend von dem jungen Ding verabschiedet hatte, verließen sie den Laden. Sie schaute keck zu ihm auf.

"So, nun kannst du nichts mehr machen, mein Lieber."

"Mir fallen viele Dinge ein, die ich machen könnte, wertes Weib." Er beugte sich dicht zu ihr herab. "Aber die sind allesamt nicht für die Öffentlichkeit geeignet."

Prompt errötete seine Prinzessin sanft. "Gott, du bist wirklich unersättlich", murmelte sie. "Wenn du so weiter machst, kann ich bald nicht mehr laufen."

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich DAS im Sinn hatte?"

"Ach nicht?" Schon kam wieder ihre Neugier hervor. "Was denn dann?"

Wie es Cara vorhin bei ihm gemacht hatte, gab er ihr einen zarten Nasenstüber und lief einfach los. "Das binde ich dir nicht auf die Nase", meinte er geheimnisvoll über seine Schulter hinweg.

Mit schnellen Schritten holte die langhaarige Blondine zu ihm auf und fasste nach seiner Hand. "Nun sag schon, das ist nicht fair", bettelte sie.

Kermit schüttelte verwegen den Kopf. "Nur über meine Leiche. Ich sage nichts dazu."

"Menno. Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was du vorhast, dann schläfst du heute Nacht auf der Couch.", versuchte sie ihre bessere Hälfte zu erpressen.

Kermit musste lachen. "Damit schneidest du dich doch nur ins eigene Fleisch. Wer schlingt sich denn im Schlaf um meinen Körper wie so eine Liane?", spöttelte er.

"Na wenn du dich so breit machst, da muss ich doch schauen, wo ich bleibe", suchte sie sofort nach einer Ausrede.

"Ach ja. Deshalb ist auch eine Hälfte des Bettes immer vollkommen leer, weil ich mich so breit mache. Kapiert. Ich frage mich nur, warum das seltsamerweise immer nur deine Betthälfte betrifft?"

Cara sah ein, dass sie dieses Spiel verlieren würde. Sie gab ihm einen leichten Schubs gegen die Schulter und hakte sich dann bei ihm ein.

"Okay, ich gebe auf, du hast gewonnen. Bist du nun zufrieden?", versetzte sie in einem unterwürfigen Tonfall.

Eine Augenbraue schob sich über den Brillenrand hinweg. "Beinahe. Ich möchte nur wissen, was du jetzt noch machen willst."

Cara blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Es ist beinahe Mitternacht. Die Zeit verfliegt. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ziemlich müde und würde gerne zum Hotel zurück."

"Aha, und wer ist nun unersättlich?", fragte Kermit prompt.

Die junge Frau seufzte indigniert. "Zum Schlafen meine ich. Und nur zum Schlafen, denn irgendwann muss ich mich auch mal erholen."

Besorgnis stieg in Kermit auf. Er fragte sich, ob er seine Angetraute wohl überforderte und musterte sie kritisch. Ansehen konnte er ihr nichts, sie sah aus wie das blühende Leben. Oder sah sie vielleicht doch ein bisschen rot aus? Unwillkürlich hob er seine Hand und fühlte ihre Stirn.

Cara zuckte zurück. "Lass das, ich bin nicht krank, nur müde. Immerhin waren wir heute den ganzen Tag unterwegs und die Nächte sind auch ziemlich kurz, weil ein gewisser jemand einen unersättlichen Appetit zutage fördert."

Kermit ließ den Arm sinken und zuckte die Schultern, den Seitenhieb übersah er großzügig. Er murmelte etwas Undefinierbares und umfasste ihre Taille. "Soll ich uns ein Taxi rufen?"

Cara schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, die Nacht ist so wunderschön, ich würde schon noch gerne bis zum Hotel laufen. Weit kann es nicht mehr sein, oder?"

Kermit blieb stehen, um sich zu orientieren. Mit lang antrainierter Präzision rief er sich den Stadtplan ins Gedächtnis zurück und ging die Strecke durch, die sie hinter sich gebracht hatten.

"Wenn wir den Weg zurückgehen, den wir gekommen sind, werden wir wohl mindestens vierzig Minuten brauchen." Er deutete nach Rechts. "Wenn du allerdings keinen Wert auf einen weiteren Schaufensterbummel legst, können wir durch die schmalen Gassen hier die Strecke abkürzen. Dann brauchen wir Schätzungsweise höchstens die Hälfte der Zeit. Entscheide du."

"Abkürzen", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Der ehemalige Söldner verbeugte sich spielerisch. "Ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl ihro Hoheit."

Im einvernehmlichen Schweigen machten sie sich auf den Weg, eng aneinander geschmiegt. Zwischendurch musterte Kermit seine Frau immer wieder unauffällig. Er konnte einfach nichts gegen diesen überwältigenden Drang, sie beschützen zu müssen tun. Er wollte, dass es ihr gut ging und sie hatte ihm vorhin wirklich einen Schrecken eingejagt. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er schließlich zugeben musste, dass sie wohl wirklich nur müde und nicht krank war. Innerlich schalt er mit sich selbst, weil er wegen so einer Kleinigkeit gleich überreagierte.

Unvermittelt wurde der ehemalige Söldner aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Aus einer schmalen Seitengasse sprang plötzlich ein Mann hervor und stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. Er reagierte sofort und zog seine Frau hinter sich. Ein Messer blitzte im schalen Licht der Straßenlaterne auf. Nur am Rande bekam er Caras erschreckten Laut mit, zu seiner Erleichterung blieb sie wenigstens hinter ihm.

"Was willst du?", fuhr er den Unbekannten ungehalten an.

Der Angreifer kam einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu und nun konnte er erkennen, dass sich noch um einen Teenager handeln musste. *Schlafen die hier eigentlich nie?*, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf.

Der Junge trug ein schwarzes Shirt zu einer schwarzen Hose. Eine dunkelbraune Baseballkappe thronte auf seinem Kopf, unter der gelockte, blond gefärbte Haare hervor lugten. Die Hand mit der er das Messer hielt zitterte leicht. Entweder hatte der Typ noch nie jemanden überfallen, oder er befand sich auf Entzug. Leider konnte Kermit die Augen in dem dunkelhäutigen Gesicht nicht richtig erkennen, so dass er nicht einschätzen konnte, was der Fall war.

"Euch passiert nichts, wenn ihr mir euer Geld gebt", ließ der Angreifer verlauten.

Ein Hauch von süßlich riechendem Heu, abgestandenem Rauch, Alkohol und etwas undefinierbarem driftete zu Kermit hinüber. Er verdrehte die Augen, denn er kannte diesen gräserartigen Geruch nur allzu gut. Marihuana. Mist, also doch ein Junkie. Wer wusste schon, was der sich sonst noch eingeworfen hatte, nur bei Joints blieb es meist nicht. Da brauchte er gar nicht versuchen, vernünftig mit dem Typ zu reden.

Der ehemalige Söldner empfand dennoch nicht einen Hauch von Angst. Er wusste, diesen Jungen konnte er ohne Probleme überwältigen, solange Cara sich aus der Schusslinie heraus hielt.

"Und wenn wir das nicht tun?", erkundigte er sich mit einem warnenden Grollen in der Stimme.

"Dann schlitze ich dir und deiner Schlampe den Bauch auf und verfüttere eure Gedärme an meinen Hund", drohte er Mann und kam noch einen Schritt näher.

Kermit musste sich auf Lippen beißen, um ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Dieser Angreifer beging gerade den schlimmsten Fehler seines Lebens. Erstens hatte er eben die Angriffsdistanz unterschritten, so dass der Detective leichtes Spiel haben würde und zweitens legte man sich nicht mit einem ehemaligen Söldner an. Unauffällig spannte er seine Muskeln an, bereit jederzeit anzugreifen.

"Kannst du mit dem Ding überhaupt umgehen?", fragte Kermit unvermittelt.

"Wie, was meinst du?"

Also hatte er den Typ doch richtig eingeschätzt. Dessen letzter Jointgenuss konnte noch nicht allzu lange her sein. Ansonsten würde das Jungchen nicht so schwerfällig im Denken sein.

Der Detective deutete süffisant auf das Messer. "Das hier meine ich."

Prompt blickte der Mützenträger auf die Waffe in seiner Hand. Der winzige Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit genügte dem ehemaligen Söldner, um seinen Angriff zu starten. Vollkommen ansatzlos trat er mit dem linken Fuß gegen den Arm seines Gegners und traf ihm hart am Handgelenk. Der Junge schrie entsetzt auf, das Messer flog in hohem Bogen aus seiner Hand. Kermit setzte sofort nach und verpasste ihm einen Schwinger gegen das Kinn, der ihn zu Boden schickte.

In einer fließenden Bewegung setzte sich Kermit auf die Brust des Angreifers und arretierte mit seinen Schenkeln dessen Arme. Dann griff er in sein Holster und zog den Desert Eagle hervor. Diesen presste er dem Jungen gegen die Nase.

"So, und nun sag mir noch einmal, was du mit uns machen willst", grollte er tief aus seiner Kehle.

Der Teenager zitterte wie Espenlaub. Die dunkelhäutige Gesichtshaut nahm die Farbe von hellem Milchkaffee an.

"Bitte", wimmerte er.

"Bitte was?", hakte Kermit gefährlich leise nach und verstärkte den Druck seiner Waffe ein wenig.

Einer Eingebung zufolge zog er sich mit der freien Hand die Brille von der Nase und fixierte den Gefangenen mit einem brennenden Blick. Alleine der Blick genügte, dass der Junge mit einem entsetzten Stöhnen seine Blase entleerte, denn ein strenger Uringeruch legte sich in die Luft.

"Madre Dios, habe Erbarmen", bettelte der Kleine außer sich.

"Kermit, sei nicht ganz so streng. Du jagst dem Armen eine Höllenangst ein", ließ sich plötzlich Cara vernehmen. Ihre Stimme bebte zwar ein wenig, aber Kermit meinte, auch einen amüsierten Unterton heraus zu hören.

Der Gedanke an seine Frau, die er für den Augenblick vollkommen vergessen hatte, machte ihm klar, dass er vor ihren Augen nicht so grob mit dem Typen umgehen konnte. Sie sollte nicht unbedingt Zeuge dessen werden, wozu er in Rage alles fähig war.

"Bleib ja liegen und rühr dich nicht, Blitzbirne", herrschte er ihn an und erhob sich, dabei zog er seine Brille wieder auf und hielt nur noch den Desert Eagle auf den Unglücklichen gerichtet.

"Hat deine Mutter dir nicht beigebracht, dass man keine Menschen überfällt?", donnerte er. Zu Cara gewandt befahl er in ruhigem Ton: "Ruf bitte die Polizei, Prinzessin."

Der Junge wimmerte noch immer. Entgegen Kermits Befehl liegen zu bleiben, rollte er sich zu einem zitternden Ball zusammen und stieß ängstlich aus: "Keine Polizei, bitte keine Polizei."

Cara zögerte. Sie trat näher heran, das Handy unaufgeklappt in ihrer Hand. "Kermit, soll ich wirklich? Ich glaube, er hat seine Lektion gelernt, lass ihn doch laufen." Sie trat noch einen Schritt nach vorne.

Kermit schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Bleib weg von ihm." Er zog seine Frau ein Stück zurück, da sie für seinen Geschmack viel zu nahe an dem Übeltäter stand.

"Du brauchst mit dem hier kein Mitleid zu haben. Ich kenne diese Typen, das ist ein Junkie und die haben nur einen Gedanken: wie komme ich an meinen Stoff. Glaube mir, Prinzessin, das Gefängnis ist im Moment ganz sicher der bessere Ort für ihn, denn dann hat er eine Chance, von seiner Sucht loszukommen."

In dem Moment begann der Junge herzzerreißend zu schluchzen. Der hagerere Körper schlotterte unter der Wucht seines Weinens. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Kermit, dass es auch um Caras Mundwinkel herum verräterisch zuckte und sich ihre Augen mit Sympathietränen füllten.

"Ich kann das nicht", flüsterte sie. "Der ist doch noch nicht mal 16 Jahre alt."

Der Detective stieß einen ungeduldigen Laut aus. Cara war wirklich zu gut für diese Welt. Er griff nach ihrem Handy und riss es ihr aus der Hand. "Dann mach ich das eben."

Er klappte es auf und machte es an. Als er die erste Nummer eintippte, begann der Teenager plötzlich zu würgen und nach Luft zu schnappen. Bevor Kermit reagieren konnte, überbrückte seine Frau die kurze Entfernung und kniete sich neben den Jungen.

"Cara, nicht!", schrie er noch, doch es war zu spät.

Der junge Mann sah seine Chance gekommen. Im Drogenrausch wirbelte er herum, sprang auf die Beine und riss Cara zu sich herum. Da sie voll in der Schusslinie stand, konnte Kermit nicht zielen. Hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie der Angreifer Cara zwang, in die Knie zu gehen, so dass er sich das Messer schnappen konnte, welches er ihr nun gegen die Kehle hielt.

Der Blick in Caras entsetzt geweitete Augen versetzte dem ehemaligen Söldner einen heftigen Stich. Er konnte förmlich den Terror spüren, der in Wellen auf ihn überschwappte. Es fiel ihm unheimlich schwer, die Waffe zu heben für einen finalen Rettungsschuss. Schon als er ansetzte wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es nicht tun konnte. Die Gefahr seine geliebte Frau zu treffen war viel zu groß, zumal er das Beben in seinen Finger deutlich spürte.

"Waffe runter und das Pronto", schallte ihm schon der Befehl entgegen.

Der junge Mann hörte sich jetzt gar nicht mehr ängstlich an. Wie Kermit es schon ahnte, hatte der Typ nur eine Show auf dem Boden abgezogen…zumindest nachdem er aufgestanden war. Noch einmal überlegte Kermit, ob er einen Schuss wagen konnte. Leider verloschen in dem Moment die Straßenlaternen und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Waffe zu Boden zu legen. Der Mondschein reichte für solch ein Unterfangen einfach nicht aus. Allerdings ließ er vorhin noch das Magazin heraus schnappen, damit der Teenager den Eagle nicht benutzen konnte.

"Bitte, lass mich gehen. Ich verspreche dir auch, wir werden nicht die Polizei rufen", bettelte Cara verängstigt.

"Kommt nicht in Frage. Stoß dein Schießeisen von dir weg", versetzte der Angreifer hart.

Als Kermit dem Befehl nicht sofort nachkam, presste der Teenager die Klinge des Messers fester gegen Caras Kehle. Sie stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus. Der ehemalige Söldner zögerte nicht länger und gab seiner Waffe einen kräftigen Stoß, dabei arbeitete er sich unauffällig ein wenig näher an den Gegner heran.

"Prinzessin, bleib ganz ruhig. Denk an den Abschied mit Peter", stieß er aus.

"Klappe halten", befahl der junge Mann scharf. "Und jetzt hole deine Brieftasche hervor, aber langsam."

Während Kermit im Zeitlupentempo nach hinten zu seiner Gesäßtasche griff, beobachtete er mit angehaltenem Atem seine Frau. *Erinnere dich, Prinzessin*, beschwor er sie in Gedanken. Genau jene Situation hatten sie aus einer Bierlaune heraus bei ihrer privaten Abschiedsfeier mit Peter geübt. Aus Jux hatte der Shaolin gemeint, was Cara denn tun würde, falls ein Überfall statt fände und ihr jemand ein Messer an die Kehle hielt. Sie alle drei waren zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr ganz nüchtern gewesen und so hatten sie Cara lachend gezeigt, wie sie sich verhalten sollte, natürlich von vielen Neckereien begleitet. Dass sie dieses Wissen so schnell in die Tat umsetzen musste, damit hatte allerdings keiner von ihnen gerechnet. Kermit konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich entsinnen würde.

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er die Erkenntnis in ihren Augen aufblitzen sah. Sie neigte den Kopf ein winziges Stückchen zum Zeichen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Von seiner Position aus konnte er deutlich erkennen, wie sehr sie mit sich kämpfte, die Angst zu unterdrücken, um für den alles entscheidenden Moment bereit zu sein.

Langsam zog Kermit die Brieftasche aus der Hose und richtete seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den Angreifer. "Hier, da hast du sie", sagte er ruhig und streckte die Börse dem Mann entgegen.

Das Messer glitt an Caras Kehle entlang. "Nimm du sie und gib sie mir", orderte der Aggressor, Caras leisen Aufschrei ignorierend.

Die junge Frau streckte ihre zitternden Finger Kermit entgegen. Er nutzte das, um noch einen halben Schritt näher zu kommen, bevor er ihr das Lederetui übergab.

"Bleib stehen!", schrie der Teenager sofort.

Kermit nickte wortlos und hob seine Hände in Aufgabe vor. "Schon gut, ich rühre mich nicht von der Stelle."

Cara umklammerte den Geldbeutel so fest, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten. Ihre Augen bohrten sich in Kermits Sonnenbrille. Er kostete ihn viel Überwindung, die Konzentration nicht zu verlieren, denn Caras gejagter Blick ging ihm durch und durch. Dennoch hielt er den Augenkontakt und versuchte, ihr etwas Ruhe und Zuversicht zu übermitteln. Wie Zufällig spreizte er den Daumen und den kleinen Finger seiner rechten Hand ab. Es handelte sich dabei um das Zeichen, das sie mit Peter eingeübt hatten. Es signalisierte, dass es gleich losgehen würde.

"Gut für dich", grollte der Junge. Er stieß Cara leicht mit dem Knie gegen die Schenkel. "Und nun übergibst du mir das Teil, greif mit deiner linken Hand nach hinten und steck es mir in den Hosenbund."

Der Griff des Youngsters um Caras Taille lockerte sich, so dass sie sich leicht drehen konnte. Dabei rutschte auch die Messerhand ein Stück nach unten.

"Jetzt!", peitschte ein einziges Wort durch die Nacht.

Cara reagierte sofort. Sie stieß ihren Ellbogen gegen den Solarplexus des jungen Mannes, drückte zeitgleich mit der freien Hand von innen nach außen gegen den Messerarm und ließ sich einfach fallen. Dem Angreifer presste es die Luft aus den Lungen. Er versuchte Cara nachzusetzen, doch da war Kermit schon bei ihm.

Mit all der aufgestauten Wut versetzte er dem Mann einen kräftigen Schlag gegen die Brust, was ihn von Cara zurück taumeln ließ. Dann ergriff er die Messerhand und stieß grob mit seinem Knie gegen das Handgelenk. Er wiederholte die Bewegung ein zweites Mal, bis der Typ die scharfgeschliffene Klinge fallen ließ. Doch Kermit ließ nicht los. Er erfasste die Finger und drehte sie brutal nach hinten. Befriedigt registrierte er das verdächtige Knacken als der Mittelhandknochen brach, begleitet von einem lauten Schmerzensschrei.

Der Mann versuchte blindlings, sich zu wehren; wild fuchtelte seine unverletzte Hand durch die Luft. Kermit blockte den Angriff mit Leichtigkeit ab. Er holte aus und verpasste seinem Gegenüber einen mit aller Kraft ausgeführten Schwinger gegen das Kinn. Der Kopf des jungen Mannes wurde in einem unnatürlichen Winkel zur Seite geschleudert. Wie ein Baumstamm fiel er hinten über und krachte auf den Boden, wo er bewegungslos liegen blieb. Einen kurzen Moment lang fühlte sich Kermit schwer in Versuchung, noch einmal nachzusetzen, unterließ es aber aus Rücksicht auf Cara. Stattdessen drehte er den Bewusstlosen roh auf den Bauch, fummelte seinen Gürtel aus der Hose und fesselte ihm damit die Hände auf den Rücken.

Nachdem er sicher sein konnte, dass der Teenager so schnell nicht wieder zu sich kommen würde, brachte er ihn noch, so gut es mit auf den Rücken gefesselten Händen ging, in die stabile Seitenlage, falls sich dieser erbrechen sollte. Dann erhob er sich und eilte zu seiner Frau.

Sie saß noch immer auf dem Boden und starrte blicklos vor sich hin. Äußerst vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, kniete er sich neben ihr nieder und legte beide Hände um ihr Gesicht. Mit sanftem Nachdruck brachte er sie dazu, ihn anzusehen.

"Es ist vorbei, es wird alles wieder gut", redete er sanft auf sie ein.

Aufgrund des Schocks dauerte es quälende Sekunden, bis sie ihn erkannte. Im fahlen Licht des Mondes leuchtete ihre Haut weiß wie ein Bettlaken und sie fühlte sich seltsam klamm an. Erste Tränen zeigten sich.

"Kann er uns nichts mehr tun?", wisperte sie.

"Nein, er wird noch eine ganze Weile schlafen. Du bist sicher vor ihm", versetzte Kermit äußerst ruhig.

Der ganze Terror zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab, die groß wie Untertassen in dem blassen Gesicht wirkten.

"Sicher?"

"Ganz sicher, Prinzessin."

"Warum?", schrie sie plötzlich los und entwand sich in einer ruckartigen Bewegung Kermits lockerem Griff. "Warum tut der uns so etwas an? Ich habe ihm nichts getan!"

In blindem Zorn versuchte sie aufzustehen, doch Kermit drückte sie vehement auf den Asphalt zurück.

"Lass mich los, ich will dem Mistkerl selbst eine verpassen!", rief sie aus.

Sie drehte und wand sich wie eine Schlange unter Kermits härter werdendem Griff. Erst als ihr langsam die Kraft ausging, ließen ihre Befreiungsversuche nach. Ihre Stimmung kippte, plötzlich begann sie jämmerlich zu weinen. Kermit zog sie stumm an sich und wiegte sie wie ein kleines Kind hin und her. Ihr gesamter Körper zuckte und zitterte unter dem Ansturm ihrer Gefühle. Jeder Laut, jedes Zucken traf Kermit mitten ins Herz. Obwohl er wusste, dass sie gerade nur ihren Schock verarbeitete spürte er, wie es auf seinen Wangen ebenfalls feucht wurde. Er vergrub den Kopf in Caras Haaren und kämpfte darum, seine Beherrschung zu behalten. Er durfte jetzt dem eigenen Schreck und Schock nicht nachgeben, dazu hatte er später noch Zeit – alleine. Cara stand bei ihm an erster Stelle und sie durfte nicht merken, wie mies es ihm ging. Er war der Beschützer, sie die zu Beschützende. Er musste stark sein – er musste einfach.

Es dauerte eine sehr lange Zeit, bis sich Cara langsam wieder fing. Nur zögernd lockerte Kermit seine Umarmung. Aus nächster Nähe studierte er ihr Gesicht mit den rot geweinten Augen. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass langsam wieder Farbe in ihre Wangen einkehrte. Auch ihr Atem hörte sich nicht mehr so abgehackt an.

"Kann ich dich kurz alleine lassen? Ich muss die Polizei rufen", sagte er betont ruhig.

Einen Augenblick lang verkrampften sich Caras Hände auf seinem Rücken, dann lies sie sie sinken und nickte stumm. Kermit stand auf und sammelte das Handy, das Magazin und seine Waffe ein. Den Eagle steckte er zurück ins das Holster, nachdem er das Magazin wieder eingeführt und ihn gesichert hatte und kehrte mit dem Handy in der Hand zu Cara zurück. Er setzte sich dicht neben sie, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und wählte mit der freien Hand den Notruf der Polizei.

Schon gleich beim ersten Klingeln wurde abgenommen. Kermit erklärte kurz was sich zugetragen hatte und gab ihre Position durch. Es wurde ihm zugesagt, dass eine Streife in Kürze auftauchen würde und der Krankenwagen ebenfalls. Dann legte er auf. Die Minuten bis die Fahrzeuge auftauchten, verbrachten sie schweigend und eng beieinander. Immer wieder durchlief ein Zittern den Körper seiner jungen Frau und Kermit überlegte ernsthaft, ob er nicht noch einen zweiten Krankenwagen anfordern sollte zur Schockbehandlung seiner Geliebten. Allerdings wurde dies von Cara vehement abgelehnt und so unterließ er es letztendlich.

Zeitgleich mit dem Streifenwagen tauchte auch der Krankenwagen auf. Kermit bestand darauf, dass sich die Sanitäter zuerst um seine Frau kümmerten. Mit Argusaugen wachte er darüber, wie der Arzt ihre Vitalfunktionen überprüfte, Blutdruck maß und ihr, wenn auch gegen ihren Willen, ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel verabreichte. Nachdem er sie versorgt wusste, gab er den beiden Polizisten einen Kurzbericht der Ereignisse und versprach, am nächsten Tag auf das Revier zu kommen für eine ausführliche Aussage. Zwar hatte seine Polizeimarke hier keine Gültigkeit, aber die Tatsache, dass er ein Kollege war, reichte für die kleine Vergünstigung aus.

Nachdem das alles erledigt war, verfrachtete Kermit seine Frau in das herbei gerufene Taxi und brachte sie ins Hotel. Sie ließ einfach alles mit sich geschehen. Es erinnerte Kermit unangenehm an den Unfall, den Cara und Peter vor einigen Monaten gehabt hatten. Als er sie damals aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause gebracht hatte, hatte sie sich ebenfalls so verhalten und das gefiel ihm absolut nicht.

Er schüttelte die unangenehmen Gedanken ab und führte Cara in das großzügig geschnittene Badezimmer. Dort zog er ihr das zerrissene Sommerkleid aus und entledigte sie sanft ihrer Unterwäsche. Als sie nackt vor ihm stand, den Kopf gesenkt, zog er scharf die Luft in seine Lungen ein. Heißer Zorn auf den Teenager wallte in ihm auf. Der Dreckskerl hatte so hart zugefasst, dass man genau den Handabdruck auf ihren Rippen erkennen konnte. Außerdem hatte sie Schürfwunden am rechten Schenkel und am Knie davon getragen, was wohl von ihrem Fall auf die Straße herrührte. Er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und brachte sie dazu, sich auf den heruntergeklappten Toilettendeckel zu setzen.

Neben dem Alibert befand sich ein Erste Hilfe Kasten. Er öffnete ihn und zog ein paar Wattebäusche und eine Flasche Jod hervor. Dann machte er sich daran, vorsichtig die Schürfwunden zu reinigen. Dass Cara bei der Behandlung nicht einmal zusammenzuckte, zeigte Kermit mehr als deutlich, wie sehr der Schock noch an ihr nagte.

Anschließend zog er sich ebenfalls aus, half Cara hoch und führte sie in die geräumige Duschkabine. Er musste sie schwer stützen, damit sie nicht zusammen klappte. Daher beschränkte sich Kermit nur aufs Nötigste, den Straßendreck abwaschen, und hob Cara dann aus Duschwanne. Mittlerweile schlief sie fast im Stehen ein, das Beruhigungsmittel musste wohl auch ein schwaches Sedativum beinhalten, und Kermit beeilte sich, sie trocken zu rubbeln. Dann nahm er sie auf die Arme und trug sie zum Bett. Ihr Kopf berührte kaum das Kissen, da schlief sie auch schon.

Kermit blickte nachdenklich auf seine junge Frau herunter. Er machte sich die schwersten Vorwürfe, wie so etwas geschehen hatte können. Immer wieder durchlief er im Geiste das Erlebte, analysierte, wägte ab, ließ manche Szenen in Zeitlupe ablaufen und kam letztendlich zu dem Entschluss, dass alles seine Schuld gewesen war. Hätte er darauf bestanden, dass Cara den Tatort sofort verließ, wäre das alles nie passiert.

Gramgebeutelt bückte er sich herunter und drückte Cara eine liebevollen Kuss aufs Haar. "Verzeih mir", flüsterte er. "Für dich wäre es besser, wenn du mich nie getroffen hättest."

Obwohl es so gar nicht seine Art war, griff er zum Telefon und rief Peter an. Er führte ein langes Telefongespräch mit dem jungen Shaolin, der irgendwie die richtigen Worte fand und ihm klar machte, dass er keinerlei Schuld daran trug. Als er auflegte fühlte sich Kermit tatsächlich um einiges besser, doch einige Gewissensbisse blieben dennoch zurück. Da er Cara nicht alleine lassen wollte, legte er sich neben sie ins Bett, zog sie in die Arme und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Irgendwann driftete auch er ab in den Schlaf.

 

Kapitel 6

Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen ließ Kermit aus dem Schlaf auffahren. Unwillkürlich setzte er sich kerzengerade auf und entdeckte seine Frau, die da saß und krampfhaft ein Kissen umklammert hielt. Der Mondschein fiel direkt auf sie und obwohl sie die Bettdecke fest um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte, konnte er entdecken, dass sie bebte vor Anspannung.

Er schälte sich aus seiner Decke und rutschte zu ihr hinüber. Er versuchte, etwas mehr von ihrer Konstitution zu erkennen, aber das schwache Licht verhinderte das. Vorsichtig umfasste er ihre Finger, drückte sie beruhigend und löste sie dann sanft von dem Stoff. Sie zog ihre Hände sofort zurück und verkrampfte sie in ihrem Schoß.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", erkundigte er sich fürsorglich.

"Ja, alles bestens. Schlaf weiter", erwiderte sie rau.

Dass dem nicht so war, konnte selbst ein Blinder erkennen. Kermit beugte sich vor, tastete nach dem Lichtschalter und betätigte ihn. Gedämpftes Licht durchflutete den Raum. Er rückte ein kleines Stück näher, schob eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und brachte sie dazu, ihn anzusehen.

"Schlecht geträumt?"

Cara schüttelte den Kopf, eine einzelne Träne löste sich und rann über ihre Wange. Mit dem Daumen wischte Kermit sie liebevoll weg.

Die junge Frau drehte sich zur Seite, so dass er sie loslassen musste. "Das habe ich nicht verdient", wisperte sie reuevoll.

Kermit horchte auf. "Was meinst du denn damit?"

"Ich…ich habe dich durch meine Dummheit in Gefahr gebracht. Wie kannst du nur so nett zu mir sein, nachdem ich alles falsch machte, was man nur falsch machen kann?", brach es aus ihr hervor.

Der Detective zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. "Machst du dir etwa Vorwürfe wegen dem Überfall?"

Schamröte breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie nickte. "Und ob ich das tue. Du hattest alles im Griff, bis ich Mutter Theresa spielen musste. Was mir passiert ist, geschah mir nur recht. Ich werde mir nie verzeihen können, dass ich dich in Lebensgefahr brachte."

Kermit packte Cara fest an den Schultern. "Sieh mich an!", befahl er.

Sie reagierte nicht, versuchte sogar, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Kermit dachte nicht im Traum daran, dem nachzugeben. Er fasste noch ein klein wenig fester zu, allerdings sehr darauf bedacht, ihr nicht weh zu tun und schüttelte sie leicht.

"Ich sagte, sieh mich an!", orderte er ein zweites Mal. Dabei legte er so viel Autorität in seine Stimme, wie er sie normalerweise nur gegenüber widerspenstigen Verdächtigen anwandte.

Die ungewohnte Schärfe in Kermits Stimme zeigte den gewünschten Effekt. Cara zuckte spürbar zusammen und sah ihn überrascht an.

Der ehemalige Söldner fixierte sie mit festem Blick. "Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu, junge Dame. Der Typ war ein Junkie, der alles für den nächsten Trip tun würde. Solche Menschen sind absolut unberechenbar, man kann nie voraus sehen, was sie machen. Er zog diese Show mit Weinen und Atemnot in kalter Berechnung ab und dir fehlte einfach die Erfahrung, das zu erkennen."

Als er spürte, dass sich Caras Muskeln unter seinen Händen zumindest etwas entspannten, lockerte er seinen Griff und sprach weiter: "Im Gegensatz zu mir bist du kein Cop. Du bist ein Mensch mit dem Herz auf dem rechten Fleck und hast deiner Natur entsprechend reagiert. Es zeichnet dich aus, dass du auch einen Verbrecher in der Not beistehen würdest. Dass der Typ so eine miese Ratte ist, dafür kannst du nichts. Wenn einer Schuld hat, dann bin das ich."

"So ein Blödsinn!", entfuhr es Cara ungestüm. Ruckartig hob sie ihre Schultern an und schüttelte seine Hände ab. Er gab nach.

Entrüstet fuhr sie fort: "Wieso hast plötzlich du Schuld, wenn ich Mist gebaut habe? Ich bin immer noch ein eigenständiger Mensch und traf diese Entscheidung ganz alleine. Du hast mich nicht dahin geschleift!"

Der Cop rückte ein paar Zentimeter von ihr ab, als ihm klar wurde, dass er sie jetzt nicht allzu sehr bedrängen durfte. Er konnte nicht sicher sein, ob noch immer der Schock aus ihr sprach, oder ob sie sich tatsächlich nur mit ihrem schlechten Gewissen herum schlug. Die Erfahrung hatte ihn gelehrt, in solchen Situationen vorsichtig vorzugehen, auch wenn ihm das im Moment sehr gegen den Strich ging. Das hier war seine Frau, seine Prinzessin und er ertrug es kaum zusehen zu müssen, wie sie einen inneren Kampf nach dem anderen austrug. Er musste sich sehr beherrschen, ruhig und überlegt vorzugehen.

"Nun, als der Polizist vor Ort hätte ich dafür sorgen müssen, dass du dich zurück hältst. Laut Regelbuch liegt es in meiner Verantwortung, Zivilisten aus der Gefahrenzone zu schaffen. Das habe ich versäumt. Ich habe zugelassen, dass du bei mir bliebst und habe nicht darauf bestanden, dass du dich entfernst, nachdem ich den Jungen im Visier hatte."

"Ich wäre nie im Leben gegangen! Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich alleine gelassen hätte!", ereiferte sich die junge Frau.

"Nein, nicht einen Augenblick.", bekannte der Cop. "Es ändert dennoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich zu spät reagiert habe."

"Du hattest beide Hände voll.", suchte Cara prompt eine Entschuldigung für ihn zu finden.

Beinahe erleichtert registrierte Kermit, wie sie diesmal ein kleines Stückchen näher rückte. Er wertete das als gutes Zeichen.

"Du hättest mir eh nicht gehorcht, oder?"

Cara atmete tief ein und zupfte verlegen an ihrer Decke. "Nein, wohl nicht. Der arme Kerl tat mir so wahnsinnig leid in dem Moment."

Kermit seufzte unwirsch. All seine guten Vorsätze, sie nicht zu bedrängen, flogen aus dem Fenster. Unabsichtlich sprach sie damit das leidige Streitthema zwischen ihnen an, vor dem sie immer wieder flüchtete und Ausreden fand. Er beschloss, sie direkt darauf anzusprechen, denn hier konnte sie ihm diesmal nicht so einfach ausweichen – Flitterwochen hin oder her.

"Siehst du, da liegt das Hauptproblem. Cara, du musst einfach lernen, auf mich zu hören, wenn wir uns in einer Gefahrensituation befinden. Das ist essenziell."

Die junge Frau verdrehte die Augen. Ein Schatten huschte über ihr hübsches Gesicht. Unwillkürlich zog sie die Decke noch ein wenig enger um ihren Oberkörper.

"Oh bitte, kommt nun wieder deine Rede von Sicherheit?"

"Worauf du dich verlassen kannst", versetzte Kermit grimmig. Absichtlich hart fuhr er fort: "Was passiert wenn du nicht auf mich hörst, hast du heute eindrucksvoll bewiesen."

Seine Angetraute wechselte in rascher Reihenfolge die Gesichtsfarbe. Sie erbleichte, dann zeigten sich hektische rote Flecken auf ihrem Antlitz und schließlich überzog ein sanfter Rot-Ton ihre Wangen. Er konnte ihre Zerrissenheit deutlich erkennen. Eindeutig wusste sie nicht, ob sie nun ärgerlich reagieren, oder die Notwendigkeit der Sicherheitsregeln anerkennen sollte. Beinahe neugierig wartete er geduldig darauf, welche ihrer Gefühlsregungen die Oberhand gewinnen würde.

Cara schluckte hart. Nervös fischte sie nach einer ihrer langen Haarsträhnen und wickelte sie um ihren Finger. Sie senkte den Kopf und starrte auf die Decke. Nach endlos langen Sekunden sah sie schließlich wieder auf.

"Es tut mir leid, Kermit.", hauchte sie. "Ich sehe langsam ein, dass du Recht hast."

Kermit blickte sie eindringlich an. Endlich war sie mal bereit, mit ihm über das Thema zu reden. Es war nur schade, dass immer zuerst etwas passieren musste, bevor sie sich einsichtig zeigte.

"Cara, ich will doch nur dein Bestes. Aber ich kann dich nicht beschützen, wenn du dich nicht an die einfachsten Regeln hältst. Am Anfang unserer Beziehung hast du mir versprochen, dass du von deiner Seite aus kräftig mitarbeitest, was unsere Sicherheit anbelangt. Mir scheint, das hast du schon wieder vergessen."

Er ergriff ihre rechte Hand und hielt sie sanft umfangen. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie sich diesmal nicht mehr gegen seine Berührung wehrte. Im Gegenteil; sie verflocht ihre Finger mit den seinen.

Ermuntert durch den kleinen Erfolg, fuhr er fort: "Ich habe viele Feinde, das sage ich dir immer wieder, Prinzessin. Leute, denen es das größte Vergnügen bereiten würde, dich in die Fänge zu bekommen, dann damit hätten sie auch mich in der Hand. Es ist nun mal eine Tatsache, dass sie dich leichter schnappen könnten als mich. Was glaubst du, warum ich mich so lange dagegen gewehrt habe, mich in dich zu verlieben? Ich wollte dich, den strahlenden Engel, nicht in meine dunkle und gefährliche Welt ziehen."

Mittlerweile leuchtete Caras Kopf wie eine rote Tomate. Sie schaffte es kaum, Kermits sezierendem Blick stand zu halten. "Ich kann mich nur erneut bei dir entschuldigen, Kermit." Sie hielt inne und atmete tief ein. Nachdenklich strich sie sich mit der freien Hand durch die Haare.

"Ich glaube, ich habe all das einfach verdrängt, wollte es nicht sehen. Ich dachte, wenn ich es nicht an mich heran lasse, dann gibt es keine Gefahr. Ich liebe dich so sehr und der Gedanke daran, dass dir jemand nach dem Leben trachtet."

"Uns nach dem Leben trachtet", warf Kermit ein.

"Uns nach dem Leben trachtet", wiederholte sie. "Ist unerträglich für mich. Ich will dich nicht verlieren – niemals - kannst du das verstehen?"

Kermit konnte nicht mehr anders. Er zog Cara in seine Arme. Zu seiner Freude kuschelte sie sich vertrauensvoll an seine Brust und ließ sich halten.

"Prinzessin, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Aber genau deswegen ist es immens wichtig, dass wir einen Kompromiss finden, mit dem wir beide leben können."

"Und wie würde der aussehen?"

"Für den Anfang würde mir reichen, wenn du dich in einer Situation wie der heutigen ohne Wenn und Aber nach mir richtest. Was ich in dem Fall sage ist Gesetz und wird befolgt. Wenn ich sage spring, dann fragst du höchstens: 'wie hoch?'"

Als sie ihn unterbrechen wollte, legte er ihr kurzerhand die Hand über den Mund. Cara schob sie zwar sofort mit einem Laut der Empörung weg, blieb jedoch stumm.

"Weiterhin möchte ich, dass du mit Caine oder Peter oder auch beiden zusammen Kung Fu trainierst. Du sollst dich im Notfall verteidigen können. Das ist neben deinen Meditationsstunden sicherlich machbar. Außerdem, und das ist mir mit das Wichtigste: Ich möchte, dass du den Umgang mit einer Waffe lernst. Alles andere werde ich dir nach und nach beibringen."

Cara versteifte sich. "Ich soll schießen lernen? Ist das wirklich notwendig? Du weißt, die Dinger sind mir unheimlich. Mit dem Riesenteil, das du da hast, würde ich nichts treffen, sondern mir höchstens die Finger brechen."

"Waffen sind dir nur suspekt, weil du nicht mit ihnen umgehen kannst, Prinzessin. Natürlich sollst du nicht mit einem Desert Eagle lernen, der ist viel zu groß und schwer für dich, der Rückschlag würde dich regelmäßig umhauen. Aber es gibt auch Pistolen für die Damen. Ich denke da an eine Beretta Kaliber 25, die wäre genau richtig für dich."

"Eine wie sie Peter hatte, als er noch ein Cop war? Er hat sie mir mal gezeigt und ich fand sie, ehrlich gesagt, auch riesig."

"Nein. Sagen wir mal so, deine Beretta wäre die kleine Schwester zu Peters Waffe, was wiederum bei euch beiden perfekt passen würde."

Die junge Frau seufzte abgrundtief. "Und ich kann dich wirklich nicht umstimmen? Es wäre mir lieber, wenn ich so ein Teufelsding niemals anfassen müsste. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich jemals auf einen Menschen schießen könnte."

Kermit umfasste sie fester und hauchte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar. "Und ich wünsche mir, dass du sie niemals einsetzen musst." Mehr zu sich selbst fügte er hinzu: "Auch wenn dein Gegenüber den Tod noch so sehr verdient; hast du einen Menschen erschossen, bleibt immer ein schaler Geschmack im Mund zurück. Es gibt nur sehr, sehr wenige Ausnahmen." Dann fasste er sich wieder. "Dennoch, ich bestehe darauf, meine Prinzessin. Es wäre mir schlichtweg um ein vielfaches wohler, wenn ich wüsste, dass du dich im Notfall mit allen dir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln verteidigen kannst."

"Na gut", stimmte Cara schließlich widerwillig zu. "Wenn es dir soviel bedeutet, dann besorge mir eben so ein Ding und ich werde mein Bestes versuchen."

"Das ist meine Prinzessin", murmelte Kermit stolz. Er tippte gegen ihr Kinn und als sie den Kopf hob, küsste er sie. Nur allzu schnell ließ er von ihren Lippen ab. "Und was ist mit den anderen beiden Dingen?"

Cara zuckte die Schultern. "Kung Fu geht in Ordnung. Körperbeherrschung kann schließlich nie schaden. Peter hat mich eh schon ein paar Mal gefragt, ob ich es nicht lernen wolle, mir fehlte bis jetzt einfach nur die Zeit. Und was das andere anbelangt…nun, da kann ich nur sagen, ich werde mich bemühen."

Kermit lachte leise. "Mehr kann ich wohl für den Moment nicht von dir verlangen. Ich kenne deinen Dickschädel, das werden wir üben müssen."

"Hey", versetzte Cara milde und biss ihn leicht in die Schulter. "Und was sind die anderen Dinge, die du mir noch beibringen willst?"

"Das hat vorerst Zeit bis später. Ich denke da an all die vielen Tricks und Kniffe, wie du z.B. einen echten von einem unechten Cop unterscheiden, oder Betrüger erkennen kannst. Ferner möchte ich dir beibringen, wie du dich aus bestimmten Fesselungen befreien kannst. Und so weiter und so fort. Die Liste lässt sich noch endlos lange fortführen."

Cara hielt sich spielerisch die Ohren zu. "Hör bloß auf. Wenn ich das so höre, kommt jede Menge Arbeit auf uns zu."

"Ja. Arbeit, die uns am Leben hält", sagte er ernst.

Die junge Frau entwand sich Kermits Umarmung. Offen und frei hielt sie seinem fragenden Blick stand.

"Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mein möglichstes tun, deinem Sicherheitsbedürfnis entgegen zu kommen. Können wir das Thema nun vorerst abhaken?"

"Mehr wollte ich nicht hören. Du musst dir aber im Klaren darüber sein, dass ich es dieses Mal nicht mehr schleifen lassen werde. Du bist jetzt an dein Versprechen gebunden. Wenn wir wieder Zuhause sind, werden wir so früh als möglich mit deinem Training anfangen."

Cara rümpfte die Nase. "Training, das Wort ist irgendwie negativ behaftet, findest du nicht auch?"

"Cara!", sagte Kermit warnend.

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über ihr hübsches Gesicht. "War nur Spaß, Schatz. Wenn es dich beruhigt, dann gebe ich dir hier und jetzt mein großes Indianerehrenwort."

Sie richtete sich kerzengerade auf, strich mit dem Zeige- und Mittelfinger der linken Hand über ihre Herzgegend und murmelte: "Cross my heart and hope to die." Eine Locke fiel ihr in die Stirn, sie linste unter der Haarsträhne hervor. "Sind wir nun endlich damit durch?"

"Okay, Themawechsel." Der ehemalige Söldner hielt einige Sekunden inne und musterte sie kritisch. "Prinzessin, wie geht es dir jetzt nach diesem Überfall?"

Cara horchte in sich hinein. "Auch wenn es sich wie eine Floskel anhört, es geht mir den Umständen entsprechend gut."

Kermit strich ihr die Locke aus der Stirn. "Versteck dich mal nicht hinter deinen Haaren. Ich möchte die Wahrheit wissen, weich mir nicht aus."

"Tue ich doch gar nicht."

"Tust du wohl. Deine Antwort kann alles und auch nichts bedeuten. Wärst du bitte so nett und würdest deine Aussage spezifizieren?", meinte Kermit mit einem Hauch Ungeduld in der Stimme.

"Also gut, wenn du mich so nett darum bittest." Sie zögerte einen winzigen Moment. "Ich fühle mich noch ein bisschen unsicher und mir tun ein paar Knochen weh, doch das ist alles."

Skeptisch betrachtete Kermit seine Prinzessin von oben bis unten. "Bist du sicher?"

"Ganz sicher." Diesmal lächelte sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend nicht gekünstelt.

"Du hattest vorhin wirklich keinen Alptraum?", erkundigte sich Kermit, noch nicht ganz von ihren Worten überzeugt.

"Nein, ich schlief wie ein Baby. Das schlechte Gewissen weckte mich. Okay, ich gebe zu, ich werde sicherlich noch eine ganze Weile an dem Erlebten zu knabbern haben, besonders werde ich für die nächste Zeit schmale Gassen meiden und schauen, dass ich vor Anbruch der Dunkelheit zu Hause sein werde, aber unser Gespräch hat mir sehr gut getan. Das alles kommt mir jetzt schon nicht mehr ganz so schlimm vor."

Kermit stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. "Freut mich zu hören. Und keine Gewissensbisse mehr, verstanden?"

"Nur, wenn du dir auch keine Vorwürfe machst!"

"Deal." Kermit streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

"Deal." Cara ergriff Kermits Hand, dabei rutschte ihr die Decke an der Brust hinab.

Der ehemalige Söldner schluckte trocken, als er sich so plötzlich seiner barbusigen Frau gegenüber sah. Wie ein großer Felsbrocken fiel die ganze Anspannung von ihm ab, er konnte den Blick nicht von den beiden Wonnehügeln abwenden. Beinahe ehrfürchtig strich er mit den Fingerkuppen über die verlockende Wölbung.

Cara erschauerte, ihr Blick verdunkelte sich. "Willst du auch diese Nacht des Schreckens mit einer schönen Erfahrung beenden?", fragte sie heiser.

"Deine Abschürfungen", wisperte Kermit mit letzter Zurückhaltung, während seine Hände tiefer wanderten. Besitzergreifend umfasste er ihre schmale Taille.

"Tun gar nicht mehr weh. Küss mich, mein Ritter in der schwarzen Rüstung. Ich brauche dich…und zwar jetzt."

Bevor Cara sich versah, lag sie in Kermits Armen. Der ehemalige Söldner küsste sie mit verheerender Leidenschaft. Erst als sie keine Luft mehr bekamen, löste er sich von ihren Lippen und ließ sie sanft in die Kissen gleiten. Irgendwie bekam er nie genug davon, ihren schönen Körper zu betrachten.

Kermits Blick fiel auf den dunklen Handabdruck auf ihren Rippen. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. *Dieser Dreckskerl.*, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Spontan glitt er tiefer und hauchte schmetterlingsleichte Küsschen auf die betroffene Stelle, als könne er damit die Erinnerung an den Akt der Gewalt ausmerzen. "Das hätte niemals passieren dürfen."

Schmale Frauenhände griffen nach seinen Haaren. Er spürte einen Zug und folgte Caras stummer Aufforderung, wieder hoch zu kommen.

"Hey, gerade vorhin haben wir ausgemacht, dass sich keiner von uns Vorwürfe macht", versetzte sie ernst.

Verflixt, es war ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass er laut gesprochen hatte. Entschuldigend legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Sorry, Prinzessin. Aber wenn ich dran denke, wie roh der Kerl mit dir umgegangen ist, dann könnte ich ausrasten. Es hat mich schlechtem Gewissen nichts zu tun."

Cara fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen seine Gesichtszüge nach und schaute ihn eindringlich an. "Wir können die Zeit nicht zurück drehen, Liebling. Der blaue Fleck wird bald verblassen und somit hoffentlich auch die Erinnerung. Ich möchte nicht mehr länger daran denken, das hier sind unsere Flitterwochen. Lass sie uns bitte auch genießen. Vergiss den Typ."

Kermit hielt die Luft an. So viel Liebe, Zuneigung, Zutrauen und Leidenschaft leuchtete ihm aus Caras Augen entgegen, dass es ihm wie Feuer durch die Adern schoss. Hegte er vorhin noch Zweifel, ob das Erlebte einen Keil in ihre Beziehung trieb, speziell was Caras Vertrauen in ihn anbelange, wurde er nun eines Besseren belehrt.

"Schon vergessen", wisperte er voller Verlangen.

Er fing ihren streichelnden Finger ein und saugte ihn in seinen Mund. Dann machte er sich daran, den erlebten Terror Stück für Stück mit Zärtlichkeiten und Liebkosungen zu ersetzen, bis nur noch die guten Erinnerungen übrig blieben.

 

Kapitel 7

Vier Tage später

"Jody, bist du endlich so weit? Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, kommen wir noch zu spät.", drängte Peter ungeduldig.

"Komme gleich", rief es aus dem Badezimmer.

Einen Augenblick später stürmte Jody heraus. Peter blieb der Mund offen stehen vor Bewunderung. Für das große Essen bei Annie hatte sie sich extra hübsch gemacht. Blonde, leicht auftoupierte Locken umrahmten Jodies dezent geschminktes Gesicht. Sie steckte in einem eng anliegenden, knielangen, tiefroten Stretchrock mit passenden, hochhackigen Sandaletten. Eine schicke, mit Goldfäden durchzogene weiße Bluse, deren beide oberen Knöpfe offen standen, rundete das Ensemble ab.

"Du siehst fantastisch aus!"

"Danke schön, mein Lieber", entgegnete Jody brav und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann schlüpfte sie in die ebenfalls rote Bolerojacke und zwinkerte Peter zu. "Was ist? Willst du noch lange da herum stehen? Beeil dich, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät."

Der junge Shaolin setzte sich in Bewegung. "Es ist nicht nett, einem die eigenen Worte um die Ohren zu hauen", murmelte er.

Jody hörte ihn nicht mehr. Sie lief voraus und Peter genoss die Aussicht auf ihren wohl gerundeten Po. Am Treppenabsatz holte er sie ein und drängte sich an ihr vorbei, um noch einen kurzen Blick in den Briefkasten zu werfen.

"Ah, schau mal, eine Postkarte. Ich kann mir schon denken, von wem die ist", verkündete er. Einen Moment später lachte er los. "Na wenn das mal nicht oberfrech ist: Die Kleine werde ich mir schnappen, wenn die Beiden wieder hier sind."

Jody nahm ihm die Karte aus der Hand und las sie durch. Auch sie begann zu grinsen. "Japp, frech ist das wirklich. Aber warum willst du Cara deswegen verhaften? Kermit hat auf der Karte bestanden."

Peter schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Ich kenne doch meine kleine Schwester. Das kann nur ihr einfallen. Glaube mir, der Satz ist nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Ich fresse einen Besen, wenn ich Unrecht habe."

"Da will ich dann aber dabei sein."

"Wirst du, keine Sorge." Er steckte die Karte in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes und blickte jody auffordernd an. "Fahren wir?"

"Sicher, dein oder mein Auto?"

"Musst du da noch fragen? Meines natürlich, deiner steht mir eindeutig zu viel in der Werkstatt. Ich will nicht mitten auf dem Weg liegen bleiben."

Elegant wich er einem Boxhieb seitens Jody auf und hielt ihr galant die Autotüre auf. Dann nahm er ebenfalls Platz und fuhr los.

Einige Zeit später erreichten sie die Blaisdell Residenz. Mehrere Fahrzeuge parkten schon in der Einfahrt. Er erkannte Carolyns und Kellys Fahrzeug, ebenfalls das von Strenlich.

"Scheint, wir sind mal wieder die Letzten", bemerkte Jody.

Peter zuckte nur die Schultern. Er parkte den Stealth hinter Kellys Wagen und stieg aus. Arm in Arm gingen sie auf das Haus zu und klingelten. Kelly öffnete. Sie begrüßte Jody mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und Peter mit einer schwesterlichen Umarmung.

"Ihr seid spät dran", witzelte sie.

"Lieber spät als nie", scherzte Peter zurück.

Kelly umfasste seine Hand und zog den Shaolin ungeduldig hinter sich her. "Nun kommt schon, alle warten nur noch auf euch, dann kann das große Fressen beginnen", grinste sie respektlos.

"Das lass lieber nicht Mom hören, denn sonst verbringst du die nächsten Wochen mit dem Frühjahrsputz im Sommer…und das alleine", neckte er zurück.

Kelly kicherte, erwiderte allerdings nichts mehr, denn sie hatten das Wohnzimmer erreicht. Annie, Carolyn mit dem schlafenden Baby Tom und Mann Todd McCall und Frank Strenlich mit seiner Freundin Kelly Blake schauten ihnen entgegen. Es gab eine große Begrüßung mit Küsschen auf die Wange, Umarmungen und freundschaftlichen Neckereien. Man hatte sich lange nicht mehr gesehen und so wurde wild durcheinander geredet, denn jeder wollte wissen, wie es dem anderen ging. Annie brachte schließlich Ruhe in den Haufen, indem sie verkündete, dass die Schar sich nun an den Tisch setzen sollte.

Carolyn, Jody und Kelly halfen Annie, die Speisen auf dem Tisch anzurichten, während die drei Männer sich leise unterhielten. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten sprach Kelly nach Aufforderung ein Tischgebet und dann wurde sich auf das köstliche Essen gestürzt. Die Männer und Frauen sparten nicht an Komplimenten und Annie strahlte. Als sich das Mahl langsam dem Ende entgegen neigte, boten die Männer an, den Abwasch zu übernehmen, was von den Damen mit Freude angenommen wurde.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später versammelten sich alle im Wohnzimmer. Kelly schenkte jedem einen Cognac aus.

Frank hob das Glas. "Auf diejenigen, die heute nicht bei uns sein können."

"Auf unsere Liebsten", ertönte es im Chor zurück und es wurde angestoßen.

Die Stimmung änderte sich. Diesmal brachte Peter eine Toast an. "Auf Paul. Happy Birthday, Dad, wo auch immer du dich aufhalten magst."

"Auf Paul", ertönte es.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Peter, wie Kelly unauffällig Annies Hand drückte. Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie gerade mit den Tränen kämpfte. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er den Impuls, einfach aufzustehen und seine Mutter in die Arme zu nehmen. Nur das Wissen, dass sie es als Peinlichkeit empfinden würde, hielt ihn auf dem Stuhl zurück. Nichts wünschte er sich in dem Moment mehr, als dass die Türe aufgehen und Paul herein kommen würde – nur leider ging dieser Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung.

Frank rettete die angespannte Situation, indem er sagte: "Habe ich euch eigentlich schon die Geschichte erzählt, wie Paul vor Jahren bei einem Notruf mal mitten in einem Blumenbeet gelandet ist?"

Annie wandte sich erstaunt dem bulligen Ex-Marine zu, den sie schon seit Jahren zu ihren Vertrauten zählte. Er und Paul hatten schon so manchen Sturm zusammen überstanden. Frank war schon auf dem 68. Revier gewesen, als Paul seinen Job als Polizist anfing, damals noch als Lieutnant. Über die Jahre hatte sich zwischen den beiden eine lockere Freundschaft entwickelt. Und als Paul zum Captain vom 101. Revier befördert wurde, war es nur natürlich, dass dieser Strenlich als Chief mit sich genommen hatte.

"Erzähl", forderte sie ihn auf. "Paul hat mir das nie erzählt."

Frank lehnte sich zurück und schwenkte den Inhalt seines Weinglases. "Dachte ich mir, dass er dir das verschwiegen hat. Also, das geschah kurz nachdem Paul seinen Posten als Lieutnant beim 68. angetreten hat. Wir beide waren Partner und wurden zu einem Fall von häuslicher Gewalt gerufen. Als wir dort ankamen, hörte man schon von weitem den Streit und das Kläffen von mehreren Hunden. Paul stieg aus und klingelte, ich gab ihm Feuerschutz.

"Die Türe wurde aufgerissen und eine kleine, rundliche Frau schoss wie eine Kanonenkugel durch die Öffnung. Sie keifte Paul an, er solle sofort ihren Mann verhaften, denn er habe sie angegriffen. Prompt tauchte auch der Mann auf und schrie, man solle seine Frau verhaften, denn sie habe ihn angegriffen. Die beiden standen sich wie Streithähne gegenüber und wir wussten nicht, was wir tun sollten. Es stand Aussage gegen Aussage. Wir konnten nichts tun, außer den beiden ins Gewissen zu reden und ihre Personalien aufzunehmen.

"Soweit, so gut. Ich ging mit dem Pass des Mannes zum Fahrzeug, während sich Paul von der Frau den Ausweis aushändigen ließ. Er drehte sich um und wollte ihn mir zur Überprüfung bringen, da lief ihm einer ihrer Hunde vor die Beine. Es war eine große Dogge und das Vieh riss Paul glatt die Beine weg.

"Er machte einen zirkusreifen, halben Salto und landete mitten in einem Blumenbeet, das zu meinem Leidwesen auch noch frisch gedüngt mit Mist vom Nachbar nebenan war. Oh und ich muss noch anfügen, dass es den ganzen Tag geregnet hatte. Jedenfalls, ich könnt euch denken, wie Paul aussah. Er lag wie ein Maikäfer auf dem Rücken zwischen all dem Blumen und dem Mist. Das alles saugte sich wunderbar an seinem Mantel fest. Zwei Mal versuchte er vergebens aufzustehen, rutschte aber jedes Mal aus und landete wieder im Bett." Um Strenlichs Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig.

"Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich nur am Auto stand und lachte, dass mir die Tränen herunter liefen. Als Paul es endlich schaffte, sich aus der Situation zu befreien sah er aus, als hätte er sich in einem Schweinekoben gewälzt. Überall hingen Mistklumpen an seiner Kleidung, von seinen Haaren tropfte es braun und der Geruch war beinahe nicht zu ertragen.

"Ein Blick aus seinen Augen reichte mir damals, dass mir das Lachen aus dem Gesicht fiel, auch wenn ich mich innerlich noch immer köstlich amüsierte. Paul bestand natürlich darauf, dass niemand etwas von dem Vorfall erfahren sollte. So liehen wir uns von der Frau eine Decke, in die sich Paul einpackte, nachdem er sich seiner Kleidung entledigte und ich fuhr zuerst bei mir vorbei, damit er sich dort duschen und umziehen konnte. Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, damals hatten wir dieselbe Kleidergröße."

Frank gluckste leise. "Natürlich dachten wir, damit wäre die Sache ausgestanden. Wir kehrten zum Revier zurück, füllten die Protokolle aus und ließen eben den Teil mit Pauls Sturz aus. Dann, Tage später, ich hatte Frühdienst, betrat ich das Revier und traute meinen Augen nicht. Prangten mir am schwarzen Brett nicht diverse Poster entgegen, auf denen Paul abgebildet war, wie er sich in dem Mistbeet wälzte inklusive einiger netter Portraitaufnahmen, als ihm die braune Soße am Gesicht runterlief. Natürlich haben sich die Kollegen köstlich darüber amüsiert und Paul musste tagelang Neckereien und anzügliche Bemerkungen über sich ergehen lassen. Wer uns da allerdings heimlich fotografiert hatte, haben wir niemals heraus bekommen. Man munkelt aber, dass man sich auf dem 68. auch heute noch diese Geschichte erzählt", schloss Strenlich seine Erzählung ab.

Die gesamte Runde brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Kein Wunder, dass Dad uns das niemals erzählt hat", kicherte Kelly. "Frank, du hast nicht zufällig eines der Poster heimlich aufgehoben? Das würde ich doch zu gerne sehen."

Chief Strenlich schaute die junge Studentin gespielt entsetzt an. "Nein, wie werde ich? Mein Leben ist mir zu wertvoll. Was meinst du, was dein Vater mit mir angestellt hätte, wenn er das erfahren hätte?"

"Schade drum." Kelly wandte sich Peter zu, während sie sich eine Lachträne aus den Augen wischte. "Peter, erinnerst du dich daran, wie Paul dir eine Lektion erteilte, als du über und über mit Schlamm bedeckt von einem Motocross Rennen nach Hause gekommen bist?"

Der Shaolin errötete. "Kelly, du wirst doch nun nicht diese Geschichte zum Besten geben."

"Oh doch, mein Lieber, das will und das werde ich!", verkündete sie glucksend.

Den Rest des Nachmittags wurden Geschichten über Paul ausgetauscht. Ein jeder wusste etwas zu erzählen und so verging die Zeit wie im Fluge. Es schien gerade so, als wären alle bemüht Paul auch Teil ihrer Runde sein zu lassen. Konnte er nicht persönlich bei ihnen sein, so sollte er wenigstens im Geiste lebendig bleiben. Es gelang auch voll und ganz.

Erst spät am Abend löste sich die kleine Gesellschaft auf. Strenlich und Kelly Blake verabschiedeten sich zuerst. Carolyn und Todd folgten, denn der kleine Tom wollte keine Ruhe mehr geben und es wurde höchste Zeit, dass das Baby ins Bett kam. Jody und Peter blieben noch zurück, um Annie und Kelly zu helfen, die Reste der Feier zu beseitigen, dann verabschiedeten sie sich ebenfalls.

***********

Jody gähnte herzhaft als Peter den Stealth in eine ziemlich enge Parklücke vor Caines Backsteingebäude manövrierte. "Soll ich aussteigen und dich reinwinken?", erkundigte sie sich wenig begeistert.

Der junge Shaolin warf seiner Partnerin einen indignierten Blick. "Nein danke, es geht schon. Ich bin ja keine Frau, die nicht einparken kann."

"Das hättest du wohl gerne. Immer diese Vorurteile."

"Na mein Wagen war vor zwei Wochen zumindest nicht in Reparatur, weil jemand, dessen Namen ich nicht nennen möchte, beim Einparken ein Stück Zaun mitgenommen hat.", versetzte er trocken.

"Hey, das Stück Zaun stand unten weg. Ich konnte das unmöglich sehen, als ich meinen Wagen parkte", beschwerte sich Jody sofort.

"Sicher doch, würde ich auch sagen", meinte Peter neckend. Gleich darauf stellte er den Motor des Sportwagens ab. "Ha, geschafft."

Jody beäugte Misstrauisch den Abstand ihrer Türe zum nebenan parkenden Fahrzeug. "Enger ging es wohl nicht mehr, was?"

Peter grinste. "Du suchst wohl gerade einen Grund zum muffeln. Das reicht locker zum Aussteigen, meine Hübsche, musst halt die Türe nicht immer so aufreißen, wie du es gerne tust."

Die Polizistin gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich, als sie es Peter nachtat und aus dem Fahrzeug stieg. Es war schon ziemlich eng, aber sie schaffte es, sich aus dem Sportwagen zu schälen, ohne dem anderen Wagen eine Delle zuzufügen. Der Priester wartete schon am Ende der Feuertreppe und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Er bedachte sie mit seinem ganz speziellen entwaffnenden Peter Caine Lächeln, denn er wusste, so konnte sie ihm nicht böse sein. Tatsächlich ließ sie sich sofort von ihm in die Arme nehmen und akzeptierte seinen entschuldigenden Kuss. Dann erklommen sie Einträchtig die vielen Stufen bis zu Peters Appartement.

Im Wohnzimmer musste Jody erneut gähnen. Sie ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken und schloss die Augen. Kurze Zeit später nahm Peter neben ihr Platz.

"Müde?"

Sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Ja, sehr. Versteh mich nicht falsch, der Nachmittag bei Annie war toll und ich habe die vielen Geschichten um Paul sehr genossen, aber die Nacht war einfach viel zu kurz. Ich hasse Nachtschicht."

Peters Brustkorb hob sich in einem mächtigen Atemzug, er strich Jody eine widerspenstige Locke aus dem Gesicht. "Dann geh doch ins Bett." Er schaute auf die Uhr. "Wow, ich sehe gerade es ist schon fast Mitternacht. Hast du morgen nicht auch Dienst, oder irre ich mich?"

"Erinnere mich doch nicht da dran. Ich muss aber erst um 11 Uhr anfangen zur Mittelschicht, von dem her kann ich wenigstens ausschlafen." Sie hob ihren Kopf und musterte den ehemaligen Cop kritisch. "Kommst du auch mit ins Bett?"

Peter konnte ihr nicht in die Augen schauen. "Ich…also ich komme ein wenig später nach, ich muss noch etwas erledigen."

Jody furchte die Stirn. "Um diese Zeit? Was soll das sein?"

"Ich muss noch etwas für den morgigen Kung Fu Unterricht vorbereiten, hatte das ganz vergessen", wich er einer direkten Antwort aus und richtete sich auf.

Die blonde Detektivin tat es ihm gleich. "Warum sagst du nicht einfach, dass du in deinem Übungsraum überschüssige Energie loswerden willst? Glaubst du denn wirklich, mir ist entgangen wie hibbelig du bist, nachdem wir uns den ganzen Nachmittag lang über Paul unterhalten haben?", sagte sie ihm auf den Kopf zu.

Peter starrte sie überrascht an. "Ich dachte nicht, dass du das bemerkt hast", platzte er heraus.

Ein angedeutetes Lächeln kräuselte Jodys Lippen. "Ich bin ein Detective, mein Lieber. Ich bin gewohnt zu beobachten." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. "Schatz, ich weiß wie sehr du Paul vermisst, besonders heute an seinem Geburtstag. Du musst mir nichts vormachen. Wenn es dir gerade nicht so gut geht, dann zeige oder sage es mir doch. Du musst nicht den Held spielen. Wir sind zusammen und ich möchte keine "Schönwetter-Freundin" für dich sein, sondern dir auch in Situationen beistehen, die dich traurig machen."

Peter spürte wie ihm ein ganzer Felsbrocken vom Herz fiel. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er tatsächlich gemeint hatte, er würde seine Jody verlieren, wenn er sie mit negativen Dingen belastete. Total blödsinnig, denn sie hatte schon mehr als eine nicht gerade positive Situation mit ihm durchgestanden. Er ließ seine mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Selbstbeherrschung einfach fallen. Seine Schultern sackten herab. Blindlings griff er nach ihr und zog sie in seine Arme.

"Ich vermisse ihn so sehr", flüsterte er in ihre Haare.

Schmale Frauenhände strichen liebevoll und beruhigend zugleich über seinen Rücken. Sanft massierte sie die verspannte Muskulatur. "Du weißt, ich hatte nie so eine enge Beziehung zu Paul wie du, Strenlich, Kermit oder Skalany. Doch wenn ich daran denke, wie oft ich ihn vermisse, kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen wie schwer es für euch sein muss, die ihr Paul um so vieles näher steht."

"Es ist nicht nur, dass mir Paul so fehlt. Was mir so schwer im Magen liegt ist die Tatsache, dass man kaum etwas von ihm hört. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach anrufen, wenn mir danach ist, oder ihm einen Brief schreiben. Nachts, wenn das Telefon klingelt, zucke ich oft zusammen und denke mir, nun kommt der Anruf, dass Dad nicht mehr am Leben ist. Es macht mich wahnsinnig nicht zu wissen, ob es ihm gut geht oder nicht.", sprudelte der junge Shaolin hervor.

"Schatz, an so etwas darfst du gar nicht denken. Ich glaube fest daran, dass er eines Tage wieder zurückkommen wird, dessen bin ich mir sicher."

"Ja, in einem Eichensarg vielleicht", unkte der ehemalige Cop.

Entsetzt löste sich die Polizistin aus Peters Umarmung und umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. "Peter, steigere dich nicht in eine Sache hinein, bei der du den Ausgang nicht kennst. Paul kommt zurück, das sage ich dir!"

Ungeweinte Tränen glitzerten in Peters Augen. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch daran glauben. Aber je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto sicherer bin ich mir, dass ich ihn nicht lebend wieder sehe."

Jody küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange, dann sah sie ihn eindringlich an. "Denk doch einfach mal an Caine. Er ist so oft auf Wanderschaft gegangen und jedes Mal ist er zu dir zurückgekehrt. Sag mir einen Grund, warum das bei Paul anders sein soll."

Peter fuhr sich durch die Haare, während er über ihre Worte nachdachte. "Er…nun er hat uns verlassen, weil er die Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit bekämpfen will. Was für mich bedeutet, er befindet sich im Krieg."

"Du weißt aber nicht um welche Art von Krieg es sich handelt, falls das überhaupt stimmt. Außerdem, Caine hat ebenfalls mächtige Feinde, aber das hinderte ihn nie daran wieder aufzutauchen. Genauso wird es mit Paul sein. Du kennst deinen Vater, er weiß wie man kämpft und er ist schlau. Sein Vorhaben wird ihm gelingen und ich wiederhole es noch einmal: sobald er sich sicher sein kann, dass er euch nicht mehr in Gefahr bringt, steht er vor der Haustüre und du hast ihn wieder."

Jodys Worte legten sich wie Balsam auf seine Seele. Von dieser Warte aus hatte er das leidige Thema nie betrachtet. Ihre Worte machten Sinn, weitaus mehr als all die Szenarien, die Peter im Laufe der Zeit durch seine Gedanken geschossen waren. Hoffnung, von der er glaubte, sie schon verloren zu haben, keimte in ihm auf. Sie gab ihm den Glauben an ein Happy End zurück und er spürte, wie der Druck in seinem Inneren langsam aber stetig nachließ, auch wenn er die Angst und Sorge um Paul nicht ganz vertreiben konnte. Trotz allem fühlte er sich um einiges erleichtert.

"Jody, du bist eine ganz besondere Frau. Ich danke dir", posaunte er heraus und küsste seine überraschte Geliebte innig.

Nach Atem ringend, löste sich die Blondine von Peters Lippen. "Wow, womit habe ich denn das verdient?"

"Weil du du bist und ich ich bin und dich liebe", erklärte Peter grinsend und küsste sie direkt noch einmal, dieses Mal sehr viel intensiver.

Der innige Moment wurde durch ein ansteckendes Gähnen seitens Jody unterbrochen. Verschämt kicherte die junge Polizistin. "Tut mir leid. So wollte ich den Kuss nicht beenden."

Peter strich ihr liebevoll über die Wange. "Du bist süß, wenn du so zart errötest." Schwungvoll erhob er sich, zog Jody mit sich, nahm sie auf die Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. "Und nun wird geschlafen, du kannst ja die Augen kaum noch aufhalten."

"Damit hast du leider recht", bekannte die Detektivin. "Dabei würde ich gerade viel lieber etwas anderes machen." Ihre Hand glitt vielsagend über seine breite Brust.

Peter hielt ihre Finger fest. Seine Brust bebte vor unterdrücktem Lachen. "Heute nicht mehr. Ich bevorzuge meine Frauen bei vollem Bewusstsein in meinem Bett."

Prompt boxte sie ihn leicht in die Rippen. "Hey, was heißt hier meine Frauen? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"

Nun lachte er doch. "Nein, musst du nicht." Seine Augen drückten all die Liebe aus, die er für sie empfand. "Du bist die Einzige, mit der ich mein Bett in Zukunft teilen werde. Neben dir kann keine Andere bestehen. Ich liebe nur dich."

"Dein Glück", grinste Jody. "Sonst wäre es dir schlecht ergangen."

"Würdest du dann deine Waffe einsetzen?"

"Nein, ich würde etwas viel schlimmeres machen."

"Und was?", erkundigte er sich neugierig.

Sie gluckste. "Ich würde Kermit auf dich ansetzen."

"Autsch", bekannte Peter und verzog das Gesicht. "Das würde mir nicht gut bekommen." Gleich darauf grinste er wieder und gab ihr einen kleinen Klaps auf den Po. "So, nun wird es aber wirklich Zeit für dich. Geh ins Bad und mach dich zurecht für die Nacht, ich deck schon mal das Bett auf."

"Aha, heißt das, du bleibst nun doch bei mir?"

Der junge Shaolin nickte. "Ja, das heißt es."

"Fein, in deinen Armen schlafe ich am liebsten ein", freute sich Jody und verschwand nach einem kleinen Küsschen im Badezimmer.

Einige Minuten später lagen sie eng aneinander gekuschelt im Bett. Regelmäßige Atemzüge sagten Peter, dass Jody schon tief und fest schlief. Er hingegen fühlte sich hellwach. Nun, nachdem wieder Ruhe einkehrte, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken wieder zu Paul wanderten.

Spontan schloss Peter die Augen und atmete einige Male tief und kontrolliert ein und aus. Dank des guten Gespräches mit Jody fand er sehr schnell seine Mitte und verfiel in eine leichte Meditation. Er konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf seinen Pflegevater und versuchte, seine Essenz in Zeit und Raum zu finden. Einen winzigen kurzen Moment meinte er, tatsächlich Kontakt mit Paul zu bekommen, doch der Augenblick verflog so schnell, dass er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Schließlich gab er auf und beendete das Unterfangen.

In den dunklen Raum starrend, versuchte er sich die Sekunde ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, als er den Kontakt vernommen hatte. Akribisch nahm er das kurze Aufeinandertreffen auseinander und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er nichts Negatives hatte spüren können. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn das schon etwas, andererseits konnte er einfach nicht abschalten. Wieder und wieder spulte sich die kurze Szene in seinen Gedanken ab, entwickelte sich zur Endlosschleife, bis er irgendwann doch in den Schlaf driftete.

 

Kapitel 8

Peter wanderte am Ufer des kleinen Sees entlang. Ein leichter Wind fuhr durch die Bäume, die den Rand säumten und ließ die Blätter leise rascheln. Das Wasser des Sees kräuselte sich leicht, Peter beobachtete fasziniert die kleinen Ringe, die sich auf der Oberfläche bildeten und sich immer mehr ausweiteten.

Hier, an seinem geheimen Platz, fühlte er sich am wohlsten. Er konnte die Seele baumeln lassen, ohne dass ihn jemand störte. Ein schriller Schrei ließ ihn nach oben blicken. Ein großer Weißkopfseeadler zog seine Kreise am Himmel. Plötzlich stieß er herab und kam nicht einmal zwei Meter neben dem jungen Shaolin auf dem Erdboden auf. Gleich darauf erhob sich das mächtige Tier wieder in die Lüfte und Peter erkannte erstaunt die Maus, die zwischen den Krallen des Adlers ihr Ende gefunden hatte.

Zutiefst ergriffen von dem kleinen Naturschauspiel, steuerte Peter auf die schmale Parkbank nahe dem Ufer zu und setzte sich. Von hier aus hatte er einen wunderschönen Blick über den gesamten See und konnte seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung an diesem Ort nachgehen – beobachten und nachdenken.

Der ehemalige Detective schloss die Augen und ließ sich treiben, während er tief den würzigen Geruch von frischem Gras und Salzwasser in seine Lungen sog. Noch einmal ließ er die Ereignisse des Tages in seinen Gedanken Revue passieren. Je nachdem, was er gerade vor sich sah, lachte er leise oder verzog das Gesicht.

Tiefe Sehnsucht nach Paul erfasste ihn. "Ich würde alles darum geben, wenn ich wenigstens nur ein paar Minuten mit dir reden könnte. Ich habe so viel Fragen", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Sein Herz zog sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken, er könne Paul womöglich nie wieder sehen. Eine kleine Träne zog ihre Bahn über seine Wange, die er mit einer rüden Bewegung weg wischte.

Plötzlich verspürte Peter einen kräftigen Sog, der seinen ganzen Körper erfasste. Erschreckt riss er die Augen auf und musste miterleben, wie sich sein geheimer Platz vor seinen Augen auflöste. Von einem Moment zum anderen fand er sich in einem ziemlich kleinen und schäbig aussehenden Raum vor. Ein Bett mit zerschlissener Matratze befand sich an der einen Wand, auf der eine Gestalt lag, die er nicht erkennen konnte. Daneben befand sich ein Nachttisch auf dem eine beinahe herunter gebrannte Kerze und ein Wecker stand. Beides neigte sich in Schieflage, denn der Nachttisch hatte nur noch drei Beine. Gegenüber ragte ein zerkratzter Schrank empor, der eindeutig schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte.

Verwirrt rieb sich Peter über die Augen. Die modrige, abgestandene Luft ließ ihn keuchen und er bedeckte Mund und Nase mit seiner Hand. Er wollte einen Schritt auf die unbekannte Person zugehen, doch da löste sich der Raum schon wieder vor ihm auf und er fand sich auf der Parkbank vor.

"Was ist hier los?", fragte er sich laut, während er sich ratlos umschaute. Nichts schien sich verändert zu haben, sah man von der absoluten Windstille ab.

Peters Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, er lauschte in die Stille. Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder hörte er tatsächlich Schritte? Doch wie konnte das sein? Hierher verirrte sich nie jemand. Alle Muskeln angespannt erhob sich der Shaolin. Er neigte den Kopf, um besser hören zu können und stellte fest, dass er sich nicht täuschte. Da lief wirklich jemand durch die Gegend. Unwillkürlich nahm er eine Kampfposition ein.

Eine Gestalt löste sich von den Bäumen. Noch lag das Gesicht im Dunkeln, doch Peter kam die Person irgendwie bekannt vor. Zögernd machte er einen Schritt nach vorne. Dann noch einen und noch einen und dann rannte er los. Die andere Person beschleunigte ebenso ihre Schritte und eilte mit ausgestreckten Armen auf ihn zu.

Der junge Shaolin erreichte den Mann und warf sich ihm in die Arme. "Paul, mein Gott, Paul, du hier!", stieß er hervor.

So fest er konnte, hielt er seinen lang vermissten Vater fest. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, doch diesmal ließ er es einfach laufen. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass sein Vater ihn ebenso fest umarmte, wie er ihn.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis sich Peter soweit gefasst hatte, dass er loslassen und Paul ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Kritisch musterte er ihn von oben bis unten. Paul hatte sich kaum verändert. Gut, es waren einige graue Haare hinzugekommen und die Linien in seinem Gesicht hatten sich tiefer eingegraben, aber sonst sah er noch immer so aus, wie der Vater, der sich vor beinahe drei Jahren von ihm verabschiedet hatte.

"Bist du es wirklich?", wisperte Peter mit der Stimme eines kleinen Kindes.

Pauls Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. "Was denkst du denn, mein Sohn?"

Obwohl er ihn gerade noch kräftig umarmt hatte, streckte Peter nun eine Hand aus und tippte gegen die Schulter seines Pflegevaters. Die Angst, es könne sich um eine Fata Morgana handeln erwies sich als unbegründet, seine Finger stießen gegen warmes Fleisch.

Spontan zog der junge Shaolin den älteren Mann erneut in seine Arme. "Ich habe dich so vermisst, Dad."

"Ich dich auch, mein Junge." Er klopfte Peter kräftig auf den Rücken. "Dein Überschwang in allen Ehren, aber wenn du weiterhin so fest zudrückst, dann stellst du mir die Luft ab."

Lachend und weinend zugleich ließ Peter von ihm ab. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wirklich hier bist."

Paul sah sich um. "Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben. Es tut so gut, dich wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es dir, mein Sohn?"

Der junge Shaolin rieb sich über das Gesicht. "Es geht mir gut soweit. Und wie geht es dir?"

Paul zeigte zur Bank. "Wollen wir uns nicht setzen? Dann können wir uns besser unterhalten."

Peter nickte und ging sofort los, Paul folgte langsamer hinterher. Die beiden nahmen Platz. Der junge Shaolin konnte seine Augen kaum von seinem Pflegevater nehmen, noch immer konnte er nicht fassen, wie dieser hierher gekommen war. Schon sprach er die Frage auch aus.

Paul zuckte die Schultern. "Das weiß ich nicht. Eben lag ich noch in meinem Bett und dann war ich hier."

In dem Moment wurde Peter schmerzhaft bewusst, dass er träumte. Tiefe Pein zuckte durch seine Seele. Prompt verwandelte sich seine Freude in Wut. Vollkommen übergangslos schrie er seinen Vater an: "Warum hast du uns verlassen?"

Paul rieb sich über das stoppelige Kinn. "Du kennst den Grund, Peter."

"Verdammt! Nein, ich kenne den Grund nicht. Du kannst mich nicht einfach mit dieser Phrase abspeisen. Ich will wissen, warum du gegangen bist und uns alle alleine gelassen hast!", ereiferte sich Peter.

"Ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen. Damit ihr alle sicher seid, musste ich euch verlassen."

"Du willst damit nur überspielen, dass du von uns die Schnauze voll hast. Wenn du uns nicht mehr liebst, dann gibt es andere Wege, sich zu trennen. Du musst uns nicht hoffen lassen, wenn es keine Hoffnung gibt!"

Pauls Gesicht verdunkelte sich. "Du bist noch nicht zu alt, um von mir übers Knie gelegt zu werden, junger Mann. Deine Beschuldigungen sind vollkommen haltlos. Würdet ihr mir nicht über alles gehen, dann hätte ich diese Tortur nicht auf mich genommen!", versetzte er hart.

Ein Teil der Wut verrauchte, als Peter in Pauls stahlblaue Augen blickte in denen derselbe Schmerz zu lesen stand, den auch er empfand.

"Aber warum, Paul? Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum musst du so lange fort sein?"

Paul atmete tief ein. "Was ich dir jetzt sage muss unter uns bleiben. Annie darf auf keinen Fall etwas davon erfahren, versprichst du mir das?"

Peter nickte bekräftigend. "Versprochen."

"Nachdem Stiles und Cooper festgenommen und ich vom Vorwurf des Mordes frei gesprochen wurde, nahm einer der Mitglieder der Falcons noch einmal Kontakt mit mir auf. Er teilte mir mit, dass Stiles einen der Drahtzieher von Kiew ermorden lassen ließ. Wie bei Senator Matheison ließ er es so aussehen, als ob ich hinter dem Mord stehen würde. Dieser jemand hatte einen Sohn und dieser wiederum hat ein Kopfgeld auf mich ausgesetzt. Als ich das erfuhr, konnte ich nicht mehr bei euch bleiben, denn ich kenne diese Leute, sie schrecken vor nichts zurück. Es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als euch zurück zu lassen, denn ich muss diese Sache bereinigen und ein für alle Mal dafür sorgen, dass die Verräter von der Bildfläche verschwinden."

Peter lauschte seinem Pflegevater mit offenem Mund. "Aber das hättest du doch sagen können. Kermit und ich, wir wären sofort mit dir mitgekommen und hätten dir geholfen."

Paul verzog das Gesicht. "Genau aus jenem Grund konnte ich euch keinen reinen Wein einschenken. Ich brauche euch beide hier vor Ort, jemand muss Annie, Kelly und Carolyn beschützen falls es nötig ist. Ich vertraue keinem mehr, als euch beiden."

Beinahe verzweifelt rieb er sich über das Kinn. "Außerdem hängt noch einiges mehr an der Sache dran, aber das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen. Auch wenn du es nicht wahr haben willst, mein Sohn, dies ist eine Ein-Mann-Mission. Es ist essentiell, dass ich sozusagen unter dem Radar bleibe. Es steht noch viel mehr auf dem Spiel, als nur eure oder meine Sicherheit."

Der junge Shaolin sprang auf. Aufgeregt fuhr er sich durch die Haare. "Dad, mir gefällt die ganze Sache nicht. Gibt es denn nichts, was ich tun kann?"

"Nein, es gibt nichts, mein Junge." Paul erhob sich ebenfalls und umfasste Peters Schultern. "Ich habe schon einiges erreicht und stehe kurz vor meinem Ziel. Jede Einmischung von Außen könnte katastrophale Folgen haben. Ich sehe dir an, dass du dich gerne einmischen willst, aber du darfst das unter keinen Umständen tun. Hörst du?"

Peter versteifte sich. "Aber ich…"

Paul unterbrach den ehemaligen Cop mitten im Satz. "Nein, Peter! Du musst dieses Gespräch hier so behandeln, als hätte es niemals statt gefunden. Ich habe dir schon viel zu viel erzählt. Versprich mir, dass du nichts unternimmst!", verlangte er noch einmal.

Peter sah seinem Vater an, wie ernst es ihm war. Obwohl alles in ihm schrie, dem Befehl zuwider zu handeln, konnte er es nicht tun. Da gab es etwas in Pauls Blick, das absoluten Gehorsam forderte. Seine Schultern sanken besiegt herab.

"Okay, Dad, ich verspreche dir, dass ich nichts unternehmen und mit niemandem reden werde. Bist du nun zufrieden?"

Paul hielt den intensiven Blickkontakt einige Sekunden, bevor er zufrieden nickte. Dann lächelte er leicht, umfasste Peters Ellbogen und führte ihn zur Bank zurück.

"Nachdem das nun geklärt ist. Wie geht es meiner Annie?"

"Mom geht es soweit gut. Sie vermisst dich sehr, aber sie ist sehr tapfer und lässt es sich nicht anmerken. Heute waren wir alle…"

Peter hielt mitten im Satz inne, er spürte, wie Hitze in seine Wangen stieg. "Ach herrje." Er ergriff Pauls Hand und drückte sie kräftig. "Alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag, Dad. Ich hoffe von Herzen, dass wir den nächsten alle zusammen feiern können."

Sehnsucht flackerte in Pauls Augen auf. "Danke schön. Ich wünsche es mir ebenfalls von Herzen, dass ich dann wieder Zuhause bin. Erzähl bitte weiter."

"Wir…nun wir waren heute alle bei Annie, um auf deinen Geburtstag anzustoßen. Den Nachmittag verbrachten wir mit Geschichten über dich." Plötzlich musste er grinsen. "Erinnerst du dich zufällig an einen gewissen Vorfall mit einem frisch gedünkten Blumenbeet?"

Paul schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, zarte Röte überzog nun auch seine Wangen. "Strenlich, dieser Verräter, das konnte nur von ihm kommen. Erzählt er einen meiner peinlichsten Momente. Na warte, der kann was erleben", meinte er im Scherz.

"Och, wir hatten viel zu Lachen, das ging schon in Ordnung. Annie tat es wirklich gut, dass das Haus mal wieder mit Leben erfüllt war. Nachdem Carolyn geheiratet hat und Kelly nun studiert, ist es doch ziemlich still geworden." Er wurde ernst. "Es ist so schade, dass du dein Enkelkind noch nie gesehen hast. Der kleine Tom wächst und gedeiht, er ist ein wahrer Prachtkerl."

Paul griff an seine Gesäßtasche und zog seine Brieftasche heraus. Er klappte sie auf und zu Peters Erstaunen zeigte dieser ihm ein Foto mit Carolyn, Todd und Tom. Weitere Bilder folgten. Peter sah sich selbst und Jody lachend in einem Straßencafe sitzen. Dann gab es noch ein Hochzeitsfoto von Kermit und Cara und auch Kelly mit ihrem damaligen Freund hatte den Weg zu Paul gefunden. Weiterhin gab es noch jede Menge Bilder von Annie in den verschiedensten Situationen.

"Meine Verbindung zur Heimat", erklärte Paul leise.

"Wow, wie kommst du an all die Bilder?", plapperte der junge Shaolin drauf los. "Cara kannst du unmöglich kennen, aber es scheint, du bist über alles gut informiert. Immerhin bin ich mit Jody erst seit kurzer Zeit zusammen, das Foto hier ist gerade mal drei Wochen alt."

Der ehemalige Captain grinste verschwörerisch. "Ich habe meine Quellen, die mich immer mit den neuesten Informationen versorgen. So kann ich wenigstens in Gedanken bei euch sein."

"Und die Quelle heißt Kermit, da gehe ich jede Wette ein", versetzte Peter ein klein wenig verletzt.

"Die Wette würdest du verlieren, Junge."

Der Shaolin seufzte unzufrieden. "Verdammt, dasselbe sagte auch Annie. Ich hatte gehofft, wenigstens von dir etwas heraus zu bekommen."

"Den Gefallen kann ich dir nicht tun. Je weniger zu weißt, desto besser ist das." Pauls Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. "Ich hoffe nicht, dass du meiner Frau zu sehr zugesetzt hast. Sie hat es nicht verdient, dass du sie mit Fragen löcherst."

Beschämt murmelte Peter. "Man wird doch auch mal Fragen dürfen." Dass er erst vor wenigen Tagen einen Streit mit Annie deswegen hatte, behielt er für sich. Er spürte, dass er keine andere Antwort von seinem Pflegevater bekommen würde. Dabei hätte er ihn so gerne gefragt, was für einen Deal dieser eingegangen war, der Annie so an die Decke hatte gehen lassen.

"Uhm, weiß du eigentlich auch, dass Kermit und Cara gerade auf Hochzeitsreise sind?", lenkte er schnell ab.

"Ja, sie befinden sich auf den Bahamas", antwortete Paul prompt. "Am Donnerstag kommen sie wieder, richtig?"

"Sofern nichts dazwischen kommt. Bei den Beiden weiß man ja nie", versetzte Peter scherzhaft.

"Ich hoffe doch nicht. Und wenn wir gerade von Paaren reden. Wie geht es dir mit Jody?"

Ein Strahlen überzog Peters Antlitz. "Es geht uns wunderbar. Ich kann mir ein Leben ohne sie schon gar nicht mehr vorstellen. Sie ist einfach wunderbar und akzeptiert mich so wie ich bin."

"Das freut mich zu hören. Wie kommst du mit deiner Rolle als Shaolin zurecht?"

Peter starrte auf den Boden. "Bist du sauer auf mich, weil ich den Polizeidienst quittiert habe?", hielt er dagegen.

"Nein, woher denn?" Eine Hand tippte gegen sein Kinn, langsam hob er den Kopf. "Peter, du sollst eines wissen, egal was du tust und wie du dich entscheidest, ich werde immer stolz auf dich sein! Du bist deiner Berufung gefolgt und ich weiß, dass dir diese Entscheidung nicht leicht gefallen ist. Im Prinzip hast du doch nur deine Waffe gegen eine Priesterrobe getauscht. Du tust noch immer das, was du am Besten kannst, dich um andere Menschen kümmern."

Peter lächelte leicht. "Beinahe genau denselben Satz sagte Simms auch zu mir beim Abschied auf dem Revier. Irgendetwas muss wohl dran sein." Unwillkürlich strich er sich über den Arm, dort wo sein Brand von seinem Hemd verborgen war.

Paul folgte der Bewegung. "Zeigst du ihn mir?"

Peter schluckte hart. "Du willst ihn wirklich sehen?"

"Ja, das will ich."

Peter atmete tief ein, bevor er die Manschetten seines Hemdes öffnete und die Hemdsärmel hochzog. Dann drehte er die Handflächen so um, dass Paul den eingebrannten Tiger und den Drachen gut erkennen konnte.

Der ehemalige Captain streckte die Hand aus und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Konturen des Drachen nach. "Unglaublich, dass ihr euch das wissentlich antut", murmelte er.

"Es musste sein, denn durch die Annahme des Brandes erreichen wir Shaolin eine höhere Bewusstseinsebene. Außerdem wäre mein Vater gestorben, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte. Nur so konnte ich mein Chi mit ihm teilen", erklärte er.

Mit einem kleinen Ruck entzog er Paul den Arm und streifte sein Hemd wieder herab. Irgendwie erschein es ihm plötzlich nicht richtig, dem einen Vater das Symbol zu zeigen, das den anderen Vater gerettet hatte und zu wissen, dass er für Paul nichts tun konnte.

"Das hört sich für mich an, als hättest du den Brand nur unter Zwang angenommen. Bereust du es?", dachte Paul laut nach.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht mehr. Ich gebe zu, am Anfang fühlte ich mich überfahren und in eine Falle gelockt. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum Lo Si Paps nicht sein Chi geben konnte, aber heute weiß ich, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung traf. Nur ein Caine konnte einen Caine besiegen."

Er lehnte sich leicht zurück und starrte über den See. "Ich dachte, nun da ich den Brand erhalten habe, muss ich dem Pfad meines Vaters folgen, doch Paps erklärte mir in einem langen Gespräch, dass dem nicht so war. Dass ich den Job kündigte und beschloss, als Shaolin Priester tätig zu werden, war ganz alleine meine Entscheidung. Niemand hat mir hinein geredet."

"Aber du wurdest doch praktisch in diese Rolle hinein gezwungen durch Caines Weggang", gab Paul zu bedenken.

"Das habe im am Anfang auch so empfunden, aber dann wurde mir klar, dass Paps erst ging, nachdem ich gekündigt hatte. Er wäre so oder so gegangen, nachdem Lo Si ihm das Bild mit Laura gab."

"Warst du nicht wütend auf den Ehrwürdigen?"

Peter lachte trocken auf. "Und ob ich das war! Ich habe Tagelang nicht mehr mit ihm geredet und ihm einige unschöne Sachen an den Kopf geworfen. Aber als ich dann zum Nachdenken kam, erkannte ich, dass es so am Besten war und schloss wieder Frieden mit Lo Si."

"Wie meinst du das? Am Besten?"

"Nun…da Paps weg war, gab er mir so die Chance, mich als Shaolin in Chinatown zu etablieren. Es gab nur noch einen Caine und die Leute gewöhnten sich langsam daran, zu mir mit ihren Problemen zu kommen. Wäre er geblieben, wäre ich immer nur Caines Sohn geblieben und niemand hätte mich richtig ernst genommen. So konnte ich beweisen was ich kann. Lo Si tat genau das richtige, indem er Paps quasi weg schickte."

Pauls Blick drückte höchste Anerkennung aus. "Ich sehe, du hast dich sehr verändert, mein Sohn. Du bist reifer geworden, überlegter. Zu meiner Zeit warst du immer ein nervliches Wrack, wenn sich Caine auf Wanderschaft begab, aber nun scheinst du es gut wegstecken zu können. Der Peter, den ich kannte, hätte Lo Si die Hölle auf Erden bereitet."

Peter grinste schräg. "Ganz so ist es nicht. Ich bin immer noch genauso stürmisch wie früher, nur habe ich mich jetzt besser im Griff und denke zuerst nach, bevor ich etwas tue. Meistens zumindest."

"Also alles beim Alten", schmunzelte Paul. "Abgesehen davon, bist du zufrieden mit dem Leben, das du nun führst?", griff er seine vorherige Frage wieder auf.

"Ja, das bin ich. Manchmal vermisse ich meine ehemaligen Kollegen schon und das Revier, doch wenn ich in die Kinderaugen sehe, die mich nach einer Kung Fu Stunde fröhlich anstrahlen, oder einem der Bewohner Chinatowns helfen kann, dann weiß ich, dass ich meinen Platz im Leben gefunden habe. Tja, und jetzt ist auch noch Jody da. Perfekter könnte mein Leben gar nicht sein. Nur eines fehlt noch zum vollkommenen Glück – du, Dad."

Paul ergriff Peters Hände und drückte sie fest. "Peter, ich verspreche dir, eines Tages werde ich wieder vor deiner Türe stehen."

"Aber wann?"

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich hoffe bald, mein Sohn."

Das Klingeln eines Weckers zerriss die Stille. Beide zuckten zusammen.

"Peter, ich muss gehen", stieß Paul hervor. Er zog den jungen Shaolin in eine kräftige Umarmung. "Ich habe euch alle sehr lieb, vergiss das nicht. Und gebe nie die Hoffnung auf, ich komme zurück!"

Peter erwiderte die Umarmung mit aller Kraft. "Versprichst du mir das?", wisperte er.

"Ja, ich verspreche es. Ich hab dich lieb, Peter."

"Ich hab dich auch lieb, Dad."

Eine Sekunde später löste sich Pauls Figur auf. Peter griff ins Leere und fiel beinahe vornüber.

"Paul!", schrie er aus Leibeskräften. Zurück kam nur ein Echo, zurück geworfen von den Felsen in der Ferne.

****

"Paul!"

Mit einem Ruck fuhr Peter aus dem Bett hoch. Wild schaute er um sich. Es gab keinen Wald, keinen See, keine Felsen, er befand sich in seinem Schlafzimmer.

"Peter? Was ist los? Alles in Ordnung?", ertönte eine schlaftrunkene Stimme neben ihm.  
Eine Hand strich sanft über seinen Rücken.

Der junge Shaolin zuckte zusammen, es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er realisierte, dass er mit Jody in seinem Bett lag und diese ihn besorgt musterte. Instinktiv zog er sie an sich und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr Haar.

"Ja, alles okay, mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Bist du sicher? Du hast Pauls Namen gerufen", meinte sie misstrauisch.

Der ehemalige Cop horchte in sich hinein. Obwohl er Paul im Moment mehr denn je vermisste, stellte er fest, dass der Schmerz, den er dabei immer empfand, diesmal ausblieb. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass der Traum nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war. Er meinte sogar noch immer, Pauls Aftershave riechen zu können und seine Stimme hallte in seinen Gedanken wieder. 'Ich verspreche es. Ich komme zurück.'

Ein strahlendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Ich habe von ihm geträumt."

"Ein Alptraum?"

Das Lächeln verbreitete sich. Jody mit sich ziehend und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter bettend, legte er sich in die Kissen zurück.

"Nein, mein Schatz. Ganz im Gegenteil. Schlaf weiter, Liebling."

"Wenn du meinst", murmelte sie müde. Einen Moment später verkündeten tiefe Atemzüge ihre Rückkehr in Morpheus' Arme.

Peter starrte mit offenen Augen in die Dunkelheit. Das Glücksgefühl ergriff immer mehr von seinem Körper Besitz. *Ich habe mit Dad gesprochen und er kommt zurück!*, jubelte er in Gedanken. *Die paar Monate, bis er wieder hier ist, schaffe ich schon noch.* Dann schlief auch er zufrieden ein.

***********

Zur selben Zeit in einem Ort am anderen Ende der Welt.

Das schrille Läuten des Weckers ließ Paul auffahren. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen tastete er nach dem Krachmacher. Die Bewegung genügte, um den dreibeinigen Nachttisch vollends aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Er neigte sich nach vorne und alles fiel zu Boden. Das schrille Klingeln verstummte.

Paul verdrehte die Augen. "Mist", murmelte er. Er kämpfte sich mühsam von der durchgelegenen, zerschlissenen Matratze hoch und stellte den Nachttisch an seine ursprüngliche Position zurück. Dabei rutschte die Schublade auf und seine Brieftasche fiel zu Boden. Er bückte sich und griff nach ihr.

Das Etui klappte auf und enthüllte Annies liebliche Gesichtszüge. Wehmütig setzte sich der ehemalige Captain des 101. auf das Bett, das knarrend unter seinem Gewicht nachgab. Mit der Fingerspitze fuhr er Annis Lippen nach. Lippen, die er so gerne wieder kosten wollte. Er blätterte weiter und kam zu dem Bild, das Jody und Peter zusammen in einem Straßencafe zeigte.

Plötzlich durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz. Peters Anblick brachte den Traum zurück. Im Geiste durchlief er noch einmal jede Szene, jedes Gespräch. Ihm war, als könne er Peters Essenz noch immer spüren.

Leise seufzend ließ er sich auf die lumpige Matratze sinken und schloss die Augen. Die paar Minuten nahm er sich noch, dann musste er sich eben nachher im Badezimmer beeilen. Er versuchte, sich den Traum in jedem Detail einzuprägen, damit er ihn ja nicht mehr vergaß. Das alles kam ihm langsam so real vor, als hätte er wirklich mit Peter gesprochen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem spürte er so etwas wie Zufriedenheit in sich aufsteigen. Seine Lieben kamen ihm nicht mehr ganz so entfernt vor. Wärme durchflutete ihn und er lächelte.

"Ja, Peter, ich komme wieder zurück", flüsterte er in den Raum. "Nur noch ein paar Dämonen sind auszumerzen, dann bin ich wieder bei euch – für immer."

 

Kapitel 9

Cara saß auf einem schmalen Mäuerchen und ließ die Beine baumeln. Kermit stand neben ihr, eine Hand auf ihren Rücken gelegt und lehnte sich gegen die halbhohe Steinansammlung.

"Wunderschön. Ich hätte nie gedacht, einen japanischen Garten hier zu entdecken", schwärmte Cara. "Wir müssen mal unbedingt nach Japan reisen."

Kermit hob die Augenbrauen. "Wegen einem Garten? Das ist doch wohl etwas übertrieben. Ich bin überzeugt davon, in Chinatown wirst du irgendwo so etwas auch finden."

"Wo denn? Ich habe so einen Garten noch nie dort gesehen."

Der ehemalige Söldner grinste. "Frag nach Caine, er wird dir helfen."

Cara musste lachen. "So kann man es natürlich auch sehen. Ich bin mir allerdings sicher, dass Peter keinen solchen Garten hat."

"Habe ich auch nicht gesagt. Er weiß aber ganz bestimmt, wo sich einer befindet. Du weißt, die Bewohner Chinatowns haben alle ihre kleinen Geheimnisse."

"Das wäre aber schon ein großes."

Träumerisch blickte Cara über den in kleinen Terrassen angelegten Garten, umsäumt von blühenden Gewächsen und Bäumen in den verschiedensten Formen und Farben, alles perfekt in die Landschaft eingepasst. Ein kleiner Wasserlauf bahnte sich von der ersten Terrasse einen Weg nach unten und endete in der Mitte des Gartens in einem beinahe kreisrunden Teich, in dem Kois schwammen und Lotusblüten sanft auf der Oberfläche waberten. Es sah fast so aus, als schwebten sie über dem Wasser.

"Was meinst du, unser Garten ist doch ziemlich groß. Ob man dort auch so eine kleine Welt erschaffen kann?"

Kermit verschluckte sich fast an der Wasserflasche, aus der er gerade einen Schluck nahm. "Dir ist schon klar, dass wir dazu das Erdreich erst mal aufschütten müssten, dann den anderen Boden abgraben und den Teich anlegen müssten? Außerdem, wenn du tiefer als 60 cm graben willst, dann musst du eine Baugenehmigung einholen. Hast du nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie viel Zeit, Arbeit, Geld und Mühe das kosten würde? Gar nicht zu reden davon, dass du dich das ganze Jahr durch um so etwas kümmern musst?"

"Och, wir könnten doch einen Gärtner anstellen, der das für uns übernimmt. Außerdem kenne ich einen netten Landschaftsarchitekten, der uns sicher einen guten Preis machen würde."

Der Cop schaute seine Frau mit offenem Mund entsetzt an. "Bist du des Wahnsinns? Ich bin nur ein einfacher Detective und verdiene keine Millionen."

Cara prustete los. "Ha, reingelegt. Diesmal habe ich dich aber voll und ganz erwischt."

Kermit warf seiner Angetrauten einen brennenden Blick zu. Diese lachte aus vollem Halse und streckte ihm dann die Zunge heraus.

"Na warte", stieß er hervor.

Bevor sie reagieren konnte, griff Kermit nach ihr. Mit einer kleinen Kraftanstrengung hob er sie von der Mauer, winkelte ein Knie an und legte die lachende Frau über dasselbe. Cara quiekte laut. "Hey, lass mich los."

Der Detective grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Wo werde ich denn, du hast Strafe verdient."

Drei Patscher landeten auf ihrem Hinterteil, die aber mehr einem Streicheln glichen. Dann stellte er sie wieder auf die Beine und meinte: "Das hast du nun davon, wertes Weib. Das wird dich lehren, mich an der Nase herum zu führen."

Cara konnte sich noch immer nicht beruhigen. Sie lachte ihm frei ins Gesicht. "Ich hab dich reingelegt, du bist mir auf den Leim gegangen", spöttelte sie.

Kermit konnte sich ebenfalls nicht mehr beherrschen und stimmte in das Lachen seiner Frau mit ein. "Aber wehe du erzählst jemanden davon, dann gibt es wirklich einen heißen Hintern", prophezeite er ihr.

Als sie den Mund öffnete, um zu protestieren, zog er sie einfach an sich und küsste sie. Eine mehr als angenehme Art, seine Frau zum Schweigen zu bringen, zumal sie sich sogleich wie ein Kätzchen an ihn schmiegte und den Kuss von ihrer Seite aus vertiefte.

Der Klingeln des Handys riss beide auseinander. Mit finsterer Miene löste sich Kermit von seiner Prinzessin und zog das Handy aus der Brusttasche.

"Griffin", bellte er in den Hörer.

Er lauschte eine Weile. Dann bedankte er sich und legte auf.

"Wer war das?", wollte Cara prompt wissen.

"Officer Malone. Er teilte mir mit, dass sie für Elroy einen Platz in einer Drogenklinik gefunden haben. Er wird morgen vom Gefängnis gleich dorthin verlegt. Und wenn er sich dort gut macht und clean wird, dann wird seine Strafe ausgesetzt. Ein Jahr Bewährung hat aber dann trotzdem noch."

"Das sind doch mal gute Nachrichten", freute sich Cara. "Ich hoffe, dass er es schaffen wird."

Kermit warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. "Du hast keine Probleme damit?"

"Nein, warum sollte ich? Natürlich war es nicht nett, was der Kerl mit uns angestellt hat, aber ich finde, jeder hat eine Chance verdient. Man kann doch einen Jungen nicht für den Rest seines Lebens als Verbrecher abstempeln, nur weil er mal was unrechtes getan hat. Wer weiß was ihn dazu getrieben hat, Drogen zu nehmen. Wenn ich es auf dem Polizeirevier richtig mitbekommen habe, dann kommt er nicht gerade aus einem guten Elternhaus."

Kermit zuckte die Schultern. "Eltern beide Alkoholiker und der Vater noch dazu ein Schläger", rekapitulierte er.

"Dann ist es wohl nachvollziehbar, dass sich der arme Junge in etwas geflüchtet hat, das ihn von dem Elend Zuhause ablenkt. Nur leider hat er den falschen Weg dafür gewählt."

"Oder den Richtigen. Nun hat er zumindest die Chance für einen Neuanfang."

Cara furchte die Stirn. "Ich frage mich nur, wie das wird, wenn er aus der Klinik heraus kommt. Er ist ja erst 16 und das heißt wohl, er kommt zu seinen Eltern zurück. Für einen Heimplatz wird er zu alt sein."

"Das ist alles schon arrangiert. Sofern er es schafft, Clean zu werden, kann er hinterher in betreutes Wohnen für Jugendliche kommen. Einen Platz hat er dort."

Die junge Frau musterte ihren Ehemann von oben bis unten. "Also wenn ich bedenke wie sauer du auf den Jungen gewesen bist, dann wundert es mich gerade ziemlich, wie sehr du dich für ihn einsetzt. Dass er so schnell einen Platz bekommt, ist doch sicher dein Werk, oder?"

Kermits Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander. Dass Cara sofort durchschaute, wessen Handschrift das trug, war ihm diesmal gar nicht recht. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass Leroy ihn immens an seinen toten Bruder David erinnerte. Zwar war es ihm damals gelungen, seinen Bruder von der Drogensucht zu befreien, aber er hatte es nicht verhindern können, dass er Jahre später durch die Hand des Verbrechers Douglas Larson perfide ermordet wurde, indem dieser ihm Heroin spitzte und ihn dann elendig verrecken ließ. Auch heute noch sah er Davids toten und gefolterten Körper so deutlich vor sich, als hätte er ihn erst gestern identifizieren müssen. Die Stimme des Coroners, der die Todesursache vorlas – Tod durch Ersticken am eigenen Erbrochenen – hallte laut durch seinen Kopf. Bis heute hatte er Cara noch nicht erzählt, dass er einen Bruder gehabt hatte, die Erinnerungen waren einfach zu schmerzhaft und er wollte sie nicht belasten. Um noch ein paar Sekunden Zeit zu schinden, schraubte er die Wasserflasche auf und trank ein paar große Schlucke.

"Stimmt's oder habe ich recht?", hakte Cara prompt nach.

Kermit setzte die Wasserflasche ab und rieb sich über den Mund. Er rückte seine Sonnenbrille zurecht, damit sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte und erwiderte ruhig: "Irgend jemand musste etwas für ihn tun, bevor er vom System verschluckt wird und irgendwann auf der Straße landet und weitere Straftaten begeht."

Cara schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihm einen dankbaren Kuss auf die Lippen. "Kermit, das ist so lieb von dir. Du hast dein Herz auf dem richtigen Fleck, auch wenn du das nicht immer wahr haben willst. Du bist und bleibst mein edler Ritter in der schwarzen Rüstung."

Als Kermit die Umarmung nicht erwiderte, stutzte sie. "Was ist los? Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?"

Der Cop ergriff ihre Arme und zog sie herunter. "Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Das kannst du allen anderen erzählen, aber nicht mir. Du hast doch etwas, das sehe ich dir an", hakte die junge Frau nach.

Kermit drehte sich abrupt zur Seite. "Nicht jetzt, Prinzessin." Er blickte demonstrativ auf seine Uhr. "Wir müssen gehen, sonst verpasst du die Surfstunde."

Mit diesen Worten eilte er voran und ließ eine nachdenkliche Cara zurück. Sie folgte wesentlich langsamer nach, nicht sicher, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte.

Zu Kermits Erleichterung hakte sie auf dem Weg zur Surfschule nicht nach. Ein Gespräch entstand kaum und wenn, dann redeten sie über oberflächliche Dinge. Dem ehemaligen Söldner wurde schmerzhaft bewusst, dass seine Prinzessin das so rüde unterbrochene Gespräch sicher nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Innerlich graute es ihm, ihr von David erzählen zu müssen, andererseits hatte sie als Ehefrau ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was ihn beschäftigte. Nur fühlte er sich bei weitem nicht bereit dazu. Innerlich schmiedete er schon einen Schlachtplan, wie er um die Sache herum kommen könnte. Sein Plan bestand darin, seine Frau einfach den ganzen Tag so zu beschäftigen und auszupowern, dass sie abends, in der trauten Zweisamkeit des Hotelzimmers, zu müde war, ihm noch viele Fragen zu stellen. Er hoffte von ganzem Herzen auf Erfolg.

****************

Die Surfstunde schien ein voller Erfolg zu sein. All die vielen neuen Eindrücke lenkten Cara so ab, dass sie ihn nicht mehr auf die Unterhaltung ansprach. Kermit saß am Ufer und beobachtete die ersten Schritte seiner Angetrauten mit dem Surfboard. Ein um das andere Mal plumpste sie ins Wasser. Manchmal musste er bei ihren abenteuerlichen Verrenkungen sogar Grinsen, obwohl ihm ständig die Erinnerung an David im Kopf herum spukte. Als sie es endlich so ziemlich am Ende der Stunde schaffte, auf dem Brett zu bleiben und ein paar Meter zu surfen, applaudierte er ihr kräftig. Anschießend wartete er geduldig, bis sie sich wieder umgezogen hatte und sich ihm freudestrahlend in die Arme warf.

"Du hättest es ruhig auch probieren können", neckte sie ihn.

"Nein danke, ich bevorzuge festen Boden unter meinen Füßen." Er tupfte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Dir zuzuschauen machte mir viel mehr Spaß."

"Spielverderber", grinste die junge Frau.

Ein lauter Ruf: "Cara!" unterbrach die Unterhaltung.

Das Ehepaar drehte sich wie auf Kommando um. Zwei Kinder in Freizeitkleidung rannten auf sie zu.

"Hey Shari und Dustin", grüßte Cara zurück, Kermit nickte dem Geschwisterpärchen zu.

Atemlos blieben die Beiden vor ihnen stehen. Sie hielten einen Volleyball in der Hand.

"Hallo", keuchte die elfjährige Shari. "Cara, wir haben einen Anschlag auf dich vor."

"Und was?"

"Wir wollen ein kleines Volleyballturnier abhalten, aber uns fehlt noch ein Mann…äh ich meine eine Frau", rief der dreizehnjährige Dustin dazwischen. "Hast du vielleicht Lust, unser Team zu verstärken?"

Kermit beobachtete die Szene schmunzelnd. Seine Frau schien Kinder oder Jugendliche anzuziehen, egal wohin sie ging. Die Herzen der Kleinen flogen ihr nur so zu. Sie hatten Shari und Dustin vor drei Tagen beim Sonnenbaden kennen gelernt und Cara hatte sofort Freundschaft mit ihnen geschlossen. Ihm gegenüber verhielten sie sich etwas zurückhaltender.

Cara warf Kermit einen Blick zu. "Ich weiß nicht so recht, wir hatten eigentlich etwas anderes vor", meinte sie zögernd.

Kermit sah die Chance gekommen, seine Prinzessin zu beschäftigen. "Geh nur, wenn du Lust dazu hast. Der Besuch im Museum läuft uns nicht weg. Wir können morgen hin."

"Siehst du, Kermit hat nichts dagegen. Kommst du jetzt?", drängte Shari.

"Bist du sicher?", erkundigte sich Cara noch einmal.

"Klar doch. Ich werde mich solange ins Hotel zurückziehen, die viele Sonne ist nichts für meinen zarten Teint", scherzte Kermit. "Wenn du mich suchst, du findest mich auf unserem Zimmer."

"Wo dein Laptop steht", ergänzte Cara feixend. An Shari gewandt meinte sie: "Gut, ich komme mit…"

Der Rest ihres Satzes ging im Freudengeschrei der beiden Kinder unter. Cara hatte gerade noch Zeit, ihrem Ehemann einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange zu tupfen, dann wurde sie von den beiden weggezogen.

*************

Kurz bevor es Zeit zum Abendessen wurde, stürmte Cara wie ein Wirbelwind in das Hotelzimmer.

"Puh, ich bin erledigt. Die Kids haben eine Energie, da komm ich alte Frau nicht mehr mit", rief sie. "Hallo Schatz."

Sie kam auf ihn zu, aber Kermit streckte beide Hände in Abwehr aus. "Oh nein, mein Schatz, komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe. Ich muss nicht den halben Sandstrand an mir haben."

Die junge Frau schaute an sich herunter und verzog das Gesicht. "Oh yeah, die jungen Dinger haben mich ein paar mal richtig fies gefoult." Sie schüttelte ihren blonden Schopf, prompt fiel Sand auf ihre Schultern. "Mensch, dabei dachte ich, ich hätte das Gröbste schon ausgeschüttelt."

"Anscheinend wohl nicht. Du rieselst wie ein Zuckerstreuer."

"Ich bin ja auch zuckersüß", bekannte sie fröhlich.

"Stimmt, doch ich bevorzuge es, dich anzuknabbern, ohne Sand zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen", bestätigte Kermit.

"Dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als unter die Dusche zu hüpfen. Kommst du mit? Ich könnte einen Rückenwäscher brauchen." Sie bedachte ihn mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag.

Kermit schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke, ich habe schon geduscht. Es ist gleich Zeit fürs Abendessen und wenn ich mit dir kommen würde, kämen wir zu spät."

Cara schob die Unterlippe vor. "Wie gemein. Dann muss ich wirklich meinen Rücken alleine waschen? Da ist doch so schlecht ranzukommen." Das Wort 'so' zog sie in die Länge.

"Du konntest dich alleine dreckig machen, dann schaffst du es bestimmt auch, dich alleine wieder sauber zu bekommen. Du bist doch schon ein großes Mädchen", neckte Kermit und tippte vielsagend auf seine Armbanduhr.

Cara verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. Sie warf ihm einen indignierten Blick zu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und muffelnd abzog. Er hörte noch: "Mann, da hat man extra geheiratet, um endlich einen Haussklaven zu haben und nun das." Dann fiel die Badezimmertüre hinter ihr zu.

Zwanzig Minuten später tauchte sie frisch geduscht und geföhnt wieder auf. Sie trug ein mintgrünes Sommerkleid und hatte die langen, noch leicht feuchten Haare locker hochgesteckt. Das dezente Make Up betonte ihre Katzenaugen. Vor Kermit drehte sie sich einmal im Kreis.

"Und? Ist dem Herrn mein Aussehen genehm, oder muss ich mein Mahl einsam und verlassen im Hotelzimmer einnehmen?"

Kermit nahm es zum Anlass, sie von oben bis unten zu inspizieren. Er pfiff leise durch die Zähne.

"Für mich bist du die schönste Frau im Hotel. Ach, was sag ich, auf der ganzen Welt. Du würdest auch noch in einem Kartoffelsack wunderschön aussehen."

Sittsam schlug sie die Augen nieder, ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. "Danke", stammelte sie.

Der Detective trat näher und bot ihr galant seinen Arm an. "Das Komplimente annehmen üben wir noch. Wenn deine süßen Bäckchen allerdings weiterhin so rot leuchten, solltest du nachpudern", spöttelte er.

Cara verdrehte die Augen. "Ja, mach dich nur über eine alte, gebrechliche Frau lustig."

"Du bist alles andere als alt und gebrechlich."

Die junge Frau seufzte abgrundtief und hakte sich unter. Schwer stützte sie sich auf seinen Arm und versuchte erfolglos, bemitleidenswert auszuschauen.

"Sag das mal meinen gebeutelten Knochen. Im Moment fühle ich mich wie hundert. Meine Füße brennen, meine Haut juckt und ich könnte auf der Stelle einschlafen."

Kermit schmunzelte. "Na nun übertreib mal nicht. So schlimm kann ein Volleyballturnier mit den Kurzen auch wieder nicht gewesen sein."

"Schlimm nicht, nur anstrengend. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie die mich über das Feld gehetzt haben. Du sollst mich gefälligst bedauern und mich nicht so frech angrinsen."

Kermit zuckte die Schultern und drückte ihre Hand. "Tut mir leid, die Mitleidsnummer zieht bei mir nicht. Du hast es dir selbst heraus gesucht. Ich kann dir höchstens anbieten, den Zimmerservice zu bestellen und unser Abendessen hier einzunehmen."

Cara schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Oh nein, das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Heute findet die große Buffetschlacht statt und ich habe einen Bärenhunger. Mit nur einem winzigen Mahl gebe ich mich heute nicht zufrieden."

"Aha, und schon kommt wieder Leben in meine Prinzessin.", konnte sich Kermit die Bemerkung nicht verkneifen.

Wie vorausgeahnt, verdrehte seine Frau wieder die Augen und zog an seinem Arm. "Bist du nun fertig mich zu ärgern? Können wir gehen?"

"Oh yeah, meine Hübsche", bestätigte er.

********

Cara hielt Wort. Sie stürzte sich wie eine Verhungernde auf das Buffet und balancierte einen voll beladenen Teller an den Tisch. Kermits Neckereien, bei dem nicht einmal die Hälfte ihrer Portion auf dem Teller lag, überhörte sie großzügig. Sie holte sich noch zwei Mal Nachschlag und sogar ein großzügiger Nachttisch in Form von vier Kugeln Eis und einem Früchteteller fand noch Platz in ihrem Magen. Der ehemalige Söldner beobachtete derweil staunend, wie viel in dieses zierliche Persönchen hinein passte. Das, was sie gerade hier in sich hinein stopfte, aß sie normalerweise nicht einmal in zwei Tagen.

Nachdem sie endlich ihren Hunger gestillt hatte, strich sie über ihren, diesmal leicht gewölbten, Bauch und stöhnte: "Oh Gott, ich kann nicht mehr."

"Das glaube ich sofort." Er hielt ihr einen Löffel seines halb aufgegessenen Schokomousse vor den Mund. "Hier, willst du mal kosten?"

"Uh, nein. Ich bringe kein Fitzelchen mehr runter. Ich…" Ein herzhaftes Gähnen unterbrach ihren Satz.

Kermit lachte leise. "Nun ist der Magen gefüllt und die Müdigkeit setzt ein. Willst du noch einen Verdauungsspaziergang machen, oder sollen wir gleich aufs Zimmer?"

"Hilfe, ich kann heute keinen Schritt mehr gehen. Mich wundert direkt, dass ich keine Blasen an den Füßen haben von all der Rennerei heute." Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, will ich einfach nur noch schlafen. Wärst du böse, wenn wir den Spaziergang ausfallen lassen und ich gleich ins Bett gehe?"

Kermit jubilierte innerlich, sein Plan ging auf. Die Klippe David schien erfolgreich umschifft. Sich von seiner Erleichterung nichts ansehen lassend, erwiderte er: "Sicher nicht. Ich habe eh noch etwas abzuarbeiten. Blake hat mir einen Code geschickt, den er nicht knacken konnte. Und du schläfst dich schön aus, damit du morgen früh wieder fit bist. Im Museum sind bestimmt auch einige Kilometer zu laufen."

Cara sah ihn gespielt entsetzt an. Ihre Hand wanderte zu ihrem Herzen. "Herrje, sag doch so was nicht. Die Aussicht ist für mich nicht gerade berauschend."

Kermit erhob sich und reichte ihr seine Hand. Schwerfällig ließ sie sich von ihm hochziehen. Den Arm beschützend um ihre Taille geschlungen, verließen sie das Restaurant.

"Wie schauen einfach mal, was deine Knochen morgen sagen. Falls dein Muskelkater zu groß sein wird, verbringen wir einfach einen faulen Tag am Strand und verschieben den Besuch."

"So viel Zeit haben wir aber nicht mehr. In vier Tagen geht es schon wieder nach Hause."

Kermit tupfte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar. "Keine Sorge, das schaffen wir schon noch. Die Zeit ging hier echt im Flug herum."

"Wem sagst du das? Ist bei Urlaub immer so, besonders in den Flitterwochen."

Kermit ließ seine Brille ein kleines Stückchen die Nase herunter rutschen und sah sie gespielt entsetzt an. "Du hörst dich so an, als hättest du Erfahrung mit der Sache. Ist mir irgendetwas entgangen?"

"Verrücktes Muppet", beschwerte sie sich spielerisch. "Du weißt genau, dass du der einzige Mann in meinem Leben bist und auch bleiben wirst. Flitterwochen gibt es bei mir nur ein einziges Mal und das ist mir dir, denn ich gebe dich nicht mehr her."

Noch vor der Zimmertüre zog der Detective seine Angetraute in die Arme und küsste sie liebevoll. "Du wirst mich auch nie wieder los bekommen, meine Prinzessin", wisperte er gegen ihre Lippen.

"Ich will es gar nicht anders", gab Cara ebenso leise zurück. Kichernd erlaubte sie, dass Kermit sie auf die Arme nahm und sie schwungvoll ins Hotelzimmer, direkt ins Bett trug. Sanft ließ er sie darauf nieder. Prompt musste sie wieder gähnen.

Sie warf ihm einen bedauernden Blick zu. "Ich würde ja so gerne, Kermit…aber ich bin einfach zu müde."

Der Cop beugte sich über sie und küsste sie noch einmal. Dann richtete er sich auf und zog die Decke glatt.

"Kein Problem. Das holen wir nach. Ich lass dich nun alleine. Gute Nacht, Prinzessin."

"Gute Nacht, mein Ritter in der dunklen Rüstung", gab sie liebevoll zurück und musste prompt erneut gähnen.

"Träume süß", sagte Kermit über seine Schulter hinweg und verließ schmunzelnd das Schlafzimmer.

Kaum, dass er den Raum verließ, wurde er ernst. Sein Ziel für heute hatte er erreicht, dafür plagten ihn nun Gewissenbisse, warum er sich ihr nicht anvertrauen konnte. Er redete sich damit heraus, dass sie eh nicht mehr aufnahmefähig wäre.

Mit schweren Schritten ging Kermit zur Hausbar und schenkte sich eine großzügige Portion Whisky ein, in die er zwei Eiswürfel fallen ließ. Mit dem Glas in der Hand setzte er sich auf die Couch und klappte den Laptop wieder auf. Er rief mit wenigen Handgriffen einen geheimen Ordner auf und klickte auf die sich darin befindliche Datei. Augenblicke später tauchte ein Foto auf dem Bildschirm auf. Es zeigte David bei seinem Abschluss auf der Polizeiakademie. Groß und stolz stand er in seiner Paradeuniform mit den glitzernden Abzeichen da und lächelte gewinnend in die Kamera, während er salutierte.

Das Foto versetzte Kermit einen heftigen Stich. David wirkte so blutjung auf dem Foto, dass man kaum glauben konnte, dass dieser Junge dort tatsächlich schon 20 war. Und gerade mal zwei Jahre später fiel er diesem Verbrecher Larson zum Opfer.

Tränen traten dem ehemaligen Söldner in die Augen. Er griff nach dem Whiskyglas und leerte es in einem Zug in der Hoffnung, das Brennen in seiner Kehle würde ein wenig den Verlustschmerz in seinem Inneren lindern. Der gewünschte Effekt trat nicht ein. Rüde zog der ehemalige Söldner seine Brille von der Nase und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Blindlings tastete er nach seiner Maus, um das Foto zu schließen. Dabei erwischte er die Diavorschau und noch mehr Bilder von David, Marilyn und ihm zogen über den Bildschirm. Es waren Bilder von glücklicheren Tagen, er erinnerte sich an jeden Moment davon. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können.

Kermit nahm einen weiteren Anlauf, das Fotoprogramm zu beenden, als ein ganz besonderes Bild erschien. Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Anstatt es zu schließen, drückte er die Stopptaste. Mit angehaltenem Atem betrachtete er das liebevoll von ihm aufbereitete Schwarzweißfoto. Er sah sich selbst als Neunjähriger in die Kamera strahlen, ein neugeborenes Baby kuschelte sich, beschützend von ihm festgehalten, an seine Brust – David. Daneben stand seine Schwester, gerade mal vier Jahre alt, und betrachtete voller Staunen das kleine Wunder auf seinen Armen. Das Ganze war vor der Krankenhaus aufgenommen worden, als seine Mutter nach der Geburt entlassen worden war.

Ein leiser Laut entrang sich seiner Kehle. Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr er die Konturen des kleinen Wesens nach. Es war das einzige Foto, das er von David als Baby besaß. Seine Mutter hatte nach der Beerdigung in ihrer Trauer das Babyalbum genommen und ins Feuer geworfen, bevor sie in den Armen einer Freundin schluchzend zusammen brach. Kermit hatte versucht zu retten, was noch zu retten war, aber er hatte nur dieses eine Bild retten können, alles andere, samt der Negative, fiel dem Feuer zum Opfer. Er erinnerte sich deutlich daran, wie er seine Mutter anschrie und sie beschimpfte. Erst sehr viel später konnte er nachvollziehen, warum sie das getan hatte. Sie hatte gedacht indem sie die Bilder verbrannte, müsste sie nicht ständig an ihren Jungen denken. Natürlich bereute sie bald ihre aus tiefer Pein geborene Tat und so war er hergegangen und hatte das gerettete Foto in vielen Stunden der Kleinarbeit restauriert, ließ es vervielfältigen und schenkte es ihr in einem silbernen Rahmen. Heute hatte es bei ihr einen Ehrenplatz an der Wand.

Der ehemalige Söldner seufzte tief auf, wischte sich erneut über seine Augen und schloss den Laptop schließlich. Alleine mit seinen Gedanken, lehnte er sich zurück und ergab sich den Erinnerungen an seinen Bruder.

 

Kapitel 10

Cara erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Schlaftrunken tastete sie nach Kermit, doch der Platz neben ihr war leer. Mit einem Ruck kam sie zu sich und schaute sich suchend im Schlafzimmer um. Von ihrem Mann fehlte jede Spur. Unwillkürlich sprang sie aus dem Bett, warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über und begab sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Partner.

Sie fand ihn im Wohnzimmer. Er stand an der Fensterfront und starrte auf das Meer hinaus. Seine Schultern wirkten seltsam eingesunken, alles in allem machte er keinen fröhlichen Eindruck. Besorgnis überfiel die junge Frau. Auf leisen Sohlen trat sie zu ihm und schlang von hinten ihre Arme um seine Taille.

Der Cop wirbelte mit der Schnelligkeit einer Klapperschlange herum und fasste sie grob an den Schultern. Eine Sekunde später ließ er sie sofort los und trat zur Seite. Über sich selbst entsetzt, fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht.

"Tut mir leid, ich habe dich nicht kommen gehört. Ich dachte, du wärst ein Angreifer", entschuldigte er sich. "Habe ich dich verletzt?"

"Nein, hast du nicht. Du hast mir oft genug gesagt, dass ich mich nicht an dich heranschleichen soll. Ich bin also selbst schuld."

Da er keine Sonnenbrille trug, konnte Cara deutlich den Schmerz erkennen, der in seinen Augen lag. Sie lächelte ihn an, wollte ihm damit mitteilten, dass sie nicht böse auf ihn sei, denn sie bezog den Blick auf sich.

"Ich bin aufgewacht und habe dich vermisst. Ich machte mir einfach Sorgen, ob es dir gut geht", fühlte sie sich gezwungen anzufügen.

Abrupt drehte sich Kermit wieder herum und nahm seine ursprüngliche Position wieder ein.

"Es geht mir gut. Geh wieder ins Bett, Prinzessin", sprach er gegen das Glas.

Cara legte zögernd ihre Hand auf seine Schultern. Sofort verhärteten sich seine Muskeln und dies sagte der jungen Frau mehr als deutlich, dass es ihrem Ehemann im Moment alles andere als gut ging.

"Was ist los?", erkundigte sie sich leise.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung schüttelte er ihre Hand nicht ab, aber er machte auch keine Anstalten, sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

"Es ist nichts", erwiderte Kermit.

"Liebling, ich merke doch, dass du etwas hast. Langsam machst du mir Angst, so kenne ich dich gar nicht. Du weißt doch, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst, oder etwa nicht?"

Ein furchtbarer Verdacht keimte in ihr auf. Da keine Antwort kam, fuhr sie beunruhigt fort: "Falls…wenn es wegen unserer Ehe ist. Ich…ich meine, falls du es dir doch anders überlegt hast und doch nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst, dann…"

Weiter kam die junge Frau nicht. Erneut wirbelte Kermit herum und schaute sie entsetzt an. "Cara, wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen? Ich liebe dich und daran wird nichts und niemand etwas ändern können. Du bist das Beste, das mir je passiert ist!", rief er aus.

"Wenn es das nicht ist, was ist es dann? Du bist gerade vollkommen verändert und es verletzt mich, dass du anscheinend nicht mit mir über das reden kannst, was dich bedrückt." Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte sie ein Schluchzen. "Geht es um irgend so eine Geheimsache, von der du mir nichts erzählen darfst?"

Kermit rieb sich über die Augen. "Nein, ich kann schon darüber reden." Er stockte.

Mit großen Augen beobachtete Cara den inneren Kampf, den ihr Ehemann wohl gerade führte. In schneller Reihenfolge zeichneten sich die verschiedensten Emotionen in seinem Gesicht ab. Ohne seine Brille wirkte alles um einiges intensiver. Trauer, Wut, Angst, das alles konnte sie erkennen.

Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Kermit ihre Hand ergriff und sie zum Sofa führte. Er deute ihr an, sich zu setzen und nahm neben ihr Platz. Allerdings ließ er so viel Abstand zwischen ihnen, dass er sie nicht berührte.

Caras Augen glitzerten hell in dem einfallenden Mondlicht. Der ehemalige Söldner konnte deutlich ihre Besorgnis und Verletzlichkeit erkennen. Eine einzelne Träne, die sich ihren Weg bahnte, gab den Ausschlag.

Flüchtig berührte er ihre Hand. Dann griff er nach seiner Brille, seinem Panzer vor der Welt. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Plastikgestell und drehte es zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her. Schließlich kam er zu dem Entschluss, wenn er ihr sich schon offenbarte, dann sollte seine Prinzessin auch sehen können, was in ihm vorging und legte sie zurück auf den Tisch.

"Du erinnerst dich sicher an das Gespräch, das wir im japanischen Garten geführt haben", begann er.

Cara nickte nur und rückte ein winziges Stückchen an ihn heran. "Ja, ich fragte dich, warum du dich so für Elroy einsetzt und du wolltest mir keine Antwort darauf geben."

"Genau. Moment noch."

Der ehemalige Söldner erhob sich und ging zur Hausbar. Er öffnete sie und zog die angebrochene Flasche Whisky heraus. Er hielt sie in Caras Richtung.

"Willst du auch?"

"Nein, Danke. Das ist mir zu stark."

Er zuckte nur die Schultern und schenkte sich sein Glas halbvoll, einige Eiswürfel landeten auch noch darin. Während er sich einschenkte, überlegte er fieberhaft, wie er das Gespräch führen sollte und wappnete sich innerlich gegen die Qual, die die Unterhaltung ohne Zweifel mit sich bringen würde. Ziemlich langsam steuerte er auf die Couch zu und setzte sich umständlich.

"Ich hatte einen Bruder", begann er unvermittelt.

"Du hast was?", entfuhr es Cara erstaunt. "Du hast ihn mir gegenüber nie erwähnt. Ich kenne nur deine Mutter, deine Schwester und ihre drei Kinder."

"Hatte, die Betonung liegt auf hatte. Er ist tot." Als Cara etwas sagen wollte, hob er die Hand. "Prinzessin, tu mir den Gefallen und unterbrich mich nicht, es fällt mir auch so schwer genug, darüber zu reden."

Mitleidig sah sie ihn an und nickte zustimmend. Sie griff nach einem Kissen und zog es auf ihren Schoß, ihre Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz auf ihn gerichtet.

"Sein Name war David. David Jeremiah Griffin. Er starb am 13. Mai 1987." Kermit hielt inne, um sich zu sammeln. Anfangs stockend, dann immer flüssiger begann er zu erzählen. "David war der Jüngste von uns dreien. Ich bin neun Jahre älter als er. Er war ein Nachzügler, meine Mutter war schon in der Menopause. Umso überraschender war es für sie, als es hieß, sie ist schwanger. Sie sah es als Geschenk Gottes an und war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Ich muss sagen, als uns Mom mitteilte, sie erwartet noch ein Kind, war ich sehr eifersüchtig, denn alles drehte sich nur noch um den Zuwachs. Doch dann, als David geboren wurde und ich ihn zum ersten Mal sah, waren alle negativen Gefühle wie weggeblasen. Ich verfiel dem kleinen Kerl sofort."

Kermit musste lächeln, als er an jenen, ganz besonderen Moment dachte. Gleich darauf wurde er wieder ernst.

"David wurde von uns allen verwöhnt und verhätschelt. Er und ich waren unzertrennlich. Ich brachte ihm all die kleinen Dinge bei, die Jungs eben so tun und wir hatten immer unseren Spaß. Kurzum waren wir eine große, glückliche Familie, auch wenn unser Dad immer mal wieder für Wochen oder Tage von der Bildfläche verschwand. Damals wussten wir nicht, dass er ein Söldner war. Und dann, dann änderte sich alles. Mein Vater wurde, wie so viele andere auch, einberufen und nach Vietnam geschickt. Als er nach einer Kriegsverletzung zu uns zurückkehrte, hatte er sich total verändert. Er trank viel und es rutschte ihm immer öfter die Hand aus. Ich versuchte so gut es ging, meine jüngeren Geschwister zu schützen und bekam so den Großteil seiner Attacken ab. Das war die Zeit, wo wir froh waren, wenn er zu einer seiner Missionen aufbrach."

"Oh Gott, ist das furchtbar. Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Cara. Ihre Augen schimmerten feucht. Sie streckte die Finger nach ihm aus, zog sie aber gleich zurück, als er abwehrend den Kopf schüttelte.

Kermit schluckte hart an dem Kloß, der sich in seiner Kehle bildete. Er musste sich räuspern, bevor er fort fahren konnte. "Eines Tages, ganz genau eine Woche nach meinem 17. Geburtstag, klingelte es an unserer Türe. Paul Blaisdell stand dort."

"Peters Vater, DER Paul Blaisdell?", rief Cara erstaunt aus.

Kermit nickte. "Genau der. Er teilte uns mit, dass mein Vater in Ausübung seiner Pflicht erschossen worden ist. Erst da erfuhr ich, was er beruflich gemacht hatte. Ich war stinksauer, hätte das nie vermutet. Immerhin lebten wir damals in einem kleinen Dorf, hatten ein kleines Häuschen mit einem Gartenzaun drum herum. Gerade so, wie man sich die ländliche Idylle vorstellte und dann stellte sich so etwas heraus." Mühsam unterdrückte er den aufwallenden Zorn.

"Paul blieb ein paar Tage bei uns, er fing uns quasi auf. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich mich fragte, warum unser Vater nicht so liebevoll und einfühlsam hatte sein können wie Paul."

Kermit fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen und trank einen großen Schluck vom Whisky. Die Erinnerung nahm ihn mehr mit, als er sich zugestehen wollte, trotzdem erzählte er weiter, froh dass Cara sich an seine Bitte hielt und keine Fragen stellte.

"Als Paul uns verließ, ging es steil bergab. Meine Mutter war nie das, was man als selbstständig bezeichnen konnte. Sie war mit uns drei Kindern vollkommen überfordert und wir landeten schließlich bei einer Tante in der Großstadt. Sie war eine sehr strenge Frau und ich musste zusehen, wie meine Geschwister von Tag zu Tag trauriger wurden. Sie verloren ihr fröhliches Lächeln und in mir wuchs immer mehr die Wut auf Gott und die Welt.

"Als der Älteste versuchte ich alles menschenmögliche, Marilyn und David dort heraus zu holen. Ich schuftete von morgens bis abends, um genug Geld anzusparen, damit ich an meinem 18. Geburtstag dort ausziehen und meine Geschwister mit mir nehmen konnte. Ich hatte schon den Antrag auf Sorgerecht gestellt, da machte ich einen der größten Fehler meines Lebens. Ich wurde Zeuge, wie ein Typ seine Freundin verprügelt und ich griff ein. Es entbrannte eine Schlägerei und ich nahm das zum Anlass meinen gesamten Groll heraus zu lassen, alles bekam der Kerl ab. Es endete damit, dass ich den Widerling beinahe totgeschlagen hätte, hätten mich nicht zwei Polizisten in letzter Sekunde zurück gehalten, die das Mädchen gerufen hatte."

Wiederum nippte Kermit von dem bernsteinfarbenen Getränk. Er vermied es, seine Frau anzusehen, denn er wollte nicht die Abscheu in ihren Augen lesen was für ein furchtbarer Kerl er gewesen war.

"Es kam wie es kommen musste, ich landete im Knast. Unsere Tante flippte vollkommen aus. Sie war der festen Überzeugung, ich stünde mit dem Teufel im Bunde und weigerte sich, mich weiterhin bei ihr wohnen zu lassen. Sie ließ kein gutes Haar an mir. Bei der Polizei sagte sie aus, ich hätte schon immer gewalttätige Tendenzen gehabt."

Kermit lachte humorlos. "Wäre Paul nicht gewesen, ich würde wohl noch immer im Knast versauern. Ihm war es zu verdanken, dass ich keine Jugendstrafe bekam. Wie er es machte, das weiß ich bis heute nicht. Der Knackpunkt bei der Sache war allerdings, dass ich die Stadt verlassen musste und meine Geschwister nur zum Abschied wieder sehen durfte. Sämtliche Chancen auf das Sorgerecht habe ich mir dadurch versiebt, das habe ich mir bis heute nicht verziehen. Besonders David nahm das alles gar nicht gut auf. Er hieß mich alles mögliche, seine letzten Worte an mich lauteten: 'Ich hasse dich'.

Kermits Stimme brach. "Entschuldige mich einen Moment", würgte er hervor. Dann sprang er auf und eilte ins Badezimmer. Die Wucht der Emotionen ließ den ehemaligen Söldner in die Knie sinken. Er lehnte seine erhitzte Wange gegen die kühlenden Kacheln und kämpfte darum, seinen fliehenden Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Mehrere Minuten vergingen, bevor er sich wieder im Griff hatte. Ächzend erhob er sich, ließ kaltes Wasser in das Waschbecken einlaufen und benetzte sich damit das Gesicht. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand er da und machte sich selbst Mut. *Du hast es soweit geschafft, den Rest bringst du auch noch hin.* Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und kehrte zu Cara zurück.

Sie saß noch genauso da, wie er sie verlassen hatte und schaute ihm entgegen. Einzig ihre Finger hatte sie jetzt in das Kissen verkrallt. Er versuchte in ihren Augen zu lesen, doch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben konnte er nicht erkennen, was in ihr vorging. Immerhin war sie nicht geflüchtet, das gab ihm Hoffnung, dass sie ihn nicht allzu sehr verabscheute.

"Geht es wieder?"

Die gewisperte Frage riss Kermit aus den Gedanken. Er nickte und fuhr dann fort. "Ich musste also die Stadt verlassen mit der Auflage, nicht mehr wieder zu kommen. Wie du dir vorstellen kannst, schürte das meine Wut nur noch. Ich beschloss, in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters zu treten. Es war mir zu dem Zeitpunkt vollkommen egal, ob ich lebte, oder sterben würde. Da kam mir so ein Leben auf der Schattenseite nur recht.

"Erneut stand Paul Blaisdell plötzlich vor mir. Als er merkte, dass er mich nicht von meinem Vorhaben abbringen konnte, nahm er mich unter seine Fittiche und brachte mir alles bei, was man bei einem Einsatz wissen musste. Nur dank Paul überlebte ich die ersten Monate. Er brachte mich dazu, meinen Hass auf alles und jeden heraus zu lassen und mein Denken schwenkte langsam um. Jung wie ich war, lockte mich dann neben dem Nervenkitzel auch das Geld, aus diesem Grund behielt ich den Beruf. Ich schickte alles, was ich entbehren konnte Marilyn, damit diese wenigstens an ihrem 18. Geburtstag dieses schreckliche Haus meiner Tante mit David verlassen konnte, was auch gelang. Marilyn zog in eine andere Stadt und so konnte ich beide auch wieder besuchen."

Der Detective lachte rau, es klang alles andere als fröhlich. "Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass David und ich aus dem gleichen Holz geschnitzt sind. Unser erstes Treffen nach meinem 'Hinauswurf' verlief nicht gerade gut. Er machte mir schwerste Vorwürfe und verhielt sich absolut unversöhnlich mir gegenüber. Es brauchte beinahe anderthalb Jahre, bis wir wieder einigermaßen normal miteinander umgehen konnten.

"Es schien sich alles zum Besseren zu wenden, ich versuchte so oft wie möglich bei Marilyn und David zu sein und hatte das Gefühl, wir wachsen wieder mehr zusammen. Dann kam der Schock. Ich kam von einer Mission zurück, da lag ein Brief von Marilyn in meinem Postfach. Sie bat mich inständig zu kommen, denn David würde sich immer unmöglicher benehmen und bräuchte eine starke Hand, die ihn wieder auf den Weg bringt."

Kermit rieb sich nachdenklich über das stoppelige Kinn und schluckte trocken. "Ich ließ alles stehen und liegen und fuhr sofort zu ihr. Was mich erwartete, war der blanke Horror. David hatte sich ein paar ziemlich miesen Typen angeschlossen und zog mit ihnen durch die Gegend. Sein Wesen war vollkommen verändert, Marilyn kam nicht mehr zu ihm durch – ich auch nicht. Da stellte sich heraus, dass David Heroinabhängig war. Ich entdeckte sein Fixerbesteck, als ich sein Zimmer durchsuchte, als er wieder mal auf Sauftour war."

Der ehemalige Söldner verkrampfte die Finger in seinem Schoß, als er bemerkte, wie sehr sie zitterten. "Ich machte kurzen Prozess. Ich rief Paul an und er sagte mir zu, dass ich seine Blockhütte benutzen konnte. Nachdem ich mich über Heroinsucht, den Entzug und alles weitere schlau gemacht hatte, entführte ich David einfach zu der Hütte und zwang ihn zu einem kalten Entzug. Die Einzelheiten darüber erspare ich dir, es war einfach nur grausam."

Kermit griff nach dem Glas und leerte den Rest in einem Zug. "Vier Wochen später kehrte ich mit einem geläuterten David zu Marilyn zurück. Ich sagte alle Missionen ab und blieb ein halbes Jahr bei den beiden, denn ich wollte sicher gehen, dass David nicht rückfällig wird. Dann rief leider wieder der Ernst des Lebens, aber ich ging in dem guten Gefühl, dass sich David nun auf dem richtigen Weg befand. Niemand war wohl stolzer als ich, als er mich ein paar Monate später anrief und mir freudig verkündete, dass er die Aufnahmeprüfung für die Polizeiakademie geschafft hatte."

Kermits Herz zerriss es fast, nun kam der traurige Teil. Er musste sich dazu zwingen, weiter zu reden. "David war ein guter Polizist. Den Instinkt hat er wohl von unserem Vater geerbt, oder auch von mir, jedenfalls kletterte er ziemlich schnell die Karriereleiter hinauf. Ich war nicht sonderlich erbaut davon, als David ins Drogendezernat wechselte, auch wenn ich seine Gründe dafür nachvollziehen konnte. Er wollte einfach den Jugendlichen helfen, damit sie nicht dasselbe mitmachen mussten wie er. Eines Tages klingelte es an meiner Türe und David stand da. Er eröffnete mir, dass er soeben seinen ersten Undercoverauftrag erhalten hatte und wollte sich Tipps von mir holen. Er sollte einen Drogenring unter der Leitung von Douglas Larson unterwandern.

"Schon als er mir das erzählte, verspürte ich ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen. Ich forschte nach, wer dieser Larson war und was ich las, gefiel mir absolut nicht. Der Typ hatte kein Gewissen und brachte alle um die Ecke, die ihm im Weg standen. Ich bat David, den Auftrag sausen zu lassen, doch er schlug all meine Bedenken in den Wind. Ich konnte ihn nicht umstimmen. Leider war es so, dass ich am nächsten Tag für einen wichtigen Spezialauftrag das Land verlassen musste und das konnte ich nicht aufschieben, denn es standen viele Menschenleben auf dem Spiel. Ansonsten wäre ich David gefolgt und hätte ihn überwacht…Hätte ich es nur getan."

Kermits Stimme bebte. Wiederholt fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Es kostete ihn seine gesamte, restliche Kraft auch das letzte Kapitel auszuführen.

"Auf dem Rückflug von meiner Mission erreichte mich die Nachricht, dass David umgebracht worden ist. Ich musste nach Florida, um ihn zu identifizieren. Zum Glück war Paul bei mir, er arrangierte alles Wichtige, denn ich fühlte mich nicht imstande, es selbst zu tun. Ich werde nie vergessen wie David auf dieser Bahre lag, so leblos und kalt. Diesem Tier, Douglas Larson, hat es eine unheimliche Freude bereitet, David zu foltern. Irgendwie hat er heraus bekommen, dass David Drogensüchtig gewesen ist. Dieses Schwein ging hin und pumpte David voll Heroin. Dann hat er zugesehen, wie er elendig verreckte und ihn in einer Seitengasse wie ein Stück Abfall beseitigt. David erstickte an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen."

Schluchzer erfüllten den Raum. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Kermit registrierte, dass er es nicht war, der diese Töne verursachte. Mühsam hob er den Kopf und schaute zu seiner Frau. Sie saß da, ein Sturzbach von Tränen ergoss sich über ihre Wangen. Was er nicht konnte, tat sie für sie beide. Er fühlte sich nur noch leer und ausgelaugt.

"Oh Gott, das ist so furchtbar. Kermit, es tut mir so leid. Ich…ich."

Ihr fehlten die Worte, doch die waren auch nicht nötig. Ihr Blick sagte alles, was sie empfand. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu werden, griff Kermit nach seiner Frau und zog sie an sich. Wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte er sich an sie und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Ihre Wärme und Nähe tat ihm gut, er spürte ihre Trauer um den unbekannten Menschen so deutlich, dass sie sich mit der seinen vermischte. Was er all die Jahre nicht so richtig getan hatte, geschah nun – er ließ los. All die aufgestauten Gefühle, die Trauer, der Zorn, die Sehnsucht, der Verlust entluden sich in einer Kaskade von heilenden Tränen.

Wie lange sie so da saßen, eng aneinander geschmiegt, den Schmerz verarbeitend, konnte Kermit nicht sagen. Nur langsam und zögernd lösten sie sich voneinander. Cara zog ein paar Tücher aus einer Box vom Tisch und reichte einige an Kermit weiter. Zeitgleich putzten sie sich die Nasen.

Cara unterbrach die darauf folgende Stille. "Gott, ich hoffe von ganzem Herzen, dass sie diesen Unmensch irgendwann schnappen und ihn seiner gerechten Strafe zurühren."

Ein grimmiger Ausdruck überzog Kermits Gesicht. "Der Typ sitzt schon hinter Gittern, ich habe ihn vor einiger Zeit in Florida geschnappt."

"Was? Und er lebt noch?", stieß Cara hervor.

"Ja, aber es war nicht mein Verdienst, sondern Davids."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Ob du es glaubst oder nicht…ich hatte den Typ direkt vor mir, zielte mit meiner Waffe auf ihn und wollte ihn töten. Er kniete auf dem Boden und bettelte mich an, ihn nicht zu erschießen. Ich hatte den Finger schon am Abzug, da hörte ich plötzlich Davids Stimme. Er flüsterte mir zu, dass ich mich nicht unglücklich machen soll. Immerhin wäre es glatter Mord gewesen und ich wäre statt seiner im Gefängnis gelandet. Weiterhin sagte er mir, dass ihm jetzt gut geht und dass er mich liebt. Er flehte mich an, quasi als seinen letzten Wunsch, dass ich sein Leben verschone. Das habe ich dann auch getan."

"Wow", war alles, was Cara hervor brachte.

"Ja, das dachte ich auch." Kermits Lippen verzogen sich zu einem teuflischen Grinsen. "Larson wird im Gefängnis verrotten bis zu seinem Lebensende und ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er Zeit seines erbärmlichen Lebens daran denken wird, weshalb er dort gelandet ist."

"Uh, will ich wissen, was du getan hast?", erkundigte sich Cara.

"Nein, das willst du nicht. Einer der Wärter im Gefängnis war Davids bester Freund, den Rest kannst du dir vorstellen."

"Lieber nicht, sonst bekomme ich noch Alpträume", meinte die junge Frau ehrlich. Sie musterte ihren Mann von oben bis unten. "Wie geht es dir jetzt?"

Kermit verzog die Lippen zu etwas, das ein Lächeln andeuten sollte. "Haben wir nicht dasselbe Frage- und Antwortspiel erst vor ein paar Nächten hinter uns gebracht, nur mit getauschten Rollen?"

Cara zuckte nur die Schultern und schaute ihn auffordernd an.

"Also gut, es geht mir besser. Der Schmerz selbst wird nie ganz vergehen, da mache ich mir keine Illusionen und ich vermisse David noch immer unglaublich, aber ich weiß nun mit wem ich über alles reden kann, wenn mich die Erinnerung überwältigt." Dankbar ergriff er Caras Rechte und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr Handgelenk.

Ihr schönes Gesicht umwölkte sich. "Kermit, es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich quasi dazu getrieben habe, dich mir zu offenbaren. Hätte ich geahnt, weshalb du im japanischen Garten so reagiert hast, hätte ich meinen vorlauten Mund gehalten."

"Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Zugegeben, heute Mittag war ich sauer, aber jetzt bin ich froh, dass du mich soweit gebracht hast. Mir war gar nicht klar, was ich alles zurück gehalten habe. Du hattest Recht mit dem, was du vor ein paar Tagen zu mir sagtest. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass du mehr über mich erfährst. Ich fürchtete nur, nachdem du alles weißt, wirst du dich von mir abwenden."

Cara schüttelte wild ihre blonde Mähne. "Herrgott noch mal, was geht nur in deinem Kopf vor? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne lautete unser Eheversprechen unter anderem: in guten wie in schlechten Tagen. Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt und ich teile es dir noch einmal mit, wenn es sein muss auch jeden Tag, bis du es endlich kapierst: Ich bin keine Schönwetterehefrau, ich bin auch für dich da, wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Ich will alles mit dir teilen, das Positive und auch das Negative. Denn ich liebe dich!"

"Und deswegen liebe ich dich umso mehr. Du ahnst gar nicht, was es für mich bedeutet, dass du so unerschütterlich zu mir stehst und an mich glaubst."

"Würde ich das nicht tun, hätte ich dich nicht geheiratet.", erwiderte sie einfach, dann beugte sie sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Als sie sich von ihm löste, glitzerte es erneut verdächtig feucht in ihren Augen.

"Nicht mehr weinen", bat Kermit. "Wir sehen jetzt schon aus wie Zombies mit unseren roten Augen."

Sie schenkte ihm ein nicht ganz echtes Lächeln. "Ich werde es versuchen, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich muss einfach gerade immer wieder an David denken. Ich hätte ihn so gerne kennen gelernt, er muss ein wunderbarer Mensch gewesen sein."

"Oh ja, das war er", erwiderte Kermit sehnsuchtsvoll, gleichzeitig unterdrückte er ein Gähnen.

Unvermittelt erhob er sich und reichte seiner Frau die Hand. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir im Bett weiter reden? Ich bin so dermaßen erledigt nach meinem Geständnis, dass mir langsam aber sicher die Augen zufallen." Tief blickte er in ihre Augen. "Ich brauche dich jetzt ganz nah bei mir, Prinzessin."

"Gute Idee, mir geht es auch nicht anders."

Die junge Ehefrau ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Eng aneinander geschmiegt schlenderten sie ins Schlafzimmer. Sie trennten sich kurz, um ins Bett zu steigen, dort rollte Cara sofort auf Kermits Seite und kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Sie redeten noch eine kleine Weile, spendeten sich gegenseitig Trost, dann wurde es ruhiger. Sie hielten sich gegenseitig fest, als wollten sie sich nie wieder los lassen und schliefen so schließlich ein.

**********

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als Cara wieder erwachte. Das regelmäßige Heben und Senken von Kermits Brust unter ihr Wange machte ihr deutlich, dass er noch im Traumland verweilte. Selbst im Schlaf hielt er sie so fest umfangen, dass sie sich kaum bewegen konnte. Behutsam, um ihn nicht zu wecken, ergriff die junge Frau einen seiner Arme und schob ihn etwas nach unten, was ihr mehr Bewegungsfreiheit brachte.

Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Kopf und musterte ihren Ehemann eingehend. Eine steile Falte hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und sie fühlte sich in Versuchung, das sichtbare Zeichen der Tortur der vergangenen Nacht einfach wegzuküssen. Ansonsten wirkte er relativ friedlich, beinahe verletzlich.

Während sie ihn so betrachtete, spürte Cara etwas ähnliches wie Stolz in sich aufsteigen. Das Wort traf es nicht genau, doch sie konnte keine andere Umschreibung dafür finden. Sie wusste, wie viel Mut und Überwindung es ihn gekostet hatte, sich ihr gegenüber zu öffnen. Kermit war ein Mann, der seine Gefühle und Emotionen anderen gegenüber stets unter Verschluss hielt. Selbst bei ihr hatte es eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis er langsam aufgetaut war. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihr zuflüsterte, dass er sie liebte oder sie küsste, fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie ein ganz besonderes Geschenk bekommen. Er offenbarte ihr eine Seite an sich, die andere nie zu Gesicht bekamen, das stellte sie immer wieder fest. Dies war einer der Gründe, weshalb sie ihn so abgöttisch liebte. Irgendwie hatte sie auch das Gefühl, als wären gestern die letzten Schranken zwischen ihnen gefallen.

Sie spürte, wie ihre Augen schon wieder feucht wurden, als sie daran dachte, was Kermit in seiner Jugend, und auch hinterher, alles mitgemacht haben musste. Nachdem sie das nun wusste, konnte sie sehr viel besser nachvollziehen, warum er sich meist so misstrauisch verhielt und er lange brauchte, bis er jemanden an sich heran lies. Er war von den Menschen, denen er am meisten vertraute furchtbar enttäuscht worden. Auch wenn er es nicht direkt gesagt hatte, war diese Botschaft gestern deutlich herüber gekommen, besonders im Part über seinen Vater. Sie konnte sich nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen, wie sich das angefühlt haben musste. Er musste unter einem furchtbaren Druck gestanden haben, das stand für sie fest. Wie jemand all das ertragen konnte war ihr schleierhaft. Sie war sicher, sie wäre über so etwas zerbrochen.

"Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fragte eine vom Schlaf raue Stimme.

Cara zuckte zusammen. Schnell fasste sie sich und zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

"Oh ja, sehr sogar. Guten Morgen, Schatz."

"Guten Morgen, Prinzessin. Gut geschlafen?"

"Wie ein Stein", gab sie zu. "Und du?"

"Ebenfalls." Er strich sanft über ihren Rücken, was sie erschauern ließ. "Und wie geht es dir heute?"

Cara bewegte probehalber ein Bein und verzog gleich darauf das Gesicht. "Uh, abgesehen von einem ausgewachsenen Muskelkater geht es mir gut. Die Frage geht direkt an dich zurück, wie geht es dir?"

"Weitaus besser als gestern. Es mag sich seltsam anhören, aber ich fühle mich sehr erleichtert, dass du diesen Teil meines Lebens nun auch kennst."

"Das hört sich überhaupt nicht seltsam an. Du trägst so viel Ballast mit dir herum, ich wünschte, du könntest mir wirklich alles über dich erzählen. Ich bin sicher, da gibt es noch vieles mehr – unter anderem auch Dinge, die ich nie erfahren werde."

Kermit seufzte zustimmend. "Ich kann dir da nicht widersprechen. Ich habe viel erlebt und durchgemacht. Manche Dinge kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwann mitteilen, anderes wiederum ist klassifiziert und ich darf darüber nicht sprechen."

Traurigkeit überschattete Caras hübsches Antlitz. "Ich würde dir so gerne bei all deinen Problemen beistehen, aber ich weiß, dass ich das nicht kann. Ich…"

Ein Finger legte sich auf ihre Lippen. "Nein, Prinzessin, mach dich bitte nicht verrückt mit all den Dingen, die nicht in deiner Hand liegen. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und vieles in der Vergangenheit lässt man besser ruhen. Ich möchte nicht, dass solch trübe Gedanken unsere Flitterwochen beeinträchtigen. Wenn wir wieder Zuhause sind, können wir uns gerne über das Thema weiter unterhalten, aber für jetzt schlage ich vor, dass wir uns wieder den schönen Dingen des Lebens zuwenden. Einverstanden?"

Cara biss Kermit leicht in den Finger, bis dieser ihn zurückzog. Ihre Blicke versanken ineinander, ihrer forschend und suchend, seiner ruhig und gefasst. Kermit teilte ihr wortlos mit, dass er seine Worte ernst meinte und nicht vorhatte, sie mit nichtssagenden Phrasen abzuspeisen. Sie glaubte ihm und musste ihm Recht geben. Flitterwochen waren nicht dazu da, um sich mit unangenehmen Dingen herum zu schlagen. Zwei Nächte, zählte man den Überfall mit, reichten da vollauf.

Zufrieden lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. "Okay, einverstanden. Was machen wir heute?"

Kermits Brustkorb vibrierte vor unterdrücktem Lachen. "Das nenne ich mal einen gekonnten Themawechsel. Was hältst du von einem ausgiebigen Brunch im Bett und einer anschließenden, ganz speziellen Griffin Massage, die deine wunden Muskeln im nu lockern wird?"

"Damit bin ich sofort einverstanden. Es lohnt sich, einen Shaolin zu kennen, der einem so etwas beibringen kann, nicht wahr?"

Kermit bleckte die weißen Zähne. "Erwischt", bekannte er freimütig.

"Und was machen wir hinterher?"

"Dann schauen wir einfach, was der Tag so bringt und genießen unsere letzten knapp 80 Stunden hier, wie immer wir es wollen. Na, wie hört sich das an?"

"Himmlisch, einfach nur himmlisch", seufzte Cara selig.

 

Epilog

Peter sah zum wiederholten Male auf seine Uhr. "Wie lange dauert das denn, bis der Flieger endlich landet? Sie haben schon gute zehn Minuten Verspätung", stieß er aufgeregt hervor.

Caine stand still neben seinem unruhigen Sohn und beobachtete das Treiben um sich herum. Unzählige Menschen jeder Hautfarbe und Rasse tummelten sich auf dem Flughafen. Manche eilten dahin, andere schlenderten langsam durch das riesige Gebäude. Gesprächsfetzen verschiedenster Sprachen drifteten an seine Ohren, durchbrochen von der ein oder anderen blechernen Ansage über Lautsprecher. Es bot sich dem Shambhala Meister ein kunterbuntes Bild, das er so nur von Chinatown kannte, auch wenn dort die Uhren wesentlich langsamer tickten. Die ganze Hektik hier sagte ihm absolut nicht zu.

"Sie werden da sein, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist", sagte er langsam.

Peter strich über sein Shirt, kratzte sich an der Nase und wanderte im Kreis. "Deine Ruhe will ich haben, Paps. Ich werde nie verstehen, wie du stundenlang an einem Fleck stehen oder sitzen kannst. Machst du dir denn keine Sorgen? Der Flieger kann abstürzen. Teile können sich lösen. Die Tanks explodieren. Ein Passagier randaliert. Der Pilot hat die Route vergessen. Das Benzin kann ausgehen. Und noch so vieles mehr. Verdammt, warum kommen die nicht endlich an?"

Caine trat zu Peter und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn am hin- und herwandern zu hindern.

"Nichts dergleichen wird geschehen. Du musst noch vieles lernen, mein Sohn. Die Zeit geht nicht schneller vorüber, nur weil du es gerne hättest. Hier schau." Er deutete auf die Anzeigetafel, die just in dem Moment umschaltete und die Landung des Fliegers von den Bahamas ankündigte.

Peter stieß den Atem aus. "Endlich sind sie hier. Es wurde auch höchste Zeit."

Caine schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ein beinahe amüsiertes Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen, während er seinen Sohn beobachtete, der vorwärts spurtete zu dem Terminal, an dem die Reisenden ankommen sollten.

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, die Peter auf dem Fußballen wippend verbrachte, bis Kermits dunkler Schopf mit der prägnanten Strähne im Passagiergewimmel auftauchte. Der junge Shaolin begann wie wild zu winken und fegte einem neben ihm stehenden Mann beinahe die Brille von der Nase. Es trug ihm einen bösen Blick ein, aber er reagierte gar nicht darauf. Caine übernahm es, sich für die Ungestümheit seines Sohnes zu entschuldigen.

"Peter!", quiekte es kurz darauf.

Ein blonder Wirbelwind stürmte auf den Shaolin zu. Die Reisetasche, die sie trug, ließ sie einfach fallen. Peter kam ihr entgegen und fing die junge Frau auf. Er lachte laut und schwenkte sie ein paar Mal im Kreis, bevor er sie wieder auf den Boden stellte.

"Hi, kleine Sis, ich habe dich vermisst. Alles gut verlaufen?"

Cara strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte dem jungen Mann einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Hi großer Bruder, habe dich auch vermisst. Tut gut, dich wieder zu sehen. Der Flug war klasse, mehr dazu nachher."

Sie machte sich fröhlich von ihm los und wandte sich Caine zu, den sie ebenfalls fest umarmte. "Hallo Caine, ich freue mich, dass du auch mitgekommen bist."

"Hallo Cara, willkommen zurück", erwiderte der ältere Shaolin in seiner bedächtigen Art. Er hielt sie ein Stück vor sich und betrachtete sie eingehend. Anscheinend konnte er nichts Nachteiliges entdecken, denn er nickte zufrieden.

"Cara, wenn du das nächste Mal einfach deine Tasche irgendwo hinwirfst, dann achte bitte darauf, dass du sie niemandem auf den Fuß fallen lässt", meldete sich eine entnervte Stimme hinter ihnen.

Die junge Frau wirbelte zu ihrem Ehemann herum und versuchte, schuldbewusst auszusehen. "Ich wollte halt zu Peter", murmelte sie.

Kermit stellte ächzend das Gepäck ab und wurde gleich darauf von Peter in eine überschwängliche Umarmung gezogen. Er beschwerte sich wegen des Körperkontaktes, aber man sah ihm an, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. Caine reichte er die Hand zur Begrüßung, nachdem Peter ihn wieder losgelassen hatte.

Der junge Priester betrachtete seine beiden Freunde freudestrahlend. "Hach, es ist so toll, dass ihr wieder da seid. Erzählt, wie waren die Flitterwochen?"

"Vielleicht führen wir die Unterhaltung an einem…ruhigeren Ort fort?", mischte sich Caine ein.

Cara nickte bekräftigend. "Oh ja, es gibt so viel zu Erzählen. Bei einer schönen Tasse Tee ist das sicher viel gemütlicher."

"Mache Kaffee daraus und ich bin dabei", meldete sich Kermit.

Peter bückte sich und schnappte sich die Tasche, die Cara getragen hatte. "Kein Problem." Er verzog das Gesicht und sah seine Schwester des Herzens anklagend an. "Uff, was hast du denn da drin? Ziegelsteine?"

Die junge Frau grinste. "Das verrate ich dir nicht. Aber wenn du dich zu schwach fühlst, dann gib her, ich trage sie selbst."

Peter wehrte empört ab. "Hey, ich bin immer noch Kavalier. Kommt nicht in Frage, dass du dir mit solch schwerem Zeug den Rücken verrenkst." Ein vorwurfsvoller Blick traf Kermit. "Wie kannst du ihr nur so etwas Schweres zumuten?"

Der ehemalige Söldner stieß die Luft aus und deutete auf all das Gepäck zu seinen Füßen. "Ach richtig, zwischen meinen Zähnen hätte ich sicher noch Platz für die Tasche gehabt. Was meinst du, wer hier den Rest getragen hat?"

Caine trat dazwischen, bevor sich die beiden Freunde gleich in den ersten Minuten in die Haare bekommen konnten. Er ergriff zwei der Gepäckstücke, drückte Peter ein weiteres in die Hand und marschierte einfach los.

***************

Eine gute halbe Stunde später erreichten sie das Backsteingebäude in Chinatown. Peter hatte in weiser Voraussicht mit Jody den Wagen getauscht, denn in den Stealth hätten sie vier Personen inklusive dem Gepäck niemals hinein bekommen.

Weitere Minuten später saßen drei Leute wild durcheinander redend auf Peters Sofa, während Caine im Schneidersitz mit dem Boden vorlieb nahm. Vor Cara und Caine stand eine dampfende Teetasse mit vorzüglich duftendem Jasmintee, Kermit und Peter zogen Kaffee vor. Die kleinen Mitbringsel wurden an Caine und Peter überreicht, beide freuten sich sehr darüber und es wurde etwas ruhiger.

Cara lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen in die weichen Polster zurück. "Hach, es ist so schön, wieder Daheim zu sein."

"Du tust gerade so, als hätten dir die Flitterwochen nicht gefallen", entgegnete Peter spitzbübisch und erntete dafür einen lodernden Blick seitens des Ex-Söldners.

Ein verträumter Ausdruck trat in Caras Augen. "Im Gegenteil, sie waren einfach himmlisch. Schöner hätten sie kaum sein können."

"Bis auf ein ganz bestimmtes Erlebnis", erwiderte der junge Shaolin.

Cara setzte sich kerzengerade auf. Sie wechselte einen verwirrten Blick mit ihrem Angetrauten. Wusste Peter etwa von Kermits Lebensbeichte? Hatte er sie in Gedanken belauscht? Es durchfuhr sie siedend heiß. Wenn er jetzt dieses Thema hier vor allen ansprechen würde, das würde einen riesigen Streit mit Kermit geben. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Peter über die schwere Jugend Kermits Bescheid wusste.

"Wie…wie meinst du das?", stammelte sie.

"Den Überfall."

Der jungen Frau fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. "Ach das", meinte sie wegwerfend, dann schaute sie ihn überrascht an. "Woher weißt du das überhaupt?"

"Kermit hat mich angerufen", erwiderte er einfach.

"Wie jetzt? Davon hast du mir gar nichts erzählt", wandte sie sich anklagend an ihren Mann.

Kermit rückte die Brille auf seiner Nase gerade. "Ich habe nicht mehr daran gedacht. An dem Abend hatte ich wahrlich andere Dinge im Kopf."

"Wann hast du Peter angerufen? Wir waren doch die ganze Zeit zusammen."

"Als du schliefst.", erklärte der Cop. Da sie ihn noch immer tadelnd ansah, fügte er hinzu: "Du weißt, wie durcheinander du an dem Abend warst. Ich habe später einfach vergessen, es dir mitzuteilen."

"Womit wir beim Thema wären", mischte sich der junge Shaolin ein. Er blickte seine kleine Schwester sehr ernst an. "Nur damit du es weißt. Am Montag, spätestens, besser gleich morgen, stehst du hier auf der Matte für deinen ersten Unterricht in Kung Fu. Es gibt keine Ausflüchte mehr."

Kermit und Caine nickten zustimmend, Cara verdrehte sie Augen. Etwas heftiger als nötig stellte sie ihre leere Teetasche auf den Tisch.

"Meine Güte, da ist man gerade mal ein paar Minuten hier, dann wird einem gleich die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt. Habt ihr euch das alle zusammen ausgedacht, oder wie?"

"Nein, haben wir nicht. Aber ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit du beim nächsten Mal besser vorbereitet bist", erwiderte Peter unnachgiebig. "Wobei wir natürlich hoffen, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben wird."

Cara wusste, wenn sie überstimmt war. Sie hob beide Hände hoch. "Schon gut, schon gut, ich werde morgen da sein. Aber wann, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es gibt so viel zu tun. Soll ich dich vorher anrufen?"

"Das ist nicht nötig. Sofern ich nicht da bin, wird Paps den Unterricht übernehmen. Du kommst nicht drum rum."

"Habe ich gesagt, dass ich das will?", giftete Cara zurück. "Ich habe gesagt ich bin da und gut ist's. Können wir nun das Thema wechseln?"

Peter wandte sich verletzt von ihr ab. "Du musst nicht gleich so grob werden", beschwerte er sich.

"Na wie würdest du denn reagieren, wenn du gerade noch mit absolut guter Laune aus dem Urlaub zurück kommst und wirst dann gleich mit Vorschriften Und Erpressungen traktiert?"

Kermit legte seiner Frau die Hand auf den Arm. "Prinzessin, Peter meint es nur gut. Wir wissen doch alle, dass er gerne mal über das Ziel hinaus schießt. Gerade du müsstest doch seine Art kennen, wie er ist, wenn er die Leute, die er gern hat, beschützen will."

Die Worte trafen punktgenau ihr Ziel. Cara schlug die Augen nieder und murmelte: "Entschuldige, Peter, ich habe es nicht so gemeint."

Der junge Shaolin brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. "Schon gut. Komm her und gib deinem Brüderchen einen Kuss, dann ist alles wieder okay."

Prompt warf sich Cara ihm an den Hals und umarmte ihn fest. Ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange und eine weitere Entschuldigung folgte. Somit war alles wieder in Ordnung.

Caine schaffte es, den letzten Rest der schlechten Stimmung zu vertreiben, indem er fragte: "Kermit, du hast vorhin erwähnt, ihr habt Surfunterricht genommen. Möchtest du uns davon erzählen?"

Sofort begann der Ex-Söldner breit zu grinsen. "Nicht wir, sondern Cara hat Unterricht genommen. Das war eine reine Sensation."

In blumigen Worten begann er Caras Versuche mit dem Surfboard zu beschreiben. Bald lachte die gesamte Gruppe fröhlich. Alle entspannten sich sichtlich. Nach der Erzählung folgten noch einige weitere Geschichten, die die Caines oder die Griffins während den zwei Wochen erlebt hatten. Es gab ziemlichen Aufholbedarf.

Erst als es langsam zu dämmern begann, fuhr Peter die beiden Frischvermählten nach Hause. Er half ihnen, das Gepäck ins Haus zu tragen und verabschiedete sich dann.

Im Schlafzimmer ließ sich Cara in einer theatralischen Bewegung auf das breite Bett fallen.

"Endlich Zuhause, ich bin vollkommen geschafft", verkündete sie. "Dabei muss ich jetzt noch so viel machen. Staub wischen, Klamotten auspacken, waschen, staubsaugen und jede Menge mehr."

Kermit setzte sich neben seine Frau auf die Bettkante. "Das hat später auch noch Zeit. Ein Tag früher oder später spielt nun wirklich keine Rolle. Lass das bahamianische Flair noch ein wenig nachwirken."

"Wenn du es sagst", stimmte sie zu.

Cara lehnte sich zurück und zog ihren Mann mit sich, der ihr nur allzu gerne folgte.

"Habe ich dir heute eigentlich schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?"

"Ja, hast du", erwiderte er und küsste sie sanft.

Als die Jungvermählte wieder Luft bekam, entgegnete sie: "Macht nichts, ich kann es nicht oft genug sagen. Ich liebe dich, mein edler Ritter in der schwarzen Rüstung."

Kermit machte es sich etwas bequemer auf der weichen Oberfläche und Cara kuschelte sich zufrieden an ihn.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Prinzessin. Und ich möchte dir danken, für zwei absolut unvergessliche Wochen mit der besten Frau der Welt."

"Nein, ich danke dir dafür. Immerhin war das deine Idee."

"Nein, ich danke dir."

Cara musste lachen. "Geht das nun noch ein paar Stunden so weiter, oder akzeptierst du einfach mal meinen Dank?"

Kermit zeigte sein berühmtes Wolfsgrinsen. "Ich fühle mich schwer in Versuchung, aber ich will mal nicht so sein und gebe nach." Er tippte ihr auf die Nase und löste sich von ihr. "Kleinen Moment, ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

"Beeil dich", rief sie ihm hinterher. "Es ist so einsam ohne dich."

Knapp drei Minuten später betrat der Cop erneut das Schlafzimmer. Er hielt eine Flasche Champagner und zwei Sektflöten in der Hand. Mit sicheren Bewegungen köpfte er schwungvoll das schäumende Gebräu, schenkte beide Gläser voll und kehrte mit diesen zu seiner Frau zurück.

"Gibt es etwas zu feiern?", erkundigte sich Cara erstaunt.

"Ja, das gibt es." Er hob das Glas. "Auf uns und auf dass diese Flitterwochen niemals vorüber gehen."

"Na darauf trinke ich doch gerne. Auf uns." Sie stieß mit ihm an und hob gleich darauf das Glas zu einem weiteren Toast. "Auf dass unsere Liebe mit jedem Tag mehr wächst und gedeiht."

"Amen", meinte Kermit nur.

Er stieß mit ihr noch einmal an, nahm ihr anschließend die Sektflöte aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Nachttisch, seine Brille folgte. Sein Blick drückte alles aus, was er für sie empfand. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie verlangend. Sie kam ihm nur allzu gern entgegen. Dann feierten sie auf ihre eigene, ganz persönliche Weise die Heimkehr in ihr Domizil.

Ende


End file.
